La Dette
by Madji
Summary: Kyle a une dette envers Cartman, qu'il ne veut pas payer. Il a tort, car les dettes, il faut les rembourser le plus vite possible, avant que les intérêts ne deviennent trop élevés pour être supportables. Attention, chantage et violences sexuelles!
1. Chap 1: un match mouvementé

**Bonjour à tous, ici Madji, qui profite de ses vacances pour écrire une nouvelle fanfic South Park, avec mon couple préféré (si on peut appeler ça un couple), à savoir Cartman et Kyle. Pour les gens qui ont lu ma première fic "Beef Town", je précise que ce n'est pas une suite, mais une histoire à part. Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Un match mouvementé**

Il était 14h30, et les élèves de seconde du lycée public de South Park étaient en plein cours de basket-ball. C'était toujours un petit évènement au sein du lycée, ce qui faisait qu'au lieu des simples secondes du cours, il y avait des gens venus de plusieurs classes qui regardaient le match depuis les gradins. Des amis, des admirateurs, des amateurs de sport…Il fallait dire aussi que cette classe se distinguait des autres par la présence de deux joueurs exceptionnellement doués dans ses rangs: Stan Marsh et Kyle Broflovski.

Le prof de sport avait compris très tôt que pour qu'un match soit un minimum équitable, il ne fallait pas les laisser jouer dans la même équipe. Aussi ils jouaient l'un contre l'autre à chaque fois. S'ils étaient des adversaires féroces sur le terrain, ils étaient en dehors du cours les meilleurs amis du monde, l'avantage étant qu'il n'existait aucune rivalité entre ces deux joueurs. Les spectateurs eurent une occasion de le constater quand Kyle, après avoir enchaîné une série de dribbles parfaits, sauta en l'air et fit plonger le ballon dans le panier, sous les exclamations de son équipe.

« Bien joué Kyle! » s'écria Stan.

Kyle lui sourit et leva le pouce en signe de victoire. Stan lui rendit son sourire.

« Te repose pas sur tes lauriers, on a quand même deux points d'avance!

-Pas grave, on va vite rattraper ça! Et n'oublie pas, celui qui perd offre à boire à l'autre!

-Parfait, prépare tes sous alors! »

Kyle éclata de rire et rejoignit ses équipiers. A ce moment-là, une voix désagréable retentit derrière lui.

« Il va falloir que tu te dépêche de gagner juif. Sinon tu va devoir cracher 70 cents, et je sais à quel point ça te fera mal. »

Le sourire de Kyle fondit comme neige au soleil, et il se tourna vers Cartman avec une expression de fureur intense. Le gros ricana en le voyant en colère. Avant que Kyle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la voix du prof résonna dans la salle.

« Remettez-vous en place! Il reste dix minutes de jeu!

-T'as entendu ça Kyle, reprit Cartman, dépêche-toi, le temps t'est compté! »

Furibond, Kyle se mit en place, et attrapa le ballon. Le match reprit, avec la même ardeur que précédemment, sauf que cette fois Kyle ne s'amusait plus. Stan s'en rendit compte, et jeta à Cartman un regard haineux, qui fit redoubler les ricanements du gros.

Eric Cartman était dans l'équipe de Stan, et tout le monde s'accordait à penser qu'il était une véritable plaie en basket. Incapable de courir correctement, ou de marquer un panier, il était en plus un tricheur acharné, et passait la plupart du temps à faire des croche-pattes à ses adversaires. Kyle était sa victime préférée, bien que leur rivalité ne s'arrêtait pas qu'au terrain de sport.

Kyle reprit le ballon et dribbla à toute vitesse en direction du panier adverse. Aussitôt, il sentit quelque chose le percuter derrière la tête, et s'écroula de tout son long en laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Le sifflet du prof résonna.

« FAUTE! Eric, tu sors tout de suite!

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès monsieur: »

Son large sourire démentait ses paroles.

« Je m'en fiche, on est en basket ici, pas en boxe! Il est interdit de donner des coups aux adversaires! Tu sors immédiatement du terrain! Barbara va prendre ta place.»

Cartman n'insista pas et alla s'assoir dans les gradins. Stan aida Kyle à se relever, et le jeune roux grimaça quand ses doigts touchèrent une bosse naissante derrière son crâne.

« Ca va Kyle? Demanda le prof d'une voix inquiète. Tu veux t'arrêter?

-Non! » protesta Kyle avec véhémence.

Il se dégagea la poigne de Stan et se reprit en place, bouillonnant de colère. Le prof, le sentant énervé, le laissa faire, et siffla aussitôt la reprise du match. Pendant encore cinq minutes, les élèves jouèrent, sous les acclamations du public et les moqueries de Cartman.

« Allez juif, dépêche-toi! Il ne reste plus que cinq minutes! Tu vas devoir offrir à boire à Stan, et tu n'auras même pas le droit de toucher des intérêts puisque tu seras pas remboursé!

-Ne l'écoute pas Kyle, murmura Kenny en passant auprès de son ami, qui menaçait à chaque instant de se jeter sur Cartman pour lui casser la gueule. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut, il veut que tu te mettes en colère! Tu sais qu'il est tout le temps comme ça! »

Ca, Kyle le savait mieux que personne. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte du nombre de fois où Cartman l'avait vanné sur ses origines juives. Quand il se contentait de paroles, parce que parfois il allait très loin dans la méchanceté. Sentant qu'il menaçait de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, Kyle s'efforça d'oublier Cartman, ce qui n'était pas facile puisque sa voix discordante et moqueuse le suivait à travers tout le terrain. Le prof n'essayait pas de faire taire le gros, car du moment qu'il n'y avait aucun incident sur le terrain, il se fichait bien de ce qui se passait ailleurs.

Kyle marqua deux paniers en quelques minutes. Le sifflet retentit enfin, marquant la victoire de l'équipe de Kyle. Ils poussèrent des exclamations de joie, sous les applaudissements du public. Stan vint féliciter son ami.

« Bravo Kyle, tu as été génial!

-Ca c'est clair! Dit Token, qui faisait partie de l'équipe de Kyle. T'es vraiment trop fort, t'as jamais pensé à devenir pro?

-Et comment veux-tu qu'il devienne pro? Répliqua Cartman. Les juifs peuvent pas jouer au basket, c'est bien connu! »

Kyle, qui avait temporairement retrouvé le moral, sentit sa haine pour ce gros tas de graisse revenir à toute allure. Il fit un geste menaçant en direction de Cartman, mais Stan et Kenny le retinrent.

« Arrête Kyle, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Ils l'entrainèrent presque de force vers les vestiaires, et Kyle, après avoir essayé de résister, finit par les suivre de mauvaise grâce. Mais Cartman n'en avait pas fini.

« C'est ça Kyle, espèce de petite lopette de juif. Tu joues les forts, mais tu vas te réfugier dans les jupes de ta grosse salope de mère au lieu de te défendre toi-même!»

Stan et Kenny sentirent les pans du tee-shirt de Kyle leur glisser entre les doigts. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre, leur ami s'était dégagé et s'était jeté sur le gros.

« Kyle, non! »

Les deux adversaires roulèrent à terre, dans un bruit de coups et de cris de rage. Un cercle de curieux commença à se former autour des deux garçons, qui ne s'en rendaient même pas compte tant ils étaient concentré sur leur pugilat.

« Vas-y Kyle! S'écria Craig. Casse la gueule à ce gros lard!

-Quoi, mais faites les arrêter! Répliqua Wendy. Ils vont se faire mal! »

Mais même si quelqu'un l'avait voulu, personne n'aurait pu s'approcher de Kyle et Cartman sans risquer de se prendre un coup au passage. L'issue du combat était incertaine, car même si Cartman avait l'avantage de la force et une armure de graisse quasiment impénétrable, Kyle était plus rapide, et animé par une fureur noire.

Le combat tourna court cependant, quand la voix indigné du prof de sport couvrit tout le reste.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

Il franchit le cercle de spectateur et se précipita sur les deux garçons. Avec l'aisance que confère une longue habitude, il réussit à séparer Kyle et Cartman et les retint écartés l'un de l'autre. Kyle avait une lèvre fendue, Cartman un gros bleu sur la joue, et tous les deux avaient la même étincelle de haine dans le regard qu'ils posaient sur l'autre.

« Comment avez-vous pu? Bande de sauvages! Cria le prof furieux. Vous n'avez franchement rien de mieux à faire que de vous battre?

-Ce n'est pas de la faute de Kyle, essaya de protester Stan. C'est Cartman qui…

-Silence! Les autres, vous retournez aux vestiaires et vous rentrez tout de suite chez vous! Vous deux, vous venez avec moi! »

Le prof entraîna Kyle et Cartman avec lui dans son bureau, juste à côté du terrain de sport. Quelques élèves lancèrent un bref regard d'excuse à Kyle avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Stan hésita, mais quand Kenny lui mit une main sur l'épaule, il se détourna à son tour, après avoir lancé un sourire réconfortant à son meilleur ami.

Le prof de sport passa près de vingt minutes à expliquer aux deux garçons butés que la violence ne résolvait rien du tout et que se battre pendant les cours était le signe d'une profonde immaturité, indigne de garçons âgés de quinze ans. Son discours engagé effleurait l'esprit de ses élèves, mais sans y pénétrer, ce dont il se rendit bien compte. Il fallait dire que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'ils se querellaient, et que tous les profs du lycée avaient été obligés de les rappeler à l'ordre au moins une fois. Evidemment il existait un très net contraste entre ces deux garçons: d'un côté on avait Kyle, un élève brillant et talentueux, au caractère agréable, de l'autre ce Eric Cartman, un gros obèse médiocre qui attirait plus la haine et le mépris que la compassion. Quand il réalisa que ce n'était ni ses paroles, ni une retenue qui changerait quoi que ce soit, le prof se leva de sa chaise et déclara que maintenant l'affaire était close.

« Serrez-vous la main et allez vous changer maintenant »

Kyle et Cartman échangèrent un regard de pure haine. Puis ils se tendirent la main, ou plutôt Cartman écrasa de sa poigne les phalanges de Kyle, qui resta cependant stoïque. Le prof soupira intérieurement et les renvoya de son bureau. Les deux garçons traversèrent sans mot dire le terrain désormais vide, et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Pas un son n'accueillit leur arrivée, tout simplement parce que la pièce était aussi vide que le terrain, et seuls leurs sacs restaient gisant à leur place, à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre.

Kyle poussa un grognement, et regretta de s'être laissé emporter. Mais enfin avec Cartman, pas moyen de faire autrement. Dommage que le monologue du prof ait été si long, maintenant il était seul avec ce gros connard, et c'était pour lui une punition pire qu'une colle. Décidé à en prendre son parti, Kyle enleva ses chaussures, son tee-shirt humide de sueur, son short et son slip, noua une serviette autour de ses hanches, et se dirigea vers les douches, sans accorder le moindre regard au gros qui le regarda passer avec une expression étrange.

Puis Cartman fit pareil et rejoignit son ennemi juré.


	2. Chap 2: dans les douches

**Chapitre 2: Dans les douches**

Kyle entra et se dirigea aussitôt vers la douche la plus proche du mur, qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Il enleva sa serviette et la plia consciencieusement avant de la poser sur le rebord prévu à cet effet. Puis il appuya sur le bouton, et un jet d'eau fraiche jaillit aussitôt, ce qui lui arracha un soupir de soulagement. Ca faisait du bien après ces deux heures à courir et à suer.

Puis il entendit un bruit de pas, et vit Cartman entrer à son tour, en retenant des deux mains les bords de sa serviette. Il était tellement gros que même les modèles les plus grands ne suffisaient pas à le couvrir entièrement. A la vue des énormes bourrelets qui faisaient paraître Cartman plus large que haut, Kyle se dit que ce n'était pas une serviette, mais une nappe qu'il aurait fallu pour lui. Il grimaça de dégoût.

Cartman posa sa serviette et prit une douche à quelques mètres de Kyle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Kyle détourna le sien aussitôt, une expression de profond mépris sur le visage. Cartman fronça les sourcils, et attarda ses yeux sur certaines parties du corps de Kyle, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Le jeune juif ne s'en rendit pas compte, occupé qu'il était à se frictionner avec son savon, créant un léger nuage de mousse sur son corps. Ses cheveux roux, aplatis par l'eau, lui collaient au front.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers Cartman et se rendit compte que le gros garçon n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il n'avait ni actionné la douche, ni sorti son savon, il restait là à le regarder stupidement. Kyle réalisa alors que ce qu'il fixait si intensément du regard, c'était son bas-ventre. Il sursauta, rougit, et se détourna un peu.

« Cartman, je peux savoir ce que tu fous, là?

-Moi? Mais rien, je te regarde, c'est tout.

-Ca fait cinq minutes que tu restes là à me regarder la bite! A quoi tu penses, espèce de gros dégueulasse?

-A rien, je me demandais juste si c'est vrai que les juifs ont un pénis plus gros que les autres. Le problème c'est que d'ici je ne vois pas très bien. »

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Cartman fit un pas en direction de Kyle. Le jeune roux, surpris, n'eut pas le réflexe de se sauver, ce qui aurait pu changer bien des choses par la suite. Cartman s'approcha de lui, ce même sourire étrange sur son visage, et il posa sur Kyle un regard qui le mit instantanément mal à l'aise.

La grosse main de Cartman se posa sur le sexe de Kyle. Le jeune juif, choqué, le repoussa et esquissa un geste de recul. Le problème, il s'en rendit compte vite, c'était qu'il était accolé contre le mur. Pas d'échappatoire derrière, ni devant puisque Cartman à lui seul remplissait pratiquement tout l'espace libre. Kyle déglutit, effrayé bien malgré lui.

« Cartman…Cartman, fous le camp tout de suite. Fiche-moi la paix.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kyle? Maintenant que Stan et Kenny ne sont plus là pour te couver, tu as peur, c'est ça? »

La main de Cartman se remit là où elle était. Elle effleura une seconde la toison rousse et bouclée, avant d'effectuer un léger mouvement sur le membre de Kyle. Celui-ci sentit comme un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, et cela l'effraya encore plus que les intentions de son ennemi juré.

« Laisse-moi tranquille! »

Il repoussa la main de Cartman, et voulut s'esquiver sur le côté. Mais le gros n'avait pas envie de voir son juif lui échapper. Il poussa avec brutalité Kyle, lui saisit les mains, et les retint contre le mur. Kyle se débattit en vain.

« Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi tout de suite!

-Arrête un peu de te plaindre Kyle, lui murmura Cartman à l'oreille. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça. »

Il approcha son visage de celui de Kyle, et sourit en le voyant si effrayé. Il voulut l'embrasser, mais Kyle tourna la tête. Il réessaya, mais à chaque fois son ennemi lui échappait et refusait de se laisser faire. Ca ne fit que l'amuser un peu plus.

« Oh, on joue les rebelles Kyle? Attend, je sais ce que je dois faire. »

Il croisa les mains de Kyle au dessus de sa tête, et de façon à pouvoir le retenir de sa seule main gauche. Sa main droite caressa la joue de Kyle, puis se glissa jusque son entrejambe. Quand il sentit le contact, Kyle laissa échapper un gémissement. De peur ou d'envie? Difficile à dire.

« Cartman arrête, ne fais pas… »

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, coupée par un borborygme indéfinissable quand il se retrouva bien malgré lui en érection.

Kyle voulut se débattre, mais il avait l'impression d'être pétrifié, paralysé. La main de Cartman continuait son lent mouvement, et faisait naître en lui des sensations jusque là totalement inconnues. Le jeune juif ferma les yeux et serra les dents, il aurait voulu repousser Cartman le plus loin possible, mais il fut à peine capable d'émettre une faible protestation. Son corps tout entier était comme électrisé.

Cartman le regardait, sans perdre ce sourire lubrique et triomphant. Il sentait bien les efforts que faisait Kyle pour se dégager de l'emprise de son ennemi, mais en vain. Le juif était totalement en son pouvoir. Le gros accéléra le mouvement, et sentit son propre pénis se mettre au garde à vous. Qui l'aurait cru il y a à peine une demi-heure? pensa-t-il avec amusement. Il y a une demi-heure il s'est jeté sur moi pour me casser la gueule, et maintenant c'est moi qui ait le dessus sur lui! Mais là je ne sais pas s'il en parlera un jour aux autres connards.

Il accéléra encore son geste. Kyle était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Son souffle était rapide. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa joue. Même s'il avait été capable d'échapper à la poigne de Cartman, il n'aurait pas pu se dégager. Soudain, son corps se tendit, son souffle se coupa, et un liquide blanchâtre jaillit de son pénis et éclaboussa la main de Cartman. Kyle expira un grand coup, et rouvrit les yeux. Son regard était vide, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Cartman se sentit encore plus excité. Il relâcha les mains de Kyle et attrapa celle de droite. Il la posa sur son propre pénis, et Kyle se laissa faire, encore déboussolé.

« Allez Kyle, murmura-t-il. Vas-y, fais-moi pareil. »

Il lui pressa légèrement le poignet pour le ramener à la situation présente, et le jeune juif sortit petit à petit de sa léthargie. Il regarda fixement le visage avide de Cartman, puis baissa le regard sur sa main. La réalité se fraya lentement un chemin dans les méandres de son esprits. Sa main posée sur le pénis de Cartman se crispa, il ferma le poing et le balança dans la mâchoire de son ennemi, qui poussa un cri de surprise. Puis Kyle plia le genou et l'envoya cogner les couilles de Cartman, qui tomba à terre en se tenant l'entrejambe, temporairement hors d'état de nuire. Sans perdre une seconde, le jeune juif se dégagea, se sauva dans les vestiaires, attrapa en vitesse ses affaires et courut, tout nu, jusqu'aux toilettes des filles, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Une fois là, il se précipita dans une cabine qu'il ferma à clé, le cœur battant la chamade, encore stupéfait et apeuré. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Comment était ce possible? En y repensant, une rougeur qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec du désir envahit ses joues.

Kyle se rhabilla et n'osa pas bouger de sa cachette pendant près d'une demi-heure, terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec Cartman. Quand il se risqua à jeter à coup d'œil dans le couloir, il ne vit personne. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et se sauva jusque chez lui, fuyant son ennemi et le contact de sa main sur son corps.


	3. Chap 3: incertitudes

**Chapitre 3: Incertitudes**

Kyle rentra chez lui en courant, par peur de croiser Cartman. Il franchit la porte de sa maison, et ressentit en la refermant un sentiment de soulagement à l'idée qu'il ne risquait pas de voir son ennemi juré ici.

« Te voilà enfin bobby, s'exclama Sheila. Où étais-tu, je me suis inquiétée!

-Euh…on a fini un peu en retard, mentit-il. Et puis j'ai été retenu au bureau du prof…parce que je me suis battu avec Cartman.

-Encore? Voyons Kyle, combien de fois devrai-je te répéter de ne pas répondre à ses provocations? Tu sais bien que c'est tout ce qu'il attend de toi! »

L'interprétation à double sens de cette phrase fit rougir de honte Kyle. Sa mère eut l'air surprise.

« Je…Je dois monter…mes devoirs…j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

Il dévala les escaliers en courant, se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ainsi isolé du reste du monde, il jeta son sac dans un coin et s'affala sur le lit, les joues cuisantes. S'il avait réussi à oublier ce qui était arrivé pendant le trajet, focalisé sur sa crainte de se retrouver face à face avec Cartman, maintenant la mémoire lui revenait, cinglante et effrayante. Cartman l'avait coincé dans les douches, l'avait plaqué contre le mur, l'avait branlé et Kyle…Kyle avait…

« J'ai bandé, conclut Kyle avec effroi. J'ai bandé, et j'ai même apprécié ça. Putain de merde, j'arrive pas à y croire! »

Que Cartman ait des tendances homo, ça faisait longtemps que Kyle le soupçonnait. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles que le fait qu'il avait souvent vis-à-vis de certains garçons des attitudes assez étranges. Kyle pensait notamment à cette « blague » qu'il avait fait à Butters, des années auparavant, quand il avait profité du sommeil de l'innocent garçon pour mettre sa bite dans sa bouche et prendre des photos. Au final, qu'il s'amuse à branler d'autres mecs n'était pas si étrange que ça.

Mais putain, qu'il s'amuse à le branler lui! Lui, Kyle Broflovski, juif pratiquant, roux, premier de la classe! C'était quoi ce bordel? Il devrait être la dernière personne sur qui fantasmerait un gros antisémite comme Cartman! Kyle se souvint de l'expression de désir sur le visage du gros, pendant qu'il s'amusait avec lui, et son envie, après, que Kyle lui fasse pareil. A cette pensée, Kyle serra les dents, comme s'il allait gerber.

« Moi le branler? Ce gros fils de pute? Hors de question! »

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par un air de hip-hop venu de son sac à dos. Kyle sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise. Quand il comprit que c'était juste son portable, il soupira de soulagement, se leva et fouilla dans les poches de son sac.

« Et si c'était lui? » Se dit-il soudain.

L'estomac noué, il attrapa l'appareil et regarda le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. « Stan Marsh». Il se détendit et décrocha aussitôt.

« Allô Stan?

-Salut Kyle, alors ça a été avec le prof de sport?

-Ouais, ouais, ça va. Il nous a juste fait un sermon sur le fait que se battre à l'école c'est pas bien. »

Le «nous » signifiait bien sûr lui et Cartman, et il se sentit encore plus mal.

« Tu n'as pas été collé? Cartman non plus? Donc ça va, tu t'en es bien tiré finalement! »

« Si tu savais Stan…je ne sais pas si je m'en suis si bien tiré que ça »

« Mais du coup j'ai même pas bu te payer à boire. On peut remettre ça à demain? »

Une seconde, Kyle fut tenté de raconter à Stan ce qui s'était passé après le sermon du prof. Cela le soulagerait d'un poids considérable, et cela lui permettrait d'avoir un point de vue objectif sur la situation. Mais à cette idée, une profonde horreur bloqua les mots dans sa bouche. Et si Stan se mettait à croire qu'il était attiré par Cartman? Qu'ils sortaient ensemble, une sorte de couple SM peut-être? Et si tout le lycée l'apprenait?

« Kyle? Kyle tu es toujours là?

-Hein? Euh…oui oui, je suis là…Je…Que…Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà?

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais te payer un verre demain.

-Ah…et bien oui, oui demain je peux, je serai libre… »

Un profond silence suivit.

« Ca ne va pas Kyle?

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu es bizarre.

-Bizarre? Mais comment ça bizarre? Je ne suis pas bizarre! »

Un autre silence, plus court.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Cartman? Il t'a encore fait une crasse? »

Le cœur de Kyle cessa de battre une seconde.

« Non, non je t'assure, il ne s'est rien passé. Ecoute, euh…il est tard, j'ai plein de devoirs à faire, je vais en avoir pour des heures. On se retrouve demain au lycée?

-…D'accord Kyle. A demain

-Oui, toi aussi. »

Il raccrocha. De l'autre côté de la ligne, Stan écouta le bip bip agaçant, profondément intrigué. « Il est tard, Kyle a plein de devoirs à faire? » Il était à peine 16h30, et ils n'avaient pas eu tant de travail à faire que ça, et de toute façon Kyle faisait toujours ses devoirs en avance. Stan était loin d'être idiot, il avait senti dans la voix de Kyle une hésitation, une gêne. Et ce léger trouble quand il avait évoqué Cartman.

« Le gros lard lui a encore fait un coup de pute, à tous les coups. Mais Kyle n'est pas du genre à se renfermer sur lui-même. Et d'habitude il me parle de tout, même des trucs les plus embarrassants. »

Kyle éteignit son portable et s'allongea sur le lit. Il ne s'était franchement pas montré convainquant avec Stan. Il fallait s'attendre à subir un interrogatoire le lendemain.


	4. Chap 4: la dette

**Bonjour à tous. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps énorme qu'il m'a fallu pour poster la suite de ma fic (examens obligent, je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire), et je tiens à remercier les gens qui me laissent des commentaires, ça m'encourage à m'y remettre. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et que vous ne vous lasserez pas étant donné que cette fic promet d'être assez longue, même si mon rythme de postage laisse à désirer. Gros bizoux!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: La dette**

Le lendemain, juste avant la première heure de cours, Cartman aborda Kyle alors qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir son casier. Le roux, qui avait espéré sans trop y croire que le gros ne reviendrait pas sur l'incident de la veille, ne lui fit pas l'aumône d'un regard.

« Salut Kyle, lui lança Cartman d'un ton faussement aimable. Comment ça va ce matin?

-Fous le camp.

-Quelle grossièreté! Décidemment les juifs n'ont aucune éducation, en plus d'être des sales voleurs et des lâches! »

S'il espérait une réaction de Kyle, il fut déçu. Le jeune juif avait décidé de faire comme s'il ne c'était rien passé la veille. Malheureusement, Cartman ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et passa aussitôt au sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Kyle, dit-il en laissant tomber le ton amical. Quand les cours seront finis ce soir, je veux que tu viennes chez moi.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. On a commencé quelque chose hier, qu'on a pas terminé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Fais pas le juif hypocrite, tu veux! Hier, tu as eu droit à ton petit moment de plaisir. Maintenant c'est mon tour. Tu me dois bien ça, non? »

Furieux, Kyle oublia ses bonnes résolutions et se tourna vers Cartman, une expression de colère sur le visage.

« Je te dois ça tu dis? Pauvre connard, parce que tu crois que j'ai aimé sentir tes gros doigts dégueulasses sur moi?

-T'as triqué comme un âne, sourit Cartman. Tu as pas arrêté de gémir, et tu as juté à la fin. Alors vas pas raconter que tu n'as pas aimé ça. »

Kyle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce souvenir. C'était vrai qu'il avait éjaculé, et qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose à ce moment…Mais enfin, le dégoût qu'il ressentait après coup dépassait largement ce vague plaisir! Et ce n'était encore rien à côté de ce que lui faisait l'idée de branler Cartman en retour.

« Cartman…dit-il en s'efforçant de garder son calme. Tu dégage tout de suite et tu me reparle plus jamais de cette histoire. Jamais je ne ferai des trucs comme ça avec toi. Tu me débectes.

-Oh vraiment? Et bien laisse-moi te dire un truc Kyle, et en tant que juif tu vas sûrement très bien le comprendre. Tu as une dette envers moi maintenant. Tu me dois une branlette. Et prends garde, parce que les dettes, il faut les payer le plus tôt possible, sinon les intérêts deviennent beaucoup trop élevés pour être remboursable. Tiens le toi pour dit. »

Cartman se détourna et partit. Kyle le regarda s'en aller, le visage rouge autant de colère que de gêne.

« Hé Kyle! Comment ça va? »

Stan venait dans sa direction, accompagné par Kenny. Il eut l'air perplexe.

« Kyle? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu as l'air furieux.

-C'est encore Cartman? Il t'a encore raconté une vacherie? »

Kyle ne répondit pas et alla dans la classe sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Stan et Kenny échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? »

*

Le premier cours de la matinée était économie, et traitait de l'importance du système bancaire. La prof monologua pendant une heure sans s'arrêter, laissant aux élèves le soin de prendre des notes. Quand elle eut achevé, à cinq minutes de la fin du cours, elle demanda.

« Bon, vous avez des questions? »

Cartman leva la main, ce qui lui valu un regard surpris de la prof: Cartman ne participait jamais aux cours d'habitude.

« Oui Eric?

-Je voulais savoir…est-ce quand on fait une avance à quelqu'un il doit forcément rendre des intérêts? »

Kyle lui jeta un regard furieux, mais personne ne le remarqua. La prof réfléchit une seconde.

« Et bien…s'il s'agit d'une banque, oui il y a forcément un taux d'intérêt. Sinon le système ne pourrait pas fonctionner. C'est la base de notre économie.

-Merci madame, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Souriant, le gros regarda Kyle, qui tremblait presque de rage à l'idée que ce gros connard avait évoqué sans en avoir l'air ses attouchements dans la douche devant toute la classe! Mais quel gros connard d'enfoiré de fils de pute!

*

A la récréation du matin, Kyle se rendit aux toilettes du premier étage. Debout devant l'urinoir, il réfléchissait, quand deux mains dodues enlacèrent ses hanches.

« Alors juif, tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé? »

Kyle sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise. Cartman s'écarta d'un pas et se mit à rire.

« Kyle, enfin fais gaffe, tu en as foutu partout! »

Furieux de s'en rendre compte, et encore plus furieux que Cartman ait poussé l'audace jusqu'à le suivre dans les toilettes, Kyle s'empressa de finir de ce qu'il faisait et se tourna vers son ennemi, une lueur de haine pure dans le regard. Le gros ne fit qu'en sourire.

« Dis Kyle, si tu veux en finir vite, on peut aller s'enfermer dans une cabine! »

Les mots n'étant pas assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, Kyle songeait très sérieusement à en venir aux mains quand Butters poussa la porte des toilettes.

« Oh salut les gars! Dit-il en souriant niaisement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

Le jeune juif n'ayant pas trop envie que l'objet du conflit entre lui et Cartman soit connu de quelqu'un d'autre, il préféra s'en aller sans demander son reste. Avant que la porte se ferme, Cartman eut le temps de lui crier « Fais gaffe Kyle! Le temps passe, le temps passe, et les intérêts augmentent! »

*

Le soir venu, Kyle rentra épuisé et démoralisé chez lui. Sa mère était dans le salon en train de regarder la télé.

« Bonsoir Kyle, tu as bien travaillé?

-Oui Maman, ça peut aller…

-C'est très bien. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, tu as reçu une lettre. »

Sheila lui tendit une enveloppe timbrée, où l'adresse avait été écrite d'une écriture brouillonne. Kyle serra les dents quand il reconnut l'écriture de Cartman. Il se leva, attrapa la lettre, et monta à l'étage sans ajouter un mot. Il resta de longues minutes assis sur le lit, le regard fixé sur l'objet, puis se décida à la déchirer. A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, il y avait juste une feuille de papier brouillon, pliée en deux, sur laquelle Cartman avait fait un dessin assez suggestif de Kyle et lui, nus dans les douches. Furieux, le jeune juif déchira le dessin et le jeta à la poubelle.

« Si tu crois que ça va suffire pour me persuader Cartman, tu te goures complètement » murmura-t-il.

Un léger malaise s'empara de lui en repensant à l'audace de son ennemi ce matin aux toilettes. Il ne reculait vraiment devant rien. Et jusqu'où irait-il pour pousser Kyle à régler sa dette avant de se lasser? Kyle serra les dents, car la réponse qui lui était venue spontanément à l'esprit était « jusqu'au bout. »


	5. Chap 5: dissuasion

**Voilà, et plus vite que le dernier, le nouveau chapitre de "la dette"! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 5: dissuasion **

Quelques jours plus tard, à la fin des cours, Stan rattrapa Kyle au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter le lycée.

« Kyle, tu peux venir une minute? Je voudrais te parler. »

Le jeune juif devina tout de suite ce que son ami voulait, hésita; mais il le suivit. Les deux garçons se frayèrent un chemin à travers la masse d'élèves et se dirigèrent vers une classe vide. Là, Stan ferma soigneusement la porte et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas bronché.

« Bon maintenant qu'on est au calme, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire ce qui se passe.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je parle de toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin? Pourquoi tu es aussi renfermé depuis quelques jours?

-Je ne suis pas du tout renfermé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. »

Stan fronça les sourcils, et regarda son ami d'un air sévère. Gêné, Kyle baissa le regard.

« Arrête de vouloir le cacher. Tu t'imagines qu'on ne s'en est pas rendu compte Kenny et moi? Ca fait des jours que tu ne parle presque plus, tu ne t'intéresse à rien, tu ne participe même plus en cours. Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de nous cacher? »

Kyle garda les yeux baissés, ses mains se crispant autour de son sac. Il ouvrit la bouche, hésita une seconde, puis parla enfin.

« J'ai…C'est juste que…j'ai… »

Stan attendit patiemment. Kyle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de résignation.

« C'est à cause de Cartman.

-Je le savais! S'exclama Stan. Il n'y a que ce gros fils de pute qui puisse te mettre dans un tel état! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois? »

Kyle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Stan. Les joues du rouquin avait adopté une teinte cramoisie.

« Il veut que…je fasse des trucs avec lui. »

Stan écarquilla les yeux.

« Pardon? »

Après une dernière hésitation, Kyle se décida à sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il commença par raconter ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt dans les douches, puis décrivit sa gêne, sa colère, tous les sentiments qui l'avaient habités. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il semblait aller mieux, comme si s'épancher auprès de son meilleur ami lui faisait du bien. Stan, stupéfait, l'écoutait sans mot dire.

« Et pour finir, il m'a dit que maintenant j'avais une dette envers lui! Et qu'il valait mieux que je la paie le plus vite possible, sinon je devrais rendre des intérêts, enfin un truc comme ça. Et depuis, il n'arrête pas de me le rappeler! Il m'a mit des mots dans mon casier, il me suit partout, il n'arrête pas de faire des remarques sur les dettes et les garçons qui ne contrôlent pas leurs pulsions! Il a même téléphoné chez moi! Tu imagines! Il a eu mon père au bout du fil, et il lui a expliqué que j'étais en dette avec lui et qu'il commençait à s'impatienter! J'ai même eu droit à un sermon de la part de mon paternel! Tu arrives à le croire ça? Evidemment je ne lui ai pas dit quel genre de dette j'étais sensé payer, mais…

-Il est complètement malade…murmura Stan d'une voix blanche. Il ne croit quand même pas que tu vas le…enfin…tu n'as pas l'intention de lui céder, pas vrai?

-Moi? C'est hors de question! Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la nausée. Mais… »

Kyle marqua une pause.

« Mais le problème c'est que tel que je le connais, il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il veut. Et quand il finira par comprendre que les mots et les sous-entendus devant tout le monde ne marchent pas, j'ai peur qu'il aille plus loin.

-Plus loin? Comment ça?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ça me fait un peu peur. Je ne sais plus comment réagir. »

Stan appuya une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Tu as bien fait de m'en parler Kyle. Il ne faut jamais garder ce genre de chose pour soi. Ne t'en fait pas, rentre chez toi, je vais parler à Cartman.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire?

-Je vais essayer de le convaincre d'arrêter de te harceler. Je crois que je sais comment faire. Fais-moi confiance, j'y arriverai. »

Kyle eut l'air dubitatif, mais il ne dit rien.

*

La sonnerie retentit dans toute la maison jusqu'aux oreilles de Cartman. Il était dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau, en train d'écrire une nouvelle lettre à l'intention de Kyle. Son crayon en l'air, il cherchait les mots justes pour convaincre son juif de régler sa dette. Un profond agacement se lisait sur son visage. « Putain, j'aurais du me douter que ce connard de juif ne voudrait pas rembourser. Mais nom de Dieu, il me remboursera, parole d'Eric Cartman. »

Le problème c'était que les lettres et les paroles ne servaient à rien. Ce n'était pas ça qui convaincrait Kyle de venir chez lui. Il fallait trouver quelque chose de plus persuasif. Se montrer plus menaçant quelque part. Et c'était ce que Cartman cherchait avec tant de ferveur depuis une bonne heure. Trouver l'argument convainquant. Et ensuite, Kyle paierait. Il paierait même très cher pour tout le temps qu'il avait fait perdre à Cartman!

« Poussin! Claironna la voix de Liane Cartman à l'étage en dessous. C'est un de tes amis qui veut te voir! »

Cartman se tourna vers la porte. Kyle, enfin? Il s'était enfin décidé? Un large sourire éclaira le visage du gros, et il posa son stylo devenu inutile. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, et il s'efforça de cacher sa jubilation. « Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit, mais ce n'était pas Kyle qui se tenait derrière. C'était ce connard de Stan. Cartman sentit sa joie disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

Stan referma la porte derrière lui.

« Kyle m'a tout raconté Cartman. Tu es vraiment un gros porc, en plus d'être un connard!

-Dis, si c'est pour m'insulter, tu ferais aussi bien de partir tout de suite de chez moi!

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas traîner. Je suis juste venu te mettre en garde.

-En garde? Et contre quoi?

-Tu sais que ce que tu as fait à Kyle ça porte un nom? Ca s'appelle du harcèlement sexuel. Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, c'est puni par la loi. Même pour des adolescents comme nous. »

Une fureur noire déforma le visage de Cartman. Stan supporta cette vision sans broncher.

« Si tu continues tes conneries, et crois-moi je le saurais, je te dénoncerai aux profs. Je peux te jurer que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

-Si tu me dénonces, je te promet que je raconterai à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé entre Kyle et moi! Je dirai que c'est lui qui m'a fait des avances, et que ce n'est qu'une petite salope!

-Et tu t'imagines que quelqu'un te croira? A ton avis, qui de vous deux passera pour le pervers? D'ailleurs n'oublie pas que tout le monde se souvient encore de la photo de toi en train de faire une pipe à Butters avec un grand sourire! Je suis sûre que ça ne surprendra personne que tu fasse dans le harcèlement sexuel! »

Bouillonnant de rage, Cartman ne sut pas quoi répondre. Stan, sentant que le message avait été compris, se détourna et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

« Soit raisonnable Cartman. Kyle veut juste que tu arrêtes de l'emmerder. Fais-le, et on essaiera d'oublier toute cette histoire. Allez, à demain. »

Il sortit. Cartman fixa un long moment l'endroit où il s'était tenu pour la dernière fois, les poings se serrant convulsivement. Il se rassit à son bureau, et poussa un cri de colère.

« Enfoiré de connard de fils de pute!! Foutu juif de merde! »

Il allait leur faire payer…

*

Un peu après minuit, Stan fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Maugréant, il alluma la lumière et attrapa l'objet. L'écran affichait « _1 nouveau message de: inconnu_ ». Il afficha le sms, et le lut, les yeux s'écarquillant un peu plus à chaque mot.

_« Stan, c'est Kyle, je t'écris du portable de ma mère. Peux-tu me rejoindre tout de suite sur la colline de Phil Collins, en faisant bien attention de ne pas être suivi? Cartman m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure, il m'a menacé, il est complètement malade. J'ai peur, je dois te parler tout de suite, je t'en prie. »_

« Cartman, murmura Stan entre ses dents, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? »

S'il avait fait des menaces à Kyle, Stan n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le dénoncer! Le brun se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et sortit silencieusement de chez lui. Il courut en direction du point de rendez-vous, et se rendit compte quand il y fut qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Kyle? Tu es là? »

Pas de réponse. Il était peut-être en chemin. Stan glissa les mains dans ses poches, et attendit, mille pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un était accroupi derrière un buisson et l'observait attentivement à la faible lueur de la lune. Une silhouette de sa taille, mais beaucoup plus large, qui tenait une batte de base-ball à la main.

Stan frissonna, le vent s'était levé. Il se tourna en direction de la ville, par où Kyle était sensé venir et attendit. Un nuage passa brièvement devant la lune, masquant la seule source de lumière des environs. Satisfait, Cartman sourit narquoisement et se leva. Le vent dissimula le bruit de ses pas. Stan regardait toujours dans la direction opposée. Le gros leva sa batte, et à la seconde même la lune réapparut. Le jeune brun perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà Cartman abaissait sa batte.

Le lourd objet frappa l'épaule de Stan, qui tomba à genoux en poussant un cri de douleur. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Cartman frappa à nouveau, sur le dos cette fois. Puis il recommença, encore et encore, sans tenir compte des cris et du craquement des os de son ennemi. Un coup plus violent que les autres frappa de plein fouet Stan à la tête, qui s'effondra et ne bougea plus. Cartman ne s'arrêta qu'à ce moment-là, essoufflé, ses mains moites glissant sur son arme. Sa victime restait immobile, et de vilaines taches cramoisies tachaient la neige là où il reposait, surtout au niveau de la tête. Cartman sourit à cette vision.

« C'est fini, pas vrai Stan? Tu ne viendras plus me menacer maintenant. Tu ne m'empêcheras plus de régler mes comptes avec Kyle, hein? »

Avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli, Cartman s'en alla et rentra chez lui, abandonnant le corps immobile de Stan, tandis que la neige recommençait à tomber et effaçait les traces de ses pas sur la colline.


	6. Chap 6: Kyle cède

**Chapitre 6: Kyle cède**

Kyle ouvrit son casier et constata immédiatement qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucun mot de Cartman à son intention. Soulagé, il attrapa les livres dont il avait besoin pour ses cours du matin et referma la porte. Il jeta un bref regard autour de lui, mais ne vit ni Stan, ni Cartman.

Son ami lui avait envoyé un message la veille au soir, pour lui annoncer qu'il avait parlé à Cartman et qu'il avait essayé de le persuader d'arrêter de harceler Kyle. Le jeune juif avait du mal à croire que le gros lard ait pu abandonner aussi facilement la partie, mais le fait qu'il n'ait trouvé ce matin aucun message provocateur à son intention semblait vouloir dire que c'était enfin fini. Kyle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se demandait comment Stan avait bien pu faire.

Son regard fut alors attiré par un petit attroupement un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Des élèves de sa classe étaient réunis autour d'une silhouette blonde, qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Butters. Le jeune garçon parlait avec animation aux autres, qui échangeaient des remarques et des commentaires à voix basse. Intrigué, Kyle s'approcha de ses camarades.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-T'es pas au courant Kyle? Il parait qu'on a retrouvé Stan sur la colline de Phil Collins ce matin! Il est grièvement blessé. »

Kyle eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un violent coup dans l'estomac.

« Quoi?

-Ouais, comme je vous l'ai dit! S'exclama Butters d'une voix passionnée. C'est un type qui promenait son chien qui la retrouvé! Il parait qu'il a été tabassé.

-Tabassé? Par qui?

-Aucune idée! Il était recouvert de neige, on pense que c'est arrivé cette nuit! Ses parents ne savaient même pas qu'il était sorti! On l'a emmené à l'hôpital ce matin.

-Mais…mais est-ce qu'il va bien? Bafouilla Kyle. Il s'en sortira?

-Personne ne sait! Il parait qu'il est dans le coma!

-Oh ben ça alors, dit soudain une voix désagréable juste derrière le dos de Kyle. Je me demande qui pouvait bien en vouloir à ce pauvre Stan! »

Kyle se retourna et croisa le regard de Cartman. Le gros lard le contempla avec des yeux brillants de triomphe, et lui adressa un sourire entendu. Kyle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. « C'est pas vrai… ».

La sonnerie des cours l'empêcha de pousser plus loin ses réflexions. Cartman adressa un signe de tête moqueur à son ennemi paralysé d'effroi et se rendit dans la classe. Kyle suivit le mouvement des autres élèves, sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, et s'assit machinalement à sa place.

« C'est pas vrai, se répéta-t-il. C'est pas possible. Cartman aurait tabassé Stan à cause de toute cette histoire? »

Et maintenant Stan était dans le coma. Dans le coma pour avoir essayé d'aider son ami.

Muet d'horreur, Kyle passa la matinée affalé sur sa table, le visage entre les mains. Les professeurs devaient être au courant de quelque chose car aucun d'eux ne dérangea le jeune juif dans ses réflexions. Les autres élèves de la classe, sachant la profonde amitié qui liait Stan et Kyle, lui jetaient nombre de regards compatissants. Kenny, bouleversé lui aussi, vint voir Kyle à l'intercours et s'efforça de le rassurer sur le sort de Stan.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kyle. Stan est toujours en vie. Les comas ça ne dure jamais très longtemps. Tu verras, je suis sûr qu'il se réveillera! »

Kyle ne lui répondit pas. A l'évidence Kenny n'était au courant de rien concernant Cartman.

A midi, Kyle se retira dans un coin isolé de la cour pour y réfléchir à son aise. A sa peur se mêlaient désormais de la culpabilité et de la colère. Pourquoi avait-il mêlé Stan à cette histoire? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas occupé de ses affaires tout seul au lieu de se plaindre auprès de son meilleur ami? Et ce fils de pute de Cartman…Kyle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le haïr avec autant de force.

« Et bien alors juif? Tu pense à ton petit copain le légume? »

Kyle leva la tête. Cartman se tenait face à lui, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Le jeune roux se redressa, les poings serrés convulsivement.

« Connard! » S'exclama-t-il.

Cartman esquiva le coup de poing de Kyle et le plaqua contre le mur avec brutalité. Kyle se tortilla, sans pouvoir échapper à la force de son ennemi.

« Connard! Gros fils de pute! C'est toi qui a tabassé Stan!

-Parle moins fort, tu veux Kyle, murmura Cartman.

-Enfoiré! Je vais te tuer!

-Est-ce que tu vas la fermer! »

La main de Cartman se posa sur la gorge de Kyle et serra lentement. Kyle voulut se dégager, mais finit par céder après une longue minute. Cartman le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Kyle, c'est entièrement de ta faute ce qui s'est passé! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu envoies Stan me faire des menaces de merde? Dis-toi bien que je ne m'arrêterai jamais avant que tu aies payé ta dette. Je peux te jurer que je ne te laisserai jamais en paix tant que tu n'auras pas remboursé. »

Cartman approcha son visage de celui de Kyle, qui frémit de dégoût.

« Et crois-moi Kyle, je ferai tout pour que tu me rendes ce que tu me dois. Les lettres et les coups de téléphone n'ont pas suffi à l'évidence, alors je suis passé au stade supérieur. Je me suis dit qu'il te fallait peut-être une preuve de ma détermination.

-C'est pour ça que tu as envoyé Stan à l'hôpital? S'étrangla Kyle. Pour me…donner un avertissement?

-Exactement. Et sache que si tu ne te décides pas à payer ta dette, je m'en prendrai à quelqu'un d'autre. Kenny par exemple. Ou peut-être Ike. Tu es prêt à en arriver là Kyle?

-Tu es…complètement timbré Cartman! Tu ferais ça juste pour que je te touche la bite? »

Cartman sourit.

« Tu en doutes encore? »

Non, Kyle le croyait. Il n'y avait aucune place pour le mensonge dans les yeux de Cartman. Effrayé, Kyle se rendit compte qu'il avait sous-estimé le gros lard. Il était déterminé. Et complètement malade.

« Lâche-moi! Tu me fais mal! »

Cartman obéit et laissa Kyle se remettre de ses émotions. Le jeune juif réfléchissait à toute allure, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie, essayant de trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Malheureusement, il réalisa vite qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul. Il serra les dents, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de prononcer ses mots.

« Si…Si je fais ce que tu attends de moi…Tu promets d'arrêter de me harceler? Et de ne plus t'en prendre à mes amis?

-Bien sûr Kyle, répondit Cartman en souriant. Je ne demande que ça depuis le début. »

Il jubilait. Il avait gagné la partie. Kyle, rouge de colère et d'humiliation, s'obligea néanmoins à aller jusqu'au bout.

« Alors d'accord. Je vais…faire ce que tu veux.

-Formidable Kyle! Tu vois que tu sais être raisonnable quand tu veux! Alors viens chez moi ce soir.

-Ce soir? Mais je…

-Tu as une objection?

-Euh…non. Non, je viendrai chez toi ce soir.

-A dix-huit heures. Ma mère ne sera pas là. Et il va de soi que tu ne dis rien à personne, n'est-ce pas? »

Ca Cartman n'avait pas besoin de le préciser. Kyle avait bien l'intention de ne jamais parler de tout ça à qui que ce soit.

« Parfait. Alors à ce soir mon petit juif. J'ai hâte, tu ne peux pas savoir. »

Après un dernier sourire lubrique, Cartman s'en alla, laissant Kyle seul. Le roux s'affala contre le mur, rouge d'humiliation, mais ne regretta pas une seconde sa décision. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il repensa à Stan, et la culpabilité de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt le rongea à nouveau. Mon Dieu, il espérait que son ami reviendrait très vite à lui!


	7. Chap 7: réglage de dette

**Chapitre 7: réglage de dette**

A dix-huit heures précises, Kyle sonna à la porte de Cartman. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, et le gros lard s'empressa de le faire entrer, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue Kyle. »

Sans répondre, le jeune juif franchit le seuil, une boule de nervosité comprimant son estomac. Il avait beau être décidé, l'idée de toucher Cartman le dégoûtait toujours autant.

Il suivit son ennemi en silence jusqu'à sa chambre. Cartman referma la porte derrière lui et la ferma à clé. Le déclic atteignit presque Kyle physiquement, ça sonnait comme une condamnation. Il déglutit, s'en voulut de se montrer si émotif et pensa très fort à Stan pour se donner du courage.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Juste lui toucher la bite. Ca ne durera que quelques minutes. »

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sentir la nausée l'envahir.

Cartman se tourna vers lui, un sourire de prédateur sur le visage, comme si Kyle était un animal qu'il avait longtemps traqué et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir dévorer. Kyle serra les dents et s'obligea à ne rien montrer de ses sentiments.

« Bon, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée. Vas-y, sors-la moi.

-Attend une seconde Kyle, dit son ennemi avec jubilation. Enlève d'abord tes vêtements.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi faire?

-Pour régler ta dette, qu'est-ce que tu crois! »

Cartman posa ses mains sur la ceinture de Kyle et entreprit de la dénouer. Le roux le repoussa brutalement et fit un pas en arrière.

« Attends…c'est pas ce qui était prévu. Je devais seulement te branler. On n'a rien prévu d'autre que ça. »

Sa voix cachait mal son effarement à présent. Cartman fronça les sourcils et, sans crier gare, leva la main et frappa Kyle avec violence au visage. Le jeune juif s'écroula contre le lit, du sang coulant du nez. Sans attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Cartman l'attrapa par les épaules et le balança à plat ventre sur le lit.

« T'es malade! Qu'est-ce que tu..? »

Kyle voulut se redresser, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le gros se jeta sur lui et s'assit sur son dos, le condamnant à l'immobilité. Il lui saisit les poignets d'une main, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit de l'autre, et en sortit une paire de menottes. Avec aisance, il accrocha un bracelet à la main droite de Kyle, fit faire à la chaîne le tour d'un barreau du montant de lit, puis accrocha le deuxième bracelet. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se leva du lit et alla ouvrir son armoire. Kyle se débattit pour essayer de se débarrasser des menottes, en vain: il était coincé, et bel et bien coincé.

« Cartman, qu'est-ce qui te prend?! S'exclama Kyle sans essayer de dissimuler sa terreur.

-Je t'avais prévenu Kyle, répondit Cartman sans cesser de fouiller dans son armoire. Les dettes, il faut les payer le plus tôt possible, sinon les intérêts deviennent beaucoup trop élevés. Si tu avais fait ce qu'il fallait dès le début, je me serais contenté d'une simple branlette. Mais tu as voulu jouer au plus malin, et voilà le résultat. Tu as très exactement quatre jours de retard, plus les rappels à l'ordre que j'ai du faire, plus la visite de Stan, plus me débarrasser de Stan, ça en fait des intérêts à payer! »

Il se retourna vers sa proie, tenant entre ses mains un morceau de tissu blanc. Un sourire cruel étirait ses lèvres.

« Par conséquent, je pense qu'une véritable partie de baise suffira à régler ta dette.

-Cartman arrête! Ne fais pas ça! Ne… »

Le reste de la phrase fut étouffé par le chiffon que Cartman lui noua sur la bouche. Puis le gros l'attrapa par les hanches et dénoua sa ceinture, et ensuite lui enleva son pantalon. Kyle essaya bien de lui donner des coups de pied, mais il les évita avec facilité, sans cesser de sourire.

« Alors mon petit juif, on fait moins le fier maintenant! »

Quand Kyle se retrouva tout nu en dessous de la ceinture, Cartman lui écarta les jambes et lui ligota les chevilles au lit, le condamnant à l'impuissance. Terrorisé, Kyle essayait d'appeler au secours, mais il ne parvenait à produire que des gémissements étouffés. Quand il fut certain que sa proie ne pourrait pas se libérer, Cartman enleva ses vêtements, puis se dirigea vers son armoire, vérifia quelque chose et, laissant la porte entrouverte, poussa une exclamation de triomphe.

« Attention Kyle, me voilà! »

Le jeune juif poussa un hurlement de terreur.

Pris de panique, Kyle se débattit comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais il ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher les poignets. Il sentit Cartman se placer derrière lui, et poussa un nouveau cri quand il sentit ses mains dodues et humides de sueur se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Le contact de sa peau lui donna la chair de poule, et décupla sa terreur à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

« Arrête de gigoter, murmura Cartman à son oreille. C'est la première fois que je fais ça, tu risques d'avoir mal si tu continues… »

Ses dents attrapèrent son oreille, qu'il mordilla avec délices. Les mains grasses de Cartman caressèrent longuement sa peau, glissant lentement vers le bas de son corps.

« Mais pour être franc, poursuivit Cartman, j'ai beaucoup rêvé de cette scène. »

Kyle sentit les hanches de son ennemi se presser contre ses fesses. Son souffle rauque témoignait de son impatience. Cartman fit durer le plaisir aussi longtemps qu'il put, et chaque minute était pour Kyle comme autant d'heures. Au bout d'une éternité, il sentit quelque chose entrer en lui et poussa un cri perçant.

Cartman fronça les sourcils. C'était vachement étroit! Il poussa un peu plus fort, arrachant un nouvel hurlement à Kyle, mais son engin n'avança pas beaucoup plus. « Putain, mais ils font comment les pédés? » Mécontent, il donna un coup de boutoir plus violent que les autres, sans tenir compte du supplice qu'il faisait endurer à son ennemi, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'estime satisfait. Là, il se pencha en avant et posa un baiser moqueur sur la joue humide de larme de Kyle. Puis il entama le mouvement.

Kyle fut incapable de savoir combien de temps ça dura. Toujours est-il qu'au début Cartman prit tout son temps, comme pour savourer l'instant présent, et Kyle fermait les yeux en essayant d'oublier, de penser à autre chose, de se dire qu'il n'était pas là, et qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Effort totalement inutile. Puis Cartman commença à pousser de petits grognements, comme ceux d'un animal, et accéléra. Chaque coup frappait Kyle comme un coup de poignard, tant physique que mental. Il gémit et s'efforça de supporter, de se dire que ça ne durerait pas éternellement, même si chaque instant était d'une longueur atroce pour lui.

Il se rendit à peine compte que quelque chose de liquide entrait dans son anus, et qu'après avoir poussé une exclamation plus forte que les autres, Cartman ralentissait, puis s'arrêtait enfin. Essoufflé, le gros resta quelques instants immobile, les yeux brillants, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il se retira lentement du corps de Kyle, qui gémit, se rhabilla en silence et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Kyle était toujours allongé à plat ventre sur le lit. Du sang avait coulé de son anus, formant de petites auréoles écarlates sur les draps immaculés de Cartman. Sans cesser de sourire, Cartman libéra les chevilles de Kyle, lui enleva son bâillon, et ouvrit les menottes. Une fois libre, Kyle se roula en boule sur le lit, tremblant de tout ses membres, les joues mouillées de larmes. Cartman ricana avec cruauté.

« Et bien alors Kyle? Ca ne va pas? Allez, lève-toi, tu vas me salir mes draps! »

Il poussa avec brusquerie son ennemi vaincu hors du lit. Kyle se redressa tant bien que mal et s'efforça de tenir debout. Cartman lui tendit ses vêtements en lui ordonnant sèchement de se rhabiller. Le jeune juif obéit sans mot dire, comme dans un cauchemar, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ou plutôt comme s'il refusait d'y croire.

« Allons bon, ce n'était quand même pas si terrible que ça? Susurra Cartman d'une voix doucereuse. Si ça l'était, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même! Il fallait payer tes dettes à temps. »

Une fois Kyle habillé, Cartman lui rendit son sac, l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et le poussa doucement à l'extérieur. Le roux se laissa faire.

«Tu vois Kyle, maintenant on est quittes. On a réglé nos comptes maintenant. Et si tu ne veux pas voir un autre de tes amis finir à l'hôpital, je te conseille de ne rien dire à personne. Tu as compris? »

Comme Kyle ne réagissait pas, Cartman l'attrapa par un bras et le serra méchamment.

« Tu as compris, juif? »

Kyle sursauta, et hocha frénétiquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Cartman jubilait.

« Parfait. Allez, bonne nuit Kyle. A une prochaine fois. »

Puis il ferma la porte.

Kyle marcha sans mot dire vers sa maison, sans penser à rien. Son nez ne saignait plus. Il entra chez lui sans voir personne et se dirigea machinalement vers sa chambre. La nuit tombait dehors. Il posa son sac contre le bureau, en se disant qu'il était tard et qu'il ferait mieux de se mettre tout de suite à ses devoirs. Aussitôt, une profonde nausée s'empara de lui et il sentit quelque chose remonter dans sa gorge. Il se précipita jusqu'aux toilettes et vomit dans la cuvette immaculée. Une horrible douleur monta de ses fesses quand il s'accroupit, lui rappelant comme un coup de couteau ce qui s'était passé. Il éclata alors en sanglots déchirants et resta de longues minutes à genoux, le sang du viol coulant lentement le long de ses jambes.

*

Quand Kyle fut parti, Cartman remonta dans sa chambre et ouvrit grand son armoire. Il saisit la caméra numérique qu'il avait placé là, dans l'embrasure de la porte entrouverte. Elle tournait toujours. Il rembobina la bande, la repassa du début, et sourit en constatant qu'elle avait filmé toute la scène de viol dans les moindres détails.


	8. Chap 8: weekend chez soi

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça fait super plaisir! Maintenant l'histoire prend un tour décisif, j'espère que vous aimerez. Et pour Beautiful Drago, en réponse à ton com: je te rassure, Cartman sait très bien ce qu'il fait, il n'a commis aucune erreur, au contraire. Tu verras avec la suite^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: week-end chez soi**

Le lendemain était un samedi. Kyle le passa enfermé dans sa chambre, dans son lit, les couvertures tirées sur lui comme une sorte de protection contre de terribles souvenirs. Il avait fait croire à ses parents qu'il était malade, et il se sentait de toute façon si mal qu'ils crurent sans peine à son excuse. Il avait pourtant catégoriquement refusé qu'ils appellent un médecin, de peur que la douleur et les saignements de son anus ne fasse comprendre de quel mal il souffrait réellement.

Il avait passé une nuit horrible, incapable de trouver le sommeil sans rêver aussitôt de Cartman et de leur règlement de dette. La conscience tourmenté, il ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, en ressentant un curieux mélange de haine, de honte et de culpabilité. « Je suis trop bête, se répétait-il sans arrêt. J'aurais du savoir que Cartman ne se contenterait pas de quelques attouchements. Il n'aurait pas envoyé Stan à l'hôpital juste pour ça. J'aurais du savoir qu'il attendait autre chose. » Il frissonna et se dissimula le visage sous les couvertures. « Cartman me hait. Il voulait m'humilier. Il a toujours adoré me faire souffrir. Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi as-tu laissé faire ça? Comment je vais pouvoir regarder Stan en face maintenant? »

Quand il réalisa qu'il n'était même pas sûr que Stan reviendrait à lui un jour, il ferma les yeux et laissa des larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

Le lendemain après-midi, il était toujours dans son lit, quand on sonna à la porte. Il entendit sa mère ouvrir, quelqu'un donner de rapides explications d'une voix excitée, puis des pas montant en vitesse les escaliers. Kyle eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Kenny surexcité.

« T'es encore au lit Kyle? Allez lève-toi vite, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital!

-Quoi? Pourquoi faire?

-Stan s'est réveillé! Il est enfin revenu à lui! »

Kyle se redressa aussitôt, surpris et soulagé.

« Stan s'est réveillé? Tu en es sûr?

-Certain! Il devra rester plusieurs jours à l'hôpital parce que ses blessures ne sont pas guéries, et pour faire des contrôles, enfin quelque chose comme ça, mais il s'en tirera sans dommages! »

Le soulagement de Kyle céda brusquement la place à une peur terrible.

« Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'il a dit ce qui lui est arrivé? Il a dit qui l'a agressé?

-Apparemment la police l'a interrogé, mais il a dit qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il faisait dans les collines en pleine nuit. »

Amnésique Stan? Ou essayait-il de limiter au maximum l'interrogatoire pour ne pas compromettre son ami? Ca lui ressemblerait bien, il était prêt à tout pour aider ses amis dans la galère. Kyle ressentit alors un profond dégoût de lui-même à l'idée que son meilleur ami s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital pour avoir voulu le protéger, et que lui n'avait même pas pu échapper de son côté à Cartman. Kenny dut lire quelque chose sur son visage, car il eut l'air surpris.

« Kyle? Ca ne va pas?

-Hein? Euh…si si, je suis…très content. C'est super, j'avais peur que Stan ne se réveille plus jamais.

-Oui, moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Tu te dépêches de t'habiller, qu'on y aille?

-Euh…je…je ne peux pas y aller.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

-Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, répondit Kyle en rougissant. Je crois que je couve quelque chose. Il vaudrait mieux que je ne sorte pas d'ici. Je pourrais…contaminer Stan. »

Son mensonge sonnait tellement faux qu'il fut incapable de soutenir le regard de Kenny. Le blond, surpris, resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Et bien…dans ce cas je vais y aller seul. Ca…Ca va aller Kyle?

-Oui. Oui tout ira bien. »

Kyle se détourna et se cacha sous les couvertures. Kenny le regarda sans comprendre, puis se détourna et s'en alla. Durant le trajet qui séparait la maison de Kyle de l'hôpital, il se posa beaucoup de questions. Mais ce fut seulement une fois qu'il se retrouva dans la chambre de Stan qu'il eut les réponses.

Quand il entra, toute la famille de Stan était présente autour de lui, les bras encombrés de cadeaux. Le brun, la tête recouverte d'un bandage, était affalé contre les oreillers et s'efforçait de rassurer ses parents inquiets. Oui il allait bien. Non, il n'avait pas de traumatisme crânien. Kenny resta à l'entrée, indécis, quand Sharon l'aperçut.

« Ah Kenny, tu es là! Entre, donc. Kyle n'est pas avec toi?

-Non, répondit le blond. Je suis passé chez lui tout à l'heure, mais il ne se sentait pas bien. »

Stan lui jeta un regard effrayé.

« Pas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Je ne sais pas. Il a passé le week-end dans son lit, d'après sa mère. »

Stan eut l'air très inquiet tout à coup. Cela ne fit que confirmer les doutes de Kenny. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal qui se passait, entre l'agression inexplicable de Stan et l'attitude de Kyle depuis le début de la semaine. Le brun se tourna vers sa famille en s'efforçant de cacher ses sentiments.

« Maman, papa, vous pourriez nous laisser seuls? J'aimerais bien discuter avec Kenny. »

Ils acceptèrent sans se poser de question et sortirent de la pièce, la joie de savoir Stan en bonne santé les rendant infiniment plus coopératifs qu'en tant normal. Quand les deux adolescents furent seuls, ils échangèrent un regard étrange.

« Stan, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Il y a un rapport entre Kyle et ton agression? S'enquit Kenny.

-Dis-moi d'abord comment était Kyle quand tu es allé le voir, et je te le dirai. »

Kenny obéit et raconta l'attitude étrange de leur ami un peu plus tôt. Stan serra les dents, et comme promis, raconta au blond tout ce qu'il savait sur les avances malsaines que Cartman avait faites à Kyle. Kenny en eut le souffle coupé.

« Et la personne qui t'a tabassé? C'était Cartman? Il a voulu te faire taire?

-J'ai dit à la police que je ne me souvenais plus de la raison pour laquelle je suis allé dans les collines. Mais j'ai menti. Je suis certain que le sms venait de lui.

-Putain de bordel de merde. Pauvre Kyle, il doit se sentir vraiment mal.

-Tu crois que c'est à cause de ça qu'il n'a pas voulu venir me voir? Par culpabilité?

-Sans doute. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison… »

Un silence lourd de sens tomba entre les deux garçons. Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant une minute, puis Stan reprit enfin la parole.

« D'après le médecin, je ne pourrai pas sortir de l'hôpital avant un bon moment. Pendant ce temps…tu veilleras sur Kyle, pas vrai? J'ai peur que Cartman ne profite de tout ça pour s'en prendre à lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le lâcherai pas d'une semelle. Le gros porc ne touchera pas à un seul de ses cheveux tant que je serai là ».

*

Cartman fut grandement occupé pendant ce week-end. Il passa des heures sur son ordinateur portable, à faire des copies sur DVD du film le montrant en train de violer Kyle. Il en grava une demi-douzaine, qu'il intitula sobrement « la dette ». Puis, il brancha une imprimante pour réaliser des tirages en couleur des scènes les plus marquantes du film. La caméra numérique était de qualité, et les photos qu'il imprimait était frappantes de précision et de détails. Il en choisit une, sur laquelle on le voyait en train de sodomiser le juif, et où l'expression de terreur et de souffrance sur le visage de Kyle était vraiment bien claire. Il sourit, et glissa cette image dans une enveloppe, accompagnée d'un petit mot à l'intention de Kyle. Il irait tôt demain au lycée pour la déposer dans son casier. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et il se dit qu'enfin Kyle était totalement en son pouvoir.


	9. Chap 9: chantage

**Chapitre 9: chantage**

Le lendemain, lundi, Kyle retourna au lycée, l'estomac rongé par l'inquiétude. Il aurait largement préféré rester tout seul chez lui, mais ses parents commençaient sérieusement à se poser des questions sur sa soi-disant maladie, et il n'aurait pas pu les empêcher d'appeler un docteur s'il avait continué à mentir. Il marcha silencieusement en direction de l'entrée, la démarche un peu bancale à cause de ses douleurs anales. Il s'efforçait néanmoins de le cacher.

Juste avant de passer le portail du lycée, une peur irrationnelle le fit s'arrêter net. Et si tout le monde était au courant? Et si Cartman s'était vanté de ses exploits? Il ne pourrait jamais le supporter! Il hésita à tourner les talons, mais déjà quelques personnes le regardaient avec curiosité, et il préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. « Allons, ne sois pas idiot, se sermonna-t-il. Jamais Cartman n'ira raconter ce qu'il m'a fait. Il serait envoyé en prison. Il ne risquerait pas ça juste pour m'humilier. ».

Il entra dans le bâtiment avec inquiétude, mais constata que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Partout autour de lui, des élèves de quinze à dix-huit ans discutaient par petits groupes, se racontaient leur week-end et parlaient des cours. Kyle se dirigea vers son casier, et vit que Clyde et Token se trouvaient juste à côté, en grande discussion. Ils le virent, lui adressèrent un signe de tête en guise de bonjour, puis reprirent leur conversation sans lui accorder plus d'attention que d'habitude. Rassuré, Kyle parvint à se détendre un peu et ouvrit son casier, espérant juste ne pas avoir à parler à Cartman aujourd'hui.

Une petite enveloppe blanche était posée sur ses livres de cours. Surpris, Kyle resta immobile quelques secondes à la regarder, avec une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. Il avait reçu plusieurs fois des messages provocateurs de Cartman, lui intimant de payer sa dette. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être maintenant? Il attrapa l'objet, et vit qu'un message avait été écrit au stylo sur l'enveloppe. _« A ouvrir dans un endroit discret »_. C'était l'écriture de Cartman.

Kyle pâlit et resta pétrifié, la lettre dans la main. Puis, prenant conscience qu'on risquait de le remarquer, il cacha en vitesse l'enveloppe dans sa poche et referma son casier. Il alla aux toilettes en essayant de ne pas presser le pas, et s'enferma dans la cabine la plus éloignée de la porte. Après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, il déchira le papier et en sortit une photo.

Un cri d'horreur monta à ses lèvres, qu'il parvint à contenir en se plaquant la main sur la bouche. Il se vit lui, menotté au lit de Cartman, les jambes écartées, dominé par un Cartman radieux en train de le violer. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, au point qu'il fut obligé de s'assoir sur la cuvette pour ne pas s'écrouler. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de faire un nouveau cauchemar, mais les bavardages insouciants des gens de l'autre côté de la porte lui firent vite comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était la réalité, la vraie vie, et Cartman avait en sa possession des photos de vendredi soir.

Epouvanté, il déchira la photo en petits morceaux, qu'il balança dans la cuvette et tira aussitôt la chasse. La preuve fut emporté dans le siphon, mais la terreur était toujours présente chez Kyle. Il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours l'enveloppe dans sa main, et qu'il y avait un petit mot glissé à l'intérieur. Sans vraiment contrôler son geste, il le prit, le déplia, et lut avec une attention décuplée par la peur son contenu.

_« Retrouve-moi ce soir chez moi après les cours, et ne dis rien à personne, sinon demain des photos de ce genre seront affichées sur tous les murs du lycée. Cartman»_

_*_

Eric Cartman n'alla pas en cours ce jour-là. Il s'était rendu au lycée à l'heure de l'ouverture pour placer l'enveloppe dans le casier de Kyle, puis il était reparti aussitôt. Il entreprit de cacher les DVD « la dette » à plusieurs endroits différents soigneusement choisis pour leur accessibilité. Quand il eut fini, il était environ neuf heures, et il se dit qu'il pouvait tranquillement appliquer la dernière partie de son plan. Il se rendit donc à l'hôpital et demanda à la réception le numéro de chambre de Stan Marsh.

Stan était seul, et regardait la télé. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se tourna vers son visiteur et une expression de colère et de haine défigura ses traits. Cartman fit semblant de ne rien voir et ferma soigneusement derrière lui.

« Salut Stan, comment ça va?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là gros cul?

-Quelle question! Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. Je me suis inquiété quand j'ai su qu'on t'avait envoyé ici.

-A d'autres! Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui m'a agressé l'autre nuit! Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement? »

Cartman haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé.

« Oh. Tu n'es donc pas amnésique finalement? Donc ça veut dire que tu te souviens aussi de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai donné rendez-vous sur la colline?

-Evidemment, répliqua Stan avec fureur. Tu t'es fait passer pour Kyle pour m'attirer là-bas. C'était parce que j'ai menacé de te dénoncer, c'est ça?

-Tu te souviens de tout! Constata Cartman avec fatalisme. C'est dommage, ça m'aurait arrangé si tu avais oublié. Enfin tant pis, de toute façon je m'y attendais.

-Quoi? Pourquoi ça t'aurait arrangé? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore?

-Tu veux le savoir? Je vais te montrer. »

Cartman fouilla dans ses poches et, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la porte, tendit une photo un peu froissée à Stan. Le brun la prit, et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre la nature de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Son visage devint pâle. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour poser une question, mais elle ne franchit pas le cap de ses lèvres, aussi Cartman lui donna quelques précisions.

« Non, ce n'est pas un photomontage. Ca s'est réellement passé. Vendredi soir chez moi, quand tu étais encore en train de dormir.

-Cartman…souffla Stan comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Tu n'as quand même pas…Tu as…Espèce de…Espèce de CONNARD DE FILS DE PUTE!!! »

Le brun se précipita dans la direction du gros, mais il poussa un cri de douleur et se rallongea en se tenant les côtes. Cartman ricana.

« Reste allongé Stan, tu n'es toujours pas guéri. Ce serait bête de te casser encore quelques os à l'hôpital! »

Stan serra les dents et jeta un regard de haine intense à Cartman. Il tremblait littéralement de rage.

« Tu n'es qu'un ignoble salopard Cartman. Comment…Comment tu as pu faire ça à Kyle?

-Ce n'était pas dur, répondit nonchalamment le gros en se méprenant sur le sens de la question. Il est gentiment venu chez moi pour régler sa dette en espérant que comme ça je lui foutrais la paix. Mais il avait oublié qu'il me devait aussi les intérêts. Enfin, peu importe, de toute façon ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. »

Cartman alla chercher une chaise dans le coin de la pièce et la posa en face du lit de Stan. Le brun exprimait en silence son désir de le voir mourir immédiatement dans les pires souffrances, mais ça ne fit qu'amuser le gros, qui s'assit comme un roi sur son trône.

« Je t'explique la situation Stan. Kyle et moi on a réglé nos comptes vendredi, et pour être sûr que ni toi, ni ce connard de feuj, vous me cherchiez des emmerdes, j'ai filmé toute la scène et je l'ai gravé sur plusieurs DVD. J'ai tiré quelques photos de ce genre aussi. J'ai tout caché, à plusieurs endroits auxquels je pourrai accéder n'importe quand.

Le marché est simple: si toi et Kyle vous essayez de me dénoncer, je balance le film et les photos sur internet. Comme ça, toute la planète pourra assister à l'humiliation de ton copain, dans les moindres détails! Et je sens que ça intéressera grandement les journaux toute cette histoire. Tu imagines les gros titres? Kyle va vite devenir une célébrité nationale! »

Muet de rage, Stan fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ravi de le voir incapable de réagir, Cartman poursuivit.

« Oui, je sais que tu dis que si je fais ça, je me compromets moi-même. Mais en toute franchise, je suis prêt à courir le risque si ça peut me permettre de démolir la vie de Kyle pour de bon. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me prendre par surprise Stan. J'ai prévu un truc pour que, si je me retrouve sans internet pendant un certain temps, les photos et le film soient directement envoyé sur le net grâce à un logiciel spécial. Une protection, juste au cas où je me retrouvais en prison sans avoir pu tout balancer moi-même. Donc c'est inutile d'essayer de m'arrêter. »

En réalité, Cartman ne possédait aucun logiciel de ce genre, mais ça Stan n'était pas censé le savoir. Le brun réfléchit à toute allure, essayant de trouver une faille dans le plan de Cartman. Mais il n'y arriva pas, et ça ne fit qu'augmenter sa haine et son désir de meurtre. Cartman savourait son impuissance avec un sourire de triomphe.

« Allons, soit raisonnable Stan, dit Cartman dans une imitation troublante des mots que le brun lui avait dit quatre jours plus tôt. Je veux juste que tu n'essayes pas de m'emmerder. Si tu fais ça, je te promets que personne d'autre que nous trois ne saura jamais ce qui est arrivé à Kyle. »

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion intense, Stan finit par baisser le regard. Il venait de comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre l'intégrité de Kyle en danger. Cartman comprit qu'il avait gagné et se mit à ricaner cruellement.

« C'est bien Stan. Je suis sûr que Kyle te sera très reconnaissant. »

Puis il regarda sa montre et s'exclama, d'un air faussement surpris.

« Oh, mais tu as vu l'heure! Je dois tout de suite rentrer chez moi! Il faut que je me prépare pour mon rendez-vous avec Kyle ce soir!

-Quoi? S'exclama Stan avec effroi. Quel rendez-vous avec Kyle?

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit? J'ai envoyé un message à Kyle en lui demandant de venir chez moi ce soir. Je vais lui expliquer que s'il ne fait pas ce que je veux, tout le monde saura ce qui lui est arrivé. Je balancerai les photos et le film! »

Stan blêmit. Cartman se leva et s'approcha du lit, murmurant d'un air complice.

« Tu n'as jamais rêvé de coucher avec Kyle? De sentir sa peau douce contre toi, de presser son corps nu contre le tien, et de l'entendre gémir de plaisir en murmurant ton nom? Et bien je peux te dire que c'est vraiment bien. Même quand il n'est pas consentant, c'est un sacré bon coup. Et à partir de ce soir, il fera tout ce que je voudrais. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum! »

Incapable de rester stoïque, Stan bondit hors du lit et se jeta sur Cartman en criant de rage. Il fit deux pas, puis il y eut un craquement et le brun s'écroula à terre en criant, les bras serrés contre ses côtes. Il s'était recassé les os. Cartman éclata de rire.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con Stan! »

Puis il sortit posément de la pièce, sans faire attention aux malédictions et aux menaces puériles que Stan lui promettait. Il quitta l'hôpital en rêvant du corps nu de Kyle. Stan de son côté essaya de se relever, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine était si grande qu'il ne put que se recroqueviller sur lui-même en gémissant. Il fut soudain pris d'une crise de toux, et un mince filet de sang glissa de ses lèvres pour tacher la moquette impeccable de la chambre d'hôpital.


	10. Chap 10: pris au piège

**Bonjour à tous, et merci d'être là pour lire mes modestes écrits^^. Avant toute chose je tiens à remercier les gens qui me laissent des reviews, et qui par conséquent me donnent la motivation nécessaire pour continuer. **

**Ariani Lee: non je ne le prend pas mal, ne t'en fais pas, je sais que c'est de plus en plus horrible, et ça va pas s'arranger!**

**Mika-Chan-wa-kawai: si tu aimes ce que Kyle a enduré, tu vas adorer la suite...^^  
**

**Mimiyanina: euh..oui maintenant que tu le dis, la moquette dans une chambre d'hôpital, c'est peut-être pas très hygiénique. Merci de me l'avoir rappelé!**

**Beautiful Drago: Merci pour ton commentaire très pertinent, tu as raison sur le fait que cette situation ne peut durer éternellement. Mais selon moi le danger ne viendrait pas de Kyle, jamais un garçon n'irait avouer s'être fait violer et sodomiser (les filles ne le font déjà pas souvent, alors les garçons...). L'hypothèse du suicide est plus probable, mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas prévu au programme (notre juif adoré n'a pas fini d'en baver). Stan est en effet un gros facteur de risques pour Cartman...mais le gros a plus d'un tour dans son sac. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 10: pris au piège**

Kenny avait donné sa parole à Stan de veiller sur Kyle, et il était bien décidé à respecter sa promesse. Quand son ami lui avait raconté l'histoire des douches, le blond avait été choqué, moins à cause du harcèlement dont Kyle avait été victime (quelque part, qu'un type aussi mignon que Kyle reçoive des avances d'autres mecs ne l'étonnait guère) que du fait que c'était Eric Cartman qui l'avait harcelé. Depuis quinze ans que Kenny le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu s'attacher à personne. Chez lui, toute relation sociale impliquait forcément domination ou profit, jamais affection. Si Cartman faisait des avances à Kyle, c'était bien évidemment pour l'humilier.

Kenny était loin d'être aussi pur qu'un ange. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Il avait eu pas moins de dix-sept petites amies depuis ses neuf ans, toutes des filles aussi dévergondées que lui. Il avait presque tout essayé en matière de sexe, et pratiquement plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre ou le choquer à ce niveau. Imaginer Kyle en couple avec Cartman faisait partie des exceptions. Dans ce contexte, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul sens possible à cette relation: le SM, ou plutôt une domination sadique de Cartman sur un Kyle impuissant à se défendre. Et Kenny refusait que ça arrive un jour. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Kyle, qui était un ami très proche, et il détestait l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur.

Ce matin-là, Kenny arriva au lycée avec la ferme intention de parler à Kyle et de lui assurer qu'il le soutiendrait contre Cartman. De loin, il le vit ouvrir son casier, le refermer, et se diriger vers les toilettes des garçons de l'autre côté du couloir. Il hésita, puis ne le voyant pas ressortir, il préféra entrer dans la classe et l'attendre là. Il patienta plusieurs minutes, les autres élèves de la classe entrèrent les uns après les autres sans cesser de bavarder, et ils furent finalement tous là. Sauf Stan, toujours à l'hôpital, Cartman, et Kyle, qui n'était pas revenu des toilettes. La cloche sonna, le prof arriva et commença son cours, et Kyle n'était toujours pas là.

A la récré, Kenny inquiet chercha partout dans le lycée. En vain, son ami n'était nulle part. Pas plus que Cartman d'ailleurs. Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, Kenny préféra quitter le lycée et partir à la recherche de Kyle. Après quelques heures infructueuses, il se rendit dans la forêt en se disant que Kyle avait peut-être voulu s'isoler des autres. Il avait deviné juste, ce qu'il comprit en apercevant une silhouette aux cheveux roux assise au pied d'un arbre, la tête cachée entre les genoux.

« Kyle! S'écria le blond avec soulagement. T'étais passé où? Je t'ai cherché partout! »

Le roux sursauta et leva le regard. Kenny s'arrêta net quand il vit les yeux rouges et les traces brillantes de larmes sur les joues de son ami. Dans un élan de fierté, Kyle s'essuya les yeux du plat de la main et s'efforça de faire bonne figure, mais ça ne servit à rien. Kenny s'approcha de son ami avec précaution.

« Kyle? Est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Moi? Rien…Rien du tout. Je vais très bien.

-Arrête de mentir, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'est encore à cause de Cartman? »

Kyle sursauta comme si on l'avait giflé et jeta un regard de frayeur à son ami. Kenny crut avoir deviné juste et poussa un soupir.

« Stan m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière après le cours de basket. Il continue de te harceler, c'est ça? Ecoute, poursuivit-il en s'asseyant près de son ami, Cartman est un enculé et un gros connard, tout le monde sait ça. Mais tu ne dois pas te mettre dans un tel état! Il ne mérite pas que tu pleures à cause de lui. »

Kyle se leva brusquement et s'éloigna aussitôt sans adresser un mot à Kenny. Surpris, le blond le suivit.

« Attend Kyle! »

Le roux ne se retourna pas et Kenny dut lui courir après pour le rattraper. Il lui attrapa un bras, mais Kyle se dégagea avec une violence inattendue.

« Mais pourquoi tu me suis comme ça?! Fous-moi la paix!

-Kyle? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Je veux juste t'aider!

-TA GUEULE! »

Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Kyle frappa Kenny au visage. Sous l'impact, Kenny fit quelques pas en arrière, choqué, un gros bleu apparaissant lentement sur sa joue. Kyle le regarda sans mot dire, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se détourna et se sauva alors dans la forêt, et il fallut plusieurs secondes à Kenny pour avoir le réflexe de le suivre.

« Kyle! Kyle attends-moi! »

Le roux disparut. Kenny tourna en rond quelque temps, sans pouvoir le rattraper, et finit par s'arrêter, haletant. Sa joue lui faisait mal là où son ami l'avait frappé. Stupéfait, Kenny effleura du bout des doigts la zone douloureuse en revoyant l'expression du visage de Kyle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Kyle pourrait un jour le regarder comme il l'avait fait.

« Stan! S'exclama soudain le blond. Je dois tout de suite aller lui parler! »

*

Kenny sut quand il entra dans la chambre de Stan que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Un petit attroupement d'infirmiers se tenait près de son lit, maniant toute une armada de seringues, thermomètres et autres ustensiles médicaux. Un médecin rouge de colère vociférait contre le jeune garçon, qui semblait aller très mal.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris enfin? Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer? Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas bouger de ce lit! »

Stan prit soudain conscience de la présence de Kenny à la porte et essaya de se redresser. Le médecin l'obligea à se rallonger aussitôt.

« Mais tu m'écoutes enfin?

-Kenny! S'écria Stan avec la voix du désespoir. Kenny viens ici! »

Le blond obéit, et s'attira les regards courroucés du médecin.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je vais te dire moi ce qui s'est passé! S'exclama le docteur avec fureur. Ton copain a essayé de se lever de son lit, alors que je le lui avait interdit, et il s'est recassé les côtes! Et bien entendu, l'une d'elle a perforé son poumon, et il a fallu l'opérer de toute urgence! Bon sang, tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu en mourir? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? »

L'estomac noué, Kenny dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que le médecin et les infirmiers ne partent, les laissant lui et Stan s'expliquer librement. Comme le jeune brun était en grand état de faiblesse, Kenny parla le premier de l'attitude étrange de leur ami un peu plus tôt dans la journée, en pointant du doigt vers le bleu sur sa joue pour appuyer ses dires. Stan n'en fut pas du tout surpris.

«C'est à cause de Cartman, expliqua-t-il d'une voix faible. Cartman l'a violé. »

Kenny sentit un froid glacial envahir son corps.

« Quoi? »

Stan passa un long moment à résumer à son ami la confrontation qui avait eu lieu entre lui et le gros lard le matin même. Il lui fallu près d'une demi-heure pour ça, car il avait souvent besoin de longues pauses pour retrouver son souffle. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne chose de le pousser à parler autant, mais Kenny n'essaya pas de l'arrêter, trop choqué par la révélation pour en avoir seulement l'idée. A la fin, Kenny bondit hors de sa chaise avec une exclamation de rage.

« C'est pas vrai! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose!

-Quoi donc? Qu'est-ce qu'on…peut faire? Cartman a tout prévu…pour se protéger. Si on…le dénonce, il mettra les vidéos de lui…et Kyle…sur internet.

-Mieux vaut ça que laisser Kyle à la merci de ce pervers! Tu connais Cartman aussi bien que moi! Il est capable de lui faire endurer le pire juste par sadisme!

-Si les vidéos sont rendues publiques…Kyle ne s'en remettra jamais. Tu crois…que je n'y ai pas…pensé aussi? Ca sera exactement comme un autre viol…mais à l'échelle planétaire. Ca serait encore pire…au contraire… »

Kenny ne trouva rien à répliquer et se rassit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? redemanda-t-il avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

-Je…ne sais pas, répondit Stan d'une voix tremblante. Et le pire c'est que je…ne vais rien pouvoir faire…Ils veulent m'envoyer…en centre de rééducation. A Denver.

-A Denver? S'exclama Kenny avec horreur. Tu vas partir pour Denver? Stan, tu ne peux pas faire ça! Kyle a besoin de nous! »

Une larme apparut dans le coin de l'œil de Stan.

« Les médecins ont dit…que mes jambes étaient gravement brisées…et que je devais suivre une thérapie…sinon je ne pourrais peut-être…plus jamais marcher. Ils ont déjà…prévenus mes parents… »

Stan s'essuya les yeux du coin de la manche.

« Je ne serai pas là…pour veiller sur Kyle…J'en aurai pour plusieurs mois…Je ne..peux rien y faire…Kenny, tu es le seul…à pouvoir protéger Kyle. »

Kenny voulut protester qu'il n'arriverait à rien tout seul, mais le médecin poussa la porte de la chambre et se remit à crier.

« Tu es encore là toi? Mais arrête de le fatiguer! Tu ne vois pas qu'il a besoin de repos? »

Malgré les récriminations du blond, il le fit sortir sans ménagement de la chambre de Stan et ferma la porte. Kenny se retrouva vite tout seul dans le couloir, fixant avec désespoir le lourd panneau de bois qui le séparait de son ami, plus que jamais conscient de sa solitude et de son impuissance.

*

« Le marché est très simple Kyle, dit Cartman sans essayer de cacher sa jubilation. Soit tu fais exactement ce que je veux, et dans ce cas personne ne saura jamais quelle petite salope tu es. Soit tu essayes de me créer des embrouilles, et toute la planète pourra voir dans les moindres détails ce qui s'est passé vendredi dernier. »

Cartman jeta à Kyle un regard serein. « Alors? »

Comme le jeune juif ne réagissait pas, Cartman hocha la tête et se leva. « Qui ne dit mot consent. Tu verras Kyle, on va bien s'amuser… »

Le gros s'approcha de sa proie et glissa un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Ravi de le voir soumis, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Kyle frémit à ce contact et fit automatiquement un pas en arrière, ce qui amusa Cartman. « Et bien Kyle? Tu veux donc que je mette la vidéo sur internet, c'est ça? » Le roux serra les dents, une étincelle de haine pure dans le regard. Mais il finit par baisser les yeux.

Il ne se débattit pas quand, d'un geste de la main, Cartman l'entraîna vers le lit.


	11. Chap 11: asservissement

**La vache il est long celui-là. Moi qui essayait de faire une fic avec des chapitres relativement courts...**

**Enfin bref, je sais que ce chapitre est un petit peu glauque, mais de toute façon c'est la trame générale de l'histoire qui veut ça, et ça ne va pas s'améliorer. Avis aux amateurs du genre!^^"**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 11: asservissement**

Les jours passèrent, devenant des semaines, puis des mois. Kyle en fut à peine conscient. A ses yeux, le temps était divisé en deux: d'un côté il y avait les instants qu'il craignait, ceux où il devait retrouver Cartman et subir ses attouchements. De l'autre, il y avait les moments où il était loin de lui, et où il s'efforçait d'oublier sa peur et sa honte.

Cartman avait une bonne connaissance de la psychologie de Kyle. Il savait que la menace de la vidéo, bien qu'efficace, ne serait peut-être pas suffisante pour garantir le silence de sa proie. Il suffirait qu'il lui fasse trop mal une seule fois pour que ses parents se posent des questions et finissent par lui faire avouer ce qui se passait. Et même si Cartman avait été parfaitement sincère en disant qu'il était prêt à risquer la prison pour démolir la vie de Kyle, il n'avait tout de même pas forcément envie d'en arriver là quand il pouvait très bien le faire sans risque.

Au tout début, Cartman affirma donc à Kyle qu'il ne voudrait pas forcément avoir de véritables rapports sexuels avec lui. La première fois qui suivit le viol, le gros voulut simplement que Kyle se déshabille et s'allonge sur le lit, pendant que Cartman le caressait et l'embrassait partout. Pendant toute la durée de ce petit jeu, Kyle frissonna et gémit, pas de plaisir, mais de dégoût. Il haïssait le contact de ses mains sur sa peau. Il haïssait sentir l'odeur de sa lubricité. Il haïssait ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le tourmentait dès que Cartman jouait avec son corps. Mais il se laissa faire, car il croyait que rien ne pourrait être pire que de savoir tout le monde au courant de son viol. Et puis, essayait-il de se persuader, ce n'était pas si terrible. Cartman ne lui faisait pas mal. Il ne le pénétrait pas. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois. Pour finir, le gros se masturba sauvagement sans cesser de contempler son ennemi soumis, et quand il se sentit venir, il prit bien soin de lui éjaculer au visage. A la vue des traces blanchâtres dégoulinant sur le visage tant haï, il sourit et prononça quelques excuses hypocrites, auxquelles Kyle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais le jeune juif se sentit souillé même après avoir enlevé de son visage les traces de sperme de Cartman.

Cela dura trois semaines, soit six rendez-vous en tout. Puis, au septième, Cartman, qui était assis sur le lit, dit à Kyle que ce petit jeu ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait pouvoir mettre son pénis dans quelque chose de plus consistant.

« Alors soit tu me la mets dans ta bouche, soit je te baise pour de bon, dit-il avec le ton de l'ultimatum. C'est comme tu veux. »

Kyle, pour qui le souvenir du viol était encore douloureux, préféra la fellation, comme Cartman l'avait prévu. Souriant, Cartman déboutonna son pantalon avec une lenteur exagérée. Il souriait toujours comme ça quand il regardait Kyle. C'était une façon silencieuse de dire « Je fais ce que je veux de toi. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. » Combien de fois Kyle avait-il eu envie de se jeter sur et de lui casser la gueule, d'effacer ce sourire méprisant et triomphant? Mais s'il avait fait ça, Cartman aurait exposé au monde la vidéo, et c'était un prix que Kyle n'était pas prêt à payer.

Quand Cartman eut laissé tomber à terre son pantalon et son caleçon, il fit signe à Kyle d'approcher. Il bandait déjà. Le jeune juif serra les dents et sentit le dégoût l'envahir. Ses mains se crispèrent. Il s'approcha tout de même, mais une fois devant Cartman, il hésita.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends juif? S'impatienta le gros.

-Cartman…murmura Kyle d'un ton suppliant. Je…Je ne veux pas faire ça.

-Ah non? Tu préfères donc que j'envoie la vidéo et les photos aux rédactions des grands journaux? Et sur le site du lycée? C'est ça que tu veux? »

Kyle resta muet, ce qui poussa le gros à s'avancer vers lui et à lui saisir le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Réponds-moi Kyle! C'est ça que tu veux?

-Je…Non…

-Alors dans ce cas, mets-toi à genoux et suce-moi!

-Mais je…protesta Kyle dans une tentative désespéré pour y échapper. Je ne sais pas comment faire! »

Cartman poussa un grognement et lança son poing dans l'estomac de Kyle. Le souffle coupé, le roux tomba en genoux en poussant un cri de douleur.

« Comme ça! Et maintenant tu la prends dans ta bouche et tu suces! T'es un mec, oui ou merde? Alors tu dois bien savoir où ça fait du bien?!»

Les mains de Cartman se posèrent sur la nuque de Kyle et il l'obligea à avancer la tête. Kyle, après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, finit par ouvrir les lèvres et la mit dans sa bouche. Le goût lui donna la nausée et il eut l'impulsion de recracher tout de suite, mais il savait que ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Durant la dizaine de minutes où Cartman se déhancha, sans cesser de lui retenir la tête, Kyle ferma les yeux tout en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait. Les mains de Cartman agrippèrent ses cheveux, et quand il finit par éjaculer il serrait tellement fort qu'il lui faisait mal.

Kyle, pris par surprise, fut pris d'une quinte de toux, faillit s'étouffer, et obéit au réflexe qui le poussait à se dégager de la poigne de son ennemi et à tout recracher par terre. La moquette de la chambre de Cartman fut aussitôt tâchée de traces visqueuses et blanchâtres. Kyle eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que le gros lui donnait un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, et il s'écroula à terre en gémissant.

« Tu es vraiment minable Kyle! Tu ne sais pas que quand on fait une pipe, il faut avaler? Imbécile! »

Cartman le laissa utiliser sa salle de bain. Kyle se frotta longuement la bouche avec du dentifrice, comme pour effacer jusqu'au souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Cartman lui rendit ses affaires et le gratifia d'un sourire indulgent.

« Bah, il faut reconnaître que pour une première fois, ça aurait pu être pire Kahl. Je suis sûr que la prochaine fois, tu feras mieux que ça! »

Kyle crut qu'il allait s'étrangler. Comment ça la prochaine fois? Cartman n'allait quand même pas lui demander de recommencer? Mais il comprit avec horreur que le gros était parfaitement sérieux, et lui jeta un regard rempli de haine, ce qui parut enchanter Cartman. Le gros s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, ajoutant au goût de sa semence celui de ses lèvres, ce qui arracha un gémissement à Kyle. Cartman se délectait de ce moment. Il finit par le lâcher.

« Reviens ici dans trois jours, à la même heure. »

Une fois chez lui, Kyle se sentit tellement dégoûté de lui-même qu'il passa près d'une demi-heure sous la douche, le jet d'eau chaude actionné à fond, essayant en vain de se débarrasser du sentiment de souillure qu'il sentait ancré à sa peau. En repensant à la fellation, il crut qu'il allait vomir et serra les lèvres pour s'en empêcher.

« Allons bon, arrête d'être aussi émotif! Se réprimanda-t-il. Ce n'était pas si terrible! De toute façon c'était ça ou me faire sodomiser encore une fois! Mieux valait encore subir ça! »

Il se répéta ces mots en boucle dans la tête pendant toute la soirée, tant et si bien qu'il finit par y croire. Mais sans s'en douter, Kyle venait de franchir un nouveau pas sur le chemin de la soumission, car il passait désormais de victime passive à victime active, et donc quelque part un peu plus consentante.

Cela ne servit finalement à rien, car plus tard, Cartman décida que tant qu'à coucher, autant le faire pour de bon. Quand il l'annonça à Kyle, le roux ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés et se mit à trembler. Cartman ne fit qu'en rire, et ordonna à sa proie d'enlever ses vêtements et de s'allonger sur le lit, sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la contradiction. Quelques semaines plus tôt, le jeune juif aurait sûrement refusé net, mais il avait fini par s'habituer à obéir sans protester, sachant que le gros ne renonçait pas à une idée quand il l'avait en tête. Et en plus, non seulement il tenait toujours la menace de la vidéo au dessus de la tête de Kyle, mais en prime il lui arrivait maintenant de le frapper quand il essayait de protester. Et il savait toujours là où ça faisait mal. Et où ça ne laissait pas de traces.

Ce faillit être une erreur, car Kyle avait si peur qu'au moment où il sentit Cartman le pénétrer, il poussa un cri de terreur, se dégagea et se sauva dans un coin de la chambre. Quand Cartman, furieux, s'avança vers lui dans l'intention non dissimulée de lui donner une bonne leçon, Kyle se laissa glisser au sol et éclata en sanglots.

« Arrête de me faire ça! Je ne veux plus que tu me touches! Je ne suis pas…je ne suis pas ton jouet! »

Surpris, Cartman resta immobile une seconde, puis poussa un soupir d'agacement et se précipita sur Kyle. Il l'obligea à se relever et la plaqua contre le mur de façon à ce que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur.

« Je crois bien que tu n'as pas compris la situation Kyle, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Tu oublies que je possède le moyen de t'obliger à m'obéir sans condition. Tu es mon jouet. Tu me suces, je te baise, je fais de toi ce que je veux. Et tant que ça sera comme ça, tu seras mon jouet! Et tu m'obéiras sans protester, sinon je te jure que ce que je t'ai obligé à faire te semblera doux comparé à ce que je te ferai! Tu as bien compris Kyle? »

Effrayé, Kyle hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Parfait! S'exclama Cartman avec l'expression satisfaite de celui qui a réussi à apprendre une leçon simple à un élève particulièrement obtus. Alors maintenant, soit un gentil petit juif, et va t'allonger sur le lit. »

Humilié, Kyle baissa le regard et obéit sans mot dire. Les yeux de Cartman pétillaient de triomphe. Il obligea Kyle à écarter large les jambes et, sans transition, il le viola, sans faire attention aux cris de douleur et aux supplications de sa victime. Kyle saigna cette fois encore, et il ne put retenir un gémissement quand il se leva. Les deux garçons se séparèrent sans échanger un mot, et Cartman se demanda brusquement s'il n'avait pas été trop loin cette fois. Peut-être que Kyle allait se plaindre à ses parents? Mais il avait tort de s'inquiéter, comme il put le constater quand il vit Kyle revenir deux jours plus tard, à l'heure convenue, la tête basse, soumis.

En agissant ainsi, en amenant Kyle à accepter petit à petit des humiliations de pire en pire, Cartman le confortait dans un sentiment de résignation et de culpabilité. Car plus le temps passait, plus il devenait difficile à Kyle de se plaindre à quelqu'un sans prétendre avoir quelque part accepté sa situation. « Si vraiment tu ne le voulais pas, tu te serais plaint dès le début. Et si tu te plains maintenant, on te dira que tu l'as bien cherché et que tu étais forcément d'accord». C'était ce que Cartman voulait ancrer dans la tête de sa victime. Et au fil des jours, c'était ce que Kyle avait fini par croire.

Le comportement du jeune juif changea littéralement quand il tomba entre les griffes de Cartman. Lui qui avait été un adolescent joyeux et insouciant devint brusquement renfermé et agressif. Il ne participait plus en cours, refusait systématiquement toutes les invitations au cinéma ou à des soirées, et répondait par monosyllabe chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Au début, les gens pensèrent que c'était parce que son meilleur ami était à l'hôpital, mais Stan finit par partir pour le centre de rééducation de Denver sans que Kyle soit allé le voir une seule fois. Intrigués, les autres garçons essayèrent plus d'une fois de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais Kyle se murait dans un silence obstiné. Si on insistait trop, il devenait même franchement agressif, aussi ils finirent tous par abandonner. Ravi, Cartman encourageait les autres à ne pas trop essayer de se mêler de cette histoire, conscient qu'il n'en tirerait que des avantages si Kyle se retrouvait isolé.

Kenny était la seule et unique personnage à savoir ce qui se passait. Et il était lui-même au supplice de voir son ami sombrer dans la terreur et l'humiliation. Il fut plus d'une fois tenté de prévenir quand même un adulte sur ce qui se passait, mais les paroles de Stan restaient gravées dans sa tête: Kyle ne s'en remettrait jamais si toute cette histoire était révélée au grand jour.

Au début, Kenny crut bien faire en allant directement voir Cartman pour le persuader de laisser Kyle tranquille. Cela se révéla être une terrible erreur.

« Tiens donc? S'étonna Cartman. Tu es au courant de ça toi?

-Stan m'a tout raconté, répliqua Kenny. Franchement Cartman, le mal que tu lui as déjà fait ne te suffit pas? Il faut que tu en rajoutes? Mais nom de Dieu, tu n'as donc pas la moindre once de conscience? »

Cartman ne fit qu'en rire.

« Mon pauvre Kenny, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre la sensation divine que c'est d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur quelqu'un.

-Tu es vraiment un monstre…

-Si tu tiens à le voir comme ça, à ta guise. Mais n'oublie pas que je tiens la vie de Kyle entre mes mains. Si tu essaye de faire quoi que ce soit, c'est sur lui que ça retombera.

-Putain de merde Cartman! Mais il n'y a vraiment rien qui pourrait te faire lâcher prise? Je te donnerai de l'argent!

-Toi? N'importe quoi! Ricana Cartman. Mais même si tu me payais un millions de dollars, ça ne suffirait pas à remplacer l'extase que je ressens à chaque fois que j'entends Kyle pleurer et me supplier de le laisser tranquille. C'est tellement…excitant! »

Kenny, qui avait senti la colère monter en lui à chaque parole du gros lard, poussa un cri de haine pure et serra le poing. Il fit un geste, comme pour se jeter sur Cartman, qui haussa le sourcil.

« Tu vas me frapper Kenny? Je te préviens tout de suite: chaque coup que tu me donneras, je le rendrai à Kyle. Au centuple. »

Muet de rage, Kenny baissa le bras. La sonnerie des cours retentit, mettant un terme définitif à leur discussion. Cartman se détourna sans ajouter un mot, souriant, mais quelque part légèrement agacé de savoir qu'il restait quelqu'un à South Park désireux de protéger Kyle. La première chose qu'il fit fut donc d'aller voir sa proie. Le jeune juif ne put retenir un sursaut d'effroi quand le gros s'approcha de lui.

« Je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois Kyle: si je te vois parler avec Kenny, ou lui envoyer des messages, ou le rencontrer quelque part pour n'importe quelle raison, je te ferai tellement mal que tu ne pourras plus t'assoir sur une chaise pendant un mois. »

Cette simple menace suffisait à terrifier Kyle, si bien qu'il céda sans protester. Dès que Kenny essayait de lui parler, le jeune juif détournait le regard et faisait semblant de ne rien entendre. Les rares fois où ils se regardaient dans les yeux, Kenny pouvait y lire un mélange de peur et de honte. Peur de Cartman, honte de sa propre faiblesse. Mais le dressage de Cartman avait porté ses fruits, et il ne vint même pas à l'esprit de Kyle d'essayer de désobéir secrètement à son tortionnaire. Dans son esprit, Cartman était une sorte de monstre possédant tout pouvoir sur sa vie. Si Kyle transgressait ses ordres, Cartman le saurait, c'était inévitable.

Kenny envoya des dizaines de sms à Kyle. Il l'appela sur son portable, puis chez lui, et enfin se déplaça en personne dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler quelques instants avec son ami. Pour rien. Kyle ne lui répondait pas, ne décrochait pas s'il savait que c'était lui, et refusait de le laisser entrer dans sa maison. Il avait même raconté à ses parents que lui et Kenny s'étaient disputés, et qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, si bien que les Broflovski ne lui ouvraient plus la porte. Cela les avait quand même intrigué.

« Kenny dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Kyle? Lui avait demandé Sheila un jour où il était encore venu sonner chez eux. C'est à cause de votre dispute qu'il est devenu aussi renfermé?

-Euh…renfermé vous dites?

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué! Au début je pensais que c'était à cause de Stan, mais maintenant je commence vraiment à me poser des questions. Il…Il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux au moins? »

Là Kenny avait été à deux doigts de raconter toute l'histoire. Mais finalement les avertissements de Stan et les menaces de Cartman avaient fermé sa bouche. Voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui, Sheila l'avait poliment renvoyé, s'imaginant sans doute que si Kenny ne disait rien, alors ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça. La crise d'adolescence en peu en retard peut-être? Ou une histoire de fille, à tous les coups! Oui, Kenny était un coureur de jupons invétéré, c'était sûrement ça! Bouillonnant de rage, Kenny en fut réduit à se creuser les méninges pour trouver un moyen de parler à Kyle, mais il n'y parvint pas.


	12. Chap 12: une découverte intéressante

**Chapitre 12: une découverte intéressante**

Un jour, Cartman était dans sa cave en train de farfouiller parmi les vieilles affaires de sa mère. Il s'était souvenu qu'à une époque, elle avait posé pour « Grosse Pute Magazine » dans des tenues aguicheuses, en cuir ou en latex. Il aimerait bien voir ce que ça donnerait sur Kyle. Pendant un moment, il s'imagina son gentil toutou vêtu d'un corset en cuir rouge, d'un porte-jarretelle et de bas en soie. A cette idée, il se sentit frémir d'excitation. Ouais, ça ce serait trop bien! Peut-être pourrait-il prendre quelques photos souvenirs pour l'occasion! Ravi, Cartman se remit aux recherches avec enthousiasme.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Là, dans le coin de la cave encombré de cartons et de sacs plastique! Les vêtements de sa mère étaient rangés en vrac dans un grand sac, qu'il ouvrit et qu'il fouilla soigneusement. Il leva à la hauteur de son regard une guêpière noire surchargée de dentelles, conçue pour une énorme poitrine. Peut-être qu'en la rembourrant ça pourrait aller…Plongé dans ses pensées, Cartman saisit le sac par les anses et le souleva du sol. Il aperçut alors quelque chose par terre, couvert par la poussière. Intrigué, il se pencha, et en écartant les sacs, s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une trappe.

Une trappe ici? C'était la première fois que Cartman la voyait. En même temps, ce coin de la pièce avait toujours été bourré de merdes. Poussé par la curiosité, Cartman entreprit de dégager totalement la trappe. Elle faisait environ un mètre de côté, et était pourvue d'une serrure de fer. La clé était restée dessus. Il ouvrit, saisit la poignée, et dut fournir un gros effort pour la soulever. Un énorme nuage de poussière s'envola, le faisant tousser.

Il faisait noir là-dedans. De plus en plus intrigué, Cartman alla chercher une lampe de poche, et vit qu'il y avait un escalier qui descendait un peu plus bas. Il descendit, en faisant bien attention à ne pas glisser sur les marches, et au bout d'une vingtaine de pas, il toucha enfin terre. Sa lampe éclaira alors un interrupteur sur le mur, dont il s'approcha, et qu'il actionna. La pièce s'éclaira, et Cartman poussa un cri de surprise.

Il se trouvait dans un gigantesque cellier, d'environ trente mètre carrés, dont trois murs sur les quatre étaient pourvues d'étagères destinées à porter les bouteilles de vin. Sur le quatrième mur se trouvait l'escalier par lequel Cartman était entré, ainsi qu'une grande armoire, complètement vide. Il n'y avait pas une seule bouteille dans la pièce. C'était totalement abandonné, sans doute depuis des années.

« Maman ne boit pas de vin, se dit Cartman. C'est probablement pour ça que c'est vide. »

Il toussa, l'air était saturé de poussière. Un petit peu de ménage ici ne serait pas du luxe. Cartman se demanda pourquoi sa mère ne se servait pas de cette pièce. On pouvait sûrement y stocker des tas de choses. Cet endroit était même plus grand que sa propre chambre!

Une idée lui vint alors sur l'usage qu'il pourrait faire de cette pièce, lui arrachant une exclamation de joie. C'était si génial qu'il s'assit sur les marches pour réfléchir à son aise. A l'évidence personne n'était au courant de l'existence de cet endroit. Le fait que ça mère ait toujours caché l'entrée avec ses vieilles affaires prouvait qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas du tout, elle en avait même peut-être oublié jusqu'à l'existence. Et si Cartman s'en faisait un repère? Un endroit secret, pour baiser tranquillement avec Kyle sans crainte! Car il était vrai que, si Cartman s'arrangeait toujours pour que Kyle le rejoigne quand sa mère était absente, il y avait toujours un risque d'être surpris. Et puis sa chambre était trop petite. Ici, il pourrait se faire un vrai baisodrome, avec tous les accessoires et les fringues qu'il voulait utiliser, sans que personne ne les trouve jamais! Excité par son idée, il dressa dans sa tête une liste des choses qu'il voudrait amener ici, enfin une fois que le ménage serait fait.

Enchanté, il éteignit la lumière et remonta. Il ferma la trappe à clé, et la recouvrit des sacs et autres cartons de façon à ce qu'elle reste invisible. Puis il remonta en courant dans sa chambre, se connecta à internet, et alla s'inscrire sur un site qu'il avait déjà repéré, intitulé « cris et soupirs ». Ce site proposait, entre autre, un service de vente de certains objets qu'on ne trouvait pas en vente libre dans le commerce.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kenny trouva enfin l'idée qu'il cherchait désespérément pour parler à Kyle sans être surpris. Le problème ne venait en fait pas tant du fait que Cartman surveillait étroitement Kyle, mais plutôt du fait que le jeune juif ne voulait pas parler à son ami. Il fallait donc trouver une astuce pour qu'il se trouve dans la même pièce que Kenny, sans personne pour surprendre leur conversation, et sans que le gros lard ne soit au courant.

Kenny savait que le meilleur endroit pour ça c'était le lycée. C'était le seul et unique lieu où les deux garçons pouvaient se croiser sans attirer les soupçons du gros. Et le meilleur moment pour agir était l'heure du déjeuner. En effet, Kenny avait remarqué que, de plus en plus souvent, Kyle demandait à sa mère de lui préparer des sandwich casher qu'il pouvait manger seul, sans personne autour de lui pour l'emmerder. Il cherchait à s'isoler de Cartman, et aussi des autres garçons de la classe, un peu trop curieux par moment. Le gros ne cherchait pas à l'en empêcher parce qu'il savait que plus Kyle rejetait la compagnie des autres, moins il y avait de risque pour qu'il se plaigne à quelqu'un. Et Cartman ne cherchait pas à le surveiller à ces moments-là, tout simplement parce que l'idée de louper le déjeuner était pour lui un supplice. C'était sans doute le seul et unique moment de la journée où Kyle était seul et libre. C'était donc là que Kenny agirait.

Il savait déjà où lui et son ami se retrouverait: l'atelier de M. Adler, toujours vide après 11 heures. Normalement il était fermé, mais Kenny était assez doué pour débloquer les serrures avec des épingles. Il n'y avait jamais personne à cet étage pendant le déjeuner. Ce serait vraiment idéal.

Restait le souci principal: persuader Kyle de venir le rejoindre. Kenny savait qu'il refuserait s'il annonçait directement ses intentions. Il fallait donc ruser. Le blond attrapa son portable, et composa le numéro de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien. Au bout de quelques sonneries, une voix de garçon décrocha.

« Ouais?

-Salut Dog Poo, ça va?

-Kenny? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Juste te poser une question: ça te dirait de gagner quinze dollars?

-Quinze dollars? Pour quoi faire?

-Ce que tu sais faire le mieux tiens! »

Il y eut un silence hésitant au bout du fil.

« Tu sais que j'ai arrêté maintenant…je me tiens à carreau.

-Dis pas de conneries Dog Poo! Répliqua sèchement le blond. Un pickpocket reste un pickpocket! Et puis je ne te demande pas de faire quelque chose d'illégal! C'est juste pour faire une blague.

-Une blague? Tu me donnerais quinze dollars pour faire une blague?

-Exactement. Et si tout se passe comme prévu, personne ne se rendra compte que tu as recommencé à voler les autres. Je te donne ma parole! «

Après un silence plus court, Dog Poo reprit la parole.

« Explique-moi d'abord ce que je devrai faire exactement. Ensuite je te dirai si j'accepte. »

Kenny s'expliqua. Sa demande surprit le pickpocket, car on lui demandait de piquer quelque chose, et de le rendre tout de suite après. Il hésita, mais ne vit effectivement rien d'illégal ou de dangereux dans ce que Kenny lui demandait. Et quinze dollars restaient quinze dollars.

« Ok, j'accepte »


	13. Chap 13: un rendezvous pas si secret

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier les gens qui me lisent, me commentent, et me soutiennent! Sachez que si j'ai la force et l'envie d'écrire cette fic, c'est grâce à vous tous! Maintenant l'histoire prend un autre tour, encore plus cruel qu'avant (oui oui c'est possible). Aux admirateurs de Bebe, je m'excuse d'avance, car je l'ai décrite comme une parfaite gourde^^"**

**D'ailleurs, si vous vous posez la question, j'ai calculé que cette fic comprendra encore beaucoup de chapitres, j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous lasser à la longue. Enfin n'oubliez pas que tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13: un rendez-vous pas si secret**

La sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin des cours de la matinée. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires avec des exclamations de joie et s'empressèrent de sortir de la classe, pressés d'aller déjeuner. Kyle Broflovski, silencieux et taciturne comme à son habitude, s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il put des autres, et en particulier de Cartman. Le gros le laissa faire et se dirigea vers la cantine, sans se rendre compte que Dog Poo le suivait de très près. Au moment de franchir la porte, le garçon passa devant lui en le bousculant sans ménagement.

« Hé, regarde où tu vas petit con! S'écria Cartman.

-Désolé » s'excusa l'autre.

Cartman lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de s'éloigner. Dog Poo lui se dirigea vers les toilettes, et poussa la porte. Kenny l'y attendait.

« Alors? »

Le voleur brandit fièrement le portable de Cartman.

« Nickel!

-Tu l'as, Super! Et tu es sûr qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte?

-Certain! Il était sans doute trop occupé à penser à ce qu'il allait bouffer! »

Kenny ne répliqua pas et s'empara de l'objet. Il rédigea en vitesse un sms, qu'il envoya aussitôt à Kyle. Puis il se rendit dans l'historique des messages envoyé pour y effacer les traces de son passage, avant de rendre le portable à Dog Poo.

« C'est génial. Maintenant remet-le là où tu l'as trouvé, et fais bien attention à ce que Cartman ne s'en rende pas compte.

-T'en fais pas pour ça. Et mes quinze dollars? »

Kenny le paya, et s'en alla aussitôt. Dog Poo le regarda partir sans mot dire, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dans la tête. Quelle idée de payer quinze dollars pour envoyer un sms du portable d'un autre? Bah, c'était son problème de toute façon. Le voleur s'en alla à son tour, et acheva le boulot en remettant discrètement le téléphone dans le sac de Cartman quand il passa devant lui à la cantine. Le gros lard, trop occupé à saliver devant le plat de saucisses-frites, ne se rendit compte de rien.

Kyle s'était installé dans un coin isolé de la cour, et avait à peine commencé à déballer ses sandwich, quand son portable sonna. Il l'ouvrit, et constata avec horreur qu'il venait de recevoir un message du portable de Cartman.

« _Retrouve-moi tout de suite dans l'atelier de M. Adler, et ne dit rien à personne. »_

_I_l poussa un gémissement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore? Le menacer une fois de plus? Ou peut-être qu'il s'attendait à ce que Kyle et lui couchent ensemble, au beau milieu de l'atelier! A cette idée, un frisson de terreur parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Kyle. Il se leva quand même et jeta son repas à la poubelle, l'appétit coupé net.

Profondément malheureux, Kyle se rendit en silence vers l'atelier. La porte était entrouverte. Il entra sans mot dire, tête basse, s'attendant à voir le gros lard trônant sur une table, le regard triomphant. Mais il ne vit personne. Surpris, Kyle se demanda s'il ne se cachait pas derrière les engins quand il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit Kenny, le regard grave, posté devant la sortie comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de fuir.

« Kenny? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Où est Cartman?

-A la cantine en train de manger je suppose, répondit le blond. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne saura pas qu'on s'est vu toi et moi.

-Quoi? Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire? J'ai reçu un message de Cartman il y a cinq minutes.

-C'est moi qui te l'ai envoyé. Je lui ai volé son portable. Mais ne t'en fais pas! S'exclama Kenny devant la mine effrayée du roux. Je le lui ai rendu juste après! Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien! »

Un silence gêné suivit ces paroles. Kyle détourna le regard et resta immobile, tandis que Kenny, embarrassé, cherchait les mots justes pour le pousser à se confier.

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu vas bien Kyle? Je veux dire…je sais que tu ne vas pas bien mais je…

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, le coupa Kyle. Laisse-moi partir. »

Pendant ce temps, derrière la porte fermée de l'atelier, quelqu'un était en train de traverser le couloir. C'était une jeune fille du nom de Barbara Stevens, plus connue sous le nom de Bebe, qui pour une raison quelconque se trouvait à cet endroit en cet instant. Si elle était passée cinq minutes plus tôt, ou plus tard, les choses auraient pu tourner de façon très différente.

Au moment où elle passait devant la porte, elle entendit la voix de Kenny.

« Je t'en prie Kyle! Arrête de te renfermer sur toi-même! Tu ne peux pas continuer à souffrir comme ça! »

Surprise, elle se tourna vers la porte, et après une seconde d'hésitation, y colla son oreille, sans penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une indiscrétion. Bebe était une commère invétérée, et l'espoir d'avoir un ragot de première main à raconter était une tentation trop alléchante pour ne pas y céder.

A l'intérieur de l'atelier, Kyle gardait obstinément le silence. Les joues rouges, il s'efforçait de ne pas fondre en larmes devant son ami.

« Ca fait des semaines que j'essaye de te parler! Mais tu n'as jamais répondu à mes sms. Tu ne veux même pas que je vienne chez toi!

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Tu parles d'une raison!

-C'est pourtant de ta faute, non? Si tu n'avais pas… »Kyle déglutit et reprit la parole d'une voix plus basse. « Si tu n'avais pas été voir Cartman, il n'aurait pas su que tu étais au courant. »

Bebe fronça les sourcils avec agacement. Elle n'avait rien entendu à la dernière réplique de Kyle.

« Je sais, c'était totalement stupide de ma part! S'écria Kenny. Et je le regrette, crois-moi! Mais ce qui est fait est fait! De toute façon ce n'est pas ça le problème! »

Bebe sourit. Même si elle ne comprenait rien du tout, ça promettait d'être intéressant. Comme tout le monde, elle avait remarqué le changement radical du comportement de Kyle. Kenny était donc lié à cette histoire? Elle se pencha en avant pour mieux écouter.

« Combien de temps tu comptes encore le supporter? Combien de temps tu comptes rester sans rien faire? Tu attends quoi? De te faire tuer? De te faire maltraiter à mort comme Stan?

-Tais-toi! Dit Kyle avec des sanglots dans la voix. Tu ne comprends rien! Rien du tout!

-Je comprends en tout cas que tu ne vas pas bien. Et moi non plus, je ne vais pas bien depuis tout ça. »

Il y eut un bruit de pas précipités, et Bebe eut tout juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur avant que la porte ne s'ouvre violemment. Kyle s'élança en courant dans le couloir, les joues mouillées de larmes, et ne remarqua même pas la jeune fille paralysée de stupeur, presque dissimulée derrière la porte.

« Kyle attends! »

Kenny s'élança à sa suite, sans remarquer davantage Bebe.

Le roux ralentit, puis finit par s'arrêter. Il s'appuya contre le mur et éclata en sanglots déchirants. Bebe fut effarée de voir un garçon aussi fier et sûr de lui laisser échapper un tel désespoir. Kenny le rattrapa, hésita une seconde, puis posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule tressautante de son ami. La réaction de Kyle fut immédiate, il sursauta et se dégagea avec violence.

« Ne me touche pas! »

Pendant encore quelques minutes, le roux sanglota sans retenue, face à son ami immobile et désolé, et aucun d'entre eux ne se retourna vers l'atelier. S'ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient vu Bebe les regarder avec incompréhension et une curiosité malsaine. Finalement, Kyle se calma et essuya ses yeux humides du plat de la main. Kenny s'approcha de lui en faisant bien attention à ne pas le toucher.

« Je te demande pardon Kyle. Mais maintenant…tu veux bien qu'on parle tous les deux? »

Le jeune juif hésita, mais finit par hocher la tête en signe de refus.

« Non. Fiche-moi la paix. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. »

Sans se retourner, il continua son chemin le long du couloir et disparut à la vue de Bebe. Kenny le regarda partir, navré et resta immobile de longues secondes. Bebe resta les yeux fixés sur lui, osant à peine respirer.

Dans la tête du blond, les pensées et les sentiments s'agitaient, faisant naître en lui un mélange d'horreur et de consternation. Kyle était si fier autrefois! Il était toujours si sûr de lui, si déterminé! Comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Jamais Kenny n'aurait cru le voir un jour pleurer avec tant de souffrance. Quel genre d'atrocités Cartman avait-il pu lui faire subir pour qu'il en arrive là? Tant de désespoir…et Kyle avait si peur qu'il n'osait même pas se confier auprès du seul ami qui lui restait.

Cartman avait vraiment bien fait son travail…

Un profond sentiment de haine meurtrière s'empara alors de Kenny. Les traits du blond se contractèrent dans une expression de folie, et il donna un violent coup de poing contre le mur en poussant un cri de rage. Bebe eut très peur tout à coup.

« Connard! Cria Kenny. Sale fils de pute! Je jure devant Dieu que je te tuerai! Je te tuerai! »

Il allait lui faire payer. Il allait lui faire payer très cher ce qu'il avait fait à Kyle. L'envie qu'il avait eu avant, de simplement arrêter les choses en prévenant la police lui semblait soudain une vengeance dérisoire et trop douce. Cartman avait brisé la vie de Kyle. Kenny avait désormais l'intention de briser la sienne de la même façon.

« Je vais le tuer…marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite…ce fils de pute… »

L'idée le calma petit à petit. Il se détendit un peu et réfléchit à la question. Un ultime sursaut de conscience lui murmura que ce qu'il comptait faire était un crime, mais il balaya cette idée dès qu'elle lui vint à l'esprit. De toute façon Cartman avait commis un crime infiniment pire. Ce n'était que justice qu'il paye au prix fort. Quand à ce qui risquait de lui arriver à lui, Kenny, après le meurtre, il n'y pensa même pas. Il s'en fichait. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait plus que l'image de Kyle, prostré et sanglotant, à la merci d'un sadique pathologique.

Sa colère disparut, remplacée sur son visage par une expression de tristesse. Il se redressa et partit à son tour, sans se retourner, sans voir par conséquent Bebe, qui mit un bon moment avant de retrouver ses esprits. Elle sortit de sa cachette, essoufflée et incrédule, s'efforçant de comprendre le sens de la scène qui avait eu lieu sous ses yeux.

« Kyle va mal, parce qu'il doit supporter quelque chose. Quelque chose qui dure encore. Kenny veut qu'il réagisse, sinon il risque de…se faire tuer? Mais par qui? » Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle se rappelait le cri de rage du blond quelques secondes plus tôt. « Par…Kenny lui-même? Est-ce qu'il menace Kyle? Il lui a dit qu'il regrettait quelque chose, et lui a demandé pardon aussi…Putain de merde j'y comprends rien! »

Elle partit à son tour, plongée dans ses pensées.

« En tout cas, quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Kyle, ça doit être très grave. Pour qu'il se mette à chialer comme ça… »

Un sourire étira alors ses lèvres.

« Mais quel scoop, bon sang quel scoop! Je vais vite aller raconter ça à tout le monde! »


	14. Chap 14: préméditation

**Chapitre 14: Préméditation**

Craig Tucker, Jimmy Vulmer, Token Black et Clyde Donovan étaient assis tous les quatre à la même table, comme d'habitude. Ils formaient à eux quatre un groupe d'amis très proches, aussi proches que Stan, Kyle et Kenny l'étaient entre eux autrefois. Mais hélas, l'amitié entre ces trois là avait bel et bien l'air de s'être brisée, même si aucun d'eux ne savait pourquoi.

Le problème en fait c'était Kyle. Il avait changé. Depuis le jour où Stan s'était fait tabasser, il n'avait plus jamais été le même. Il était devenu très renfermé, solitaire, taciturne. Les quatre garçons avaient d'abord pensé que c'était parce que son meilleur ami était à l'hôpital, dans le coma, et qu'il ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais plus. C'était sûr que ça suffirait à changer n'importe qui! Mais Stan s'était réveillé, et ils avaient bien du se rendre compte que le problème était ailleurs.

Ils avaient essayé de comprendre pourtant. Même si Kyle ne faisait pas partie de leur cercle d'amis intimes, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu avec lui, et ils le considéraient comme leur pote. Mais leurs tentatives maladroites avaient fait long feu. Kyle se murait dans le silence, quand il ne les insultait pas en leur ordonnant de lui foutre la paix. Ils avaient donc abandonné, mais ça ne les avait pas empêchés de longuement s'interroger. N'ayant reçu aucune réponse plausible, ils avaient plus ou moins accepté ça comme un mystère qui ne les concernait pas, et étaient passés à autre chose.

Ce midi-là, Cartman mangeait avec eux, à leur table. C'était assez peu courant, car les quatre garçons détestaient le gros, mais il se trouvait que quelque part, Cartman aussi avait changé. Pas de façon aussi flagrante que Kyle, mais il se montrait moins salaud, plus calme quelque part. Il était moins porté sur les blagues racistes et les moqueries. Sans doute qu'il commençait à mûrir. Ou peut-être avait-il trouvé un autre moyen de laisser aller sa méchanceté naturelle. Mais Craig, Clyde, Token et Jimmy ne s'étaient pas vraiment posé la question, car d'une manière générale, moins on fréquentait Cartman, mieux on se portait. Ils toléraient donc sa présence, du moment qu'il ne commençaient pas à emmerder ou insulter quelqu'un.

Ils parlaient de tout autre chose quand soudain Jimmy poussa une exclamation.

« Hé les mecs! Reg…Regardez B…Bebe! »

Ils se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il leur indiquait, et virent la blonde, debout près de la table de Wendy, Esther et Rebecca, en train de leur raconter un truc avec passion. Les garçons ne pouvaient pas s'y tromper: il y avait un ragot croustillant sur le feu!

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore? » Se demanda Craig.

A peine avait-il formulé la question que Barbara s'éloignait de la table de ses amies pour se précipiter vers la leur.

« Les mecs! S'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée, en pilant net devant leur table. Vous devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Brandon et Marcia ont couché ensemble mais c'est Bryan le père du bébé? » Ricana Craig.

Les autres garçons se mirent à rire. Bebe était une fan inconditionnelle de la toute dernière sitcom à la mode, une sorte de « feux de l'amour » en plus moderne. L'engouement féminin pour ce genre de feuilleton débile était toujours une source de plaisanterie entre les gars de la classe.

« Nan les mecs, cent fois mieux que ça! Répondit Bebe. J'étais allée tout à l'heure au dernier étage, pour aller aux toilettes, et devinez qui j'ai entendu parler dans l'atelier d'Adler?

-Qui ça?

-Kyle et Kenny! »

Cartman avala sa bouchée de travers, mais les autres ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

« Kyle et Kenny tu dis? Répéta Token avec surprise. Je croyais qu'ils se faisaient la gueule?

-Moi aussi je le croyais! S'exclama Bebe. Mais en fait ils étaient plus en train de se disputer qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs Kyle a fini par sortir de la salle en chialant comme un bébé!

-Pardon? S'étonna Clyde. On parle bien de Kyle là?

-Mais oui je te dis! Et attendez, vous avez pas tout entendu! »

Bebe se mit alors à répéter aussi fidèlement que possible les détails de la conversation qu'elle avait surpris. Elle avait une mémoire absolument étonnante en matière de ragot. Les garçons l'écoutèrent sans l'interrompre, et quand elle eut fini, ils échangèrent des regards intrigués entre eux. Cartman, de son côté, avait eu peur pendant tout le récit, mais quand il constata que son nom n'avait jamais été prononcé, il poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

« C'est bizarre, dit Clyde en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi cette histoire de Kenny qui aurait fait quelque chose?

-Ca serait donc à cause de Kenny que Kyle est comme ça depuis trois mois? Ou alors c'est autre chose?

-En tout cas pour faire chialer Kyle, il a vraiment du se passer quelque chose de grave… »

Bebe acquiesça.

« Faut que je vous laisse les mecs, je dois encore aller raconter ça à Heidi et Anne. A tout à l'heure! »

Elle se sauva aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, pressée de répandre cette histoire dans tout le lycée. Les quatre garçons passèrent alors le reste du repas à commenter l'étrange conversation que la blonde avait surpris. Cartman n'y participa pas, ce qui ne les surprit pas plus que ça. Le gros par ailleurs se leva de table cinq minutes plus tard et sortit de la cantine, très calme en apparence, mais en vérité il bouillait de rage.

A quoi pensait donc Kyle en se donnant en spectacle comme ça avec Kenny? Est-ce qu'il espérait sérieusement s'en tirer en répandant des rumeurs dans tout le lycée? « Non, se dit le gros. Ce n'est pas ça. Kyle a trop peur de moi pour essayer un truc aussi débile. Il a juste voulu parler seul à seul avec Kenny sans que je le sache. Malheureusement Bebe est passée par là. »

C'est ainsi que les carrières se brisent, par le biais de la presse, à scandale comme autre. Dans ce cas-là, c'est ainsi qu'auraient pu se briser les rêves et les fantasmes de Cartman. Il fallait y voir un coup de chance incroyable que les deux connards n'aient pas prononcé son nom, ni détaillé une situation très compromettante pour Cartman. Evidemment, Cartman avait très bien compris de quoi ils parlaient, pourquoi Kenny s'excusait d'un truc stupide qu'il avait fait et pourquoi Kyle avait crié quand Kenny l'avait touché. Mais pour les autres, ça devait être un dialogue totalement incompréhensible.

« Putain de merde, j'ai vraiment eu chaud. Mais si ces deux connards continuent leurs conneries, ça va pas durer. »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour éviter que ce genre de scène ne se reproduise. Cartman se dirigea donc en direction de la classe. Il fut content de voir que Kyle se trouvait dans le couloir, rangeant ses affaires dans son casier. Comme il était encore tôt, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Le gros s'avança vers sa proie, qui sursauta à sa vue et se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Kyle, murmura Cartman. Je veux que tu viennes chez moi ce soir, à la même heure que d'habitude.

-Ce soir? Répéta Kyle d'une voix tremblante. Mais je…je suis déjà allé chez toi hier soir. Je croyais que…

-Je me fous de ce que tu croyais juif. Je veux que tu viennes chez moi ce soir. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire faux bond. »

Kyle devint blême et baissa les yeux. Cartman était sur le point de partir quand quelqu'un s'avança vers eux. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »

C'était Kenny.

Kyle devint encore plus pâle si c'était possible, et jeta un regard suppliant à son ami. Le blond n'y prit pas garde, son attention étant focalisée sur le gros.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Cartman?

-Moi? Demanda Cartman d'une voix venimeuse. Mais rien. Je suis juste venu dire à Kyle que j'aurais grandement apprécié sa compagnie avec moi ce soir. »

Kenny écarquilla les yeux et serra les dents.

« Encore? Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais?

-Jamais. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne Kenny. Kyle est à moi. Je ne le laisserai jamais partir. Et chacune de tes pauvres tentatives pour l'aider ne me rendront que plus cruel envers lui. Maintenant fous-moi le camp, et vite.

-Fais gaffe Cartman. Un de ces jours je te ferai payer tout ce que tu lui as fait.

-Ah oui? J'attends de voir ça. »

Cartman ponctua sa phrase en glissant une main avide sous le pull de Kyle. Le roux sursauta, mais déjà Cartman l'avait enlevée et était parti.

Les deux garçons le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur vue. Kyle était au bord des larmes, ce que Kenny vit tout de suite. Le blond tendit une main réconfortante vers lui, mais Kyle se dégagea avec la même brutalité que précédemment.

« Kenny non…s'il te plait…

-Kyle, je t'en prie! Supplia Kenny. Tu ne dois pas…le laisser te dicter ta conduite. Ne le laisse pas te détruire. »

Kyle baissa les yeux.

« C'est trop tard. Je n'ai plus le choix. Tu ne sais pas…Tu ne sais pas ce dont il est capable parfois… »

Le roux se sauva aussitôt, laissant son ami seul et désolé dans le couloir. Kenny regarda longuement l'endroit où Kyle avait disparu, et très vite la même haine meurtrière s'empara de lui. Il serra les poings, et se tourna vers le mur, pour ne pas le montrer aux deux ou trois personnes qui venaient d'arriver dans le couloir. Mais contrairement à ce que le blond avait ressenti un peu plus tôt, cette haine là était froide et déterminée.

Kenny avait pris sa décision. Il n'attendrait pas un jour de plus. Il allait tuer Cartman. Ce soir.

* * *

Kenny sortit de sa chambre vers 22h. Il savait que c'était l'heure à laquelle Kyle devait retrouver Cartman les soirs de viol. Toujours après le dîner, pour que les Broflovski soient couchés quand leur fils rentrait, et ne surprennent pas son visage ravagé. Cette technique s'avérait payante apparemment, car jamais les parents de Kyle n'avaient soupçonné ce qui se passait. Certes, ils avaient comme tout le monde remarqué son changement radical de comportement, mais ils mettaient ça sur le compte de la crise d'adolescence, ou d'une histoire quelconque de garçon de quinze ans. Kenny ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Quels parents auraient spontanément pensé que leur fils aîné se faisait régulièrement violer et torturer par un cinglé de son âge?

La mère de Kenny, Carol, était au salon et regardait une série télé. Elle avait le teint bouffi, et une bouteille de vodka presque vide se trouvait dans sa main. Kenny ne la regarda même pas, et se contenta de fouiller dans la commode de l'entrée. Le bruit attira néanmoins l'attention de la femme, qui se tourna vers son fils.

« Kenny? Où tu vas comme ça?

-Je sors » répondit simplement le blond.

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, et l'éleva à la lumière pour mieux le voir: c'était un couteau à cran d'arrêt presque neuf, qui appartenait à son père. Kenny savait que la lame était aussi affutée que possible, et qu'il serait très facile de tuer quelqu'un avec. Il sourit méchamment, ce que Carol, malgré l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, remarqua tout de suite.

« Qu'est c'que tu fous avec ça? C'est l'couteau d'ton père! Tu comptes en faire quoi?

-Occupe-toi de ton cul. »

Les parents de Kenny avaient depuis longtemps perdu le peu d'autorité qu'ils avaient jamais eu sur leur fils. Kenny referma la commode et glissa le couteau dans sa poche. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit, mais avant qu'il soit sorti sa mère lui cria encore dessus.

« Putain Kenny, arrête tes conneries! Tu vas où comme ça avec c'truc? Voir Kyle encore? »

Kenny s'immobilisa une seconde.

« Ouais c'est ça, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Je vais voir Kyle… »

Puis il s'en alla et ferma la porte derrière lui, arrachant un grognement mécontent à Carol, qui s'efforça d'oublier son fils et ses idées bizarres en avalant une grande gorgée de vodka.


	15. Chap 15: l'erreur d'Eric Cartman

**Chapitre 15: L'erreur d'Eric Cartman**

Kyle frappa à la porte de Cartman à 22h précise, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Le gros lui ouvrit aussitôt la porte et le fit entrer. Il avait un air grave. Sans prononcer un mot, il entraîna le jeune roux dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Kyle, tendu, attendit qu'il parle, en vain.

Cartman fouilla quelques instants dans son armoire et en sortit quelque chose de rouge, qu'il tendit à Kyle. Éberlué, Kyle se rendit compte que c'était une longue robe surchargée de dentelle, le genre de truc que devaient porter les nobles dames au XIXè siècle.

«Mets ça » dit Cartman, toujours aussi calme.

Ce fut le ton neutre et indifférent sur lequel Cartman avait parlé qui convainquit Kyle d'obéir. Il avait appris à connaître le gros, au cours de ces horribles nuits où ils couchaient ensemble, et il savait que quand Cartman était aussi calme, c'était très mauvais signe. Joyeux, excité, ou même énervé, il n'était pas très dangereux. Mais quand il avait une telle maîtrise de lui-même, ça voulait dire qu'il était furieux. Et dans cet état, il était capable du pire.

Kyle déglutit avec difficulté et se déshabilla. La robe était beaucoup trop grande pour lui, et le tissu pendait assez lamentablement sur la poitrine. Cartman le regarda longuement, et une ébauche de sourire éclaira brièvement ses traits.

« Tu es trop mignon comme ça Kyle. »

Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix, et Kyle en fut de plus en plus inquiet.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kyle se retrouvait assis sur le lit, les jambes écartées, les mains liées par des menottes à chaque montant de lit. Cartman se plaça en face de lui et lui glissa une main entre les jambes. Le roux frémit, mais se laissa faire.

Pendant ce temps, Kenny était enfin arrivé devant la porte des Cartman. Il prit une inspiration et posa la main sur la poignée. Elle tourna sans difficulté, comme il l'avait prévu. Silencieusement, il la ferma et monta tout doucement les marches de l'escalier, furtif comme un chat. La lumière filtrant sous la porte de la chambre du gros renforça sa détermination. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit le couteau, qui lui parut étrangement lourd. La lame en jaillit, rapide et menaçante, et le blond sourit méchamment. C'est alors qu'un cri perçant venu de derrière la porte le fit sursauter. Kyle!

« Ah oui ça fait mal hein? Le gode est peut-être un peu gros en effet. »

Dans la chambre, Kyle poussait un gémissement plaintif. Cartman avait sorti un énorme godemichet du tiroir de sa table de nuit, et l'avait enfoncé sans plus de précaution dans l'anus de Kyle. Le jeune juif, qui avait toujours très mal à cet endroit, se mordit les lèvres pour contenir ses sanglots.

« Ca t'a fait à peu près ça la première fois que je t'ai baisé, pas vrai? Demandait Cartman. Evidemment j'étais encore naïf à ce moment. Je ne connaissais pas l'usage du lubrifiant… »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Cartman enfonça un peu plus l'objet, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à Kyle. Le gros se contenta d'en rire.

« Maintenant Kyle, je veux que tu me dises ce que toi et Kenny vous vous êtes dit ce midi dans l'atelier d'Adler. »

Kyle poussa une exclamation de surprise, ou peut-être de douleur, c'était difficile à dire. Il fit de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes et répondit d'une voix faible.

« R…Rien. »

Cartman enfonça encore plus profondément l'objet, lui arrachant un cri perçant. Derrière la porte, Kenny tendait l'oreille, et la colère et la haine menaçaient de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il resta cependant immobile, encore indécis sur l'attitude à avoir en cet instant.

« Ne me mens pas juif, murmura le gros. Je suis au courant de tout. Tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité. »

Tremblant de tous ses membres, et pas seulement à cause de la douleur, le roux déglutit.

« Il…Il m'a donné rendez-vous…pour me parler…il voulait que…qu'on… »

Là il hésita, et cela lui valut un nouveau coup de boutoir, et un nouveau cri.

« Il voulait qu'on parle…de tout ça…que je fasse quelque chose…pour que ça s'arrête…AAH! ARRETE CA, JE T'EN SUPPLIE, CA FAIT MAL!

-Je sais, et ça va te faire encore plus mal si tu ne me dit pas tout » le menaça le gros.

C'en était trop pour Kenny. Incapable de se contenir en entendant son ami malmené, il ouvrit violemment la porte en criant. « Lâche-le connard! » Il s'attira les regards stupéfaits de Kyle et Cartman. Kenny s'aperçut avec une certaine surprise que Kyle était vêtu d'une épaisse robe rouge vif, mais n'approfondit pas la question. Ivre de rage, il tendit vers Cartman son couteau.

« Laisse-le partir Cartman.

-Kenny? S'exclama Kyle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi? Grogna Cartman. Pourquoi tu es là? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Kyle. Ce n'était quand même pas le juif qui lui avait demandé de venir? A en juger par son air surpris et effrayé, probablement pas en fait.

« Alors Cartman? Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit? Lâche-le! Tout de suite!

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas faire quoi avec ce truc exactement? Est-ce que tu sais seulement t'en servir? »

Amusé le gros voulut s'approcher de Kenny, mais le blond fit aussitôt un grand geste du bras, et la lame manqua la joue de Cartman de peu. Kenny recommença tout de suite après, et loupa encore une fois le gros, qui recula, nettement moins amusé. C'est qu'il ne plaisantait pas le blondinet!

« Tu vas détacher Kyle tout de suite, dit Kenny d'une voix mortellement calme. Sinon je te tue connard. Et je suis sérieux, crois-moi.

-Kenny…dit le roux d'une voix terrorisée. Kenny ne fais pas de bêtise…je t'en prie…

-Me tuer, hein? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé? Et après quoi? Tu finis en taule et Kyle peut enfin retrouver une vie normale? Un beau et noble sacrifice? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être débile, mon pauvre Kenny!

-Ta gueule! Fais ce que je te dis, et vite! Bouge ton cul!

-N'importe quoi, ricana le gros, en apparence pas du tout décontenancé. Enfin si tu y tiens…je lâche Kyle, et après on règle nos comptes toi et moi. Ca te va? »

Cartman se dirigea vers le montant de lit le plus proche et prit la clé des menottes sur la table de chevet. Kenny le suivit du regard sans ciller, tendu, mais sa main qui tenait l'arme ne tremblait pas. Le gros lui tourna le dos une seconde, le temps de glisser la clé dans la minuscule serrure prévue à cet effet.

Mais il ne la tourna pas. Sans crier gare, le gros se retourna brusquement et balança son poing dans l'estomac de Kenny. Le blond, le souffle coupé, recula et se retrouva adossé au mur. Cartman ne lui laissa pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits et lui donna un autre coup de poing, au visage cette fois. Kenny s'écroula à terre, du sang sur le visage, grimaçant de douleur. Il évita de justesse un autre coup et roula sur lui-même, avant de se redresser, fou de rage. Il tenait toujours le couteau dans sa main.

Il se jeta sur le gros et essaya de lui enfoncer son couteau dans la poitrine, mais Cartman réussit à attraper son poignet. Ils se débattirent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Kenny donne un violent coup de genoux dans les couilles du gros, qui tomba à genoux, entrainant Kenny avec lui. Le blond bascula tête la première, et à la grande horreur de Kyle, il perdit son arme, qui glissa sur le sol. Cartman se précipita, et l'attrapa juste au moment où Kenny se relevait et se jetait sur lui, fou de rage. Le gros se redressa, et la main qui tenait le couteau s'élança d'elle-même en direction de son ennemi.

Kenny poussa un cri de surprise et se figea. Pendant une seconde, il regarda Cartman avec stupeur, avant de baisser les yeux sur le couteau qui dépassait à présent de sa poitrine. Du sang jaillissait de la plaie, beaucoup de sang, qui s'écoulait silencieusement le long de son corps, formant une mare écarlate à ses pieds. Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel aucun des trois garçons ne bougea, fixant sans oser comprendre le manche du couteau et la trainée rouge qui en sortait. Puis les yeux de Kenny se voilèrent, il s'écroula à terre, et resta définitivement immobile.

Alors Kyle poussa un hurlement.

« KENNY! KENNY NON! »

Muet de stupeur, Cartman s'agenouilla auprès du jeune blond et posa une main hésitante sur son cou. Il eut alors la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait. Kenny était mort. Et Kyle, toujours enchaîné au lit, l'avait compris aussi.

« TU L'AS TUE! TU AS TUE KENNY! ESPECE D'ENFOIRE! »

« Putain de merde non! pensa Cartman avec affolement. C'est pas vrai, je vous en prie, faites que ça ne soit pas vrai! »

Mais il savait que c'était vrai pourtant. Il avait tué Kenny. Et le sang du blond était en train de former une tache accusatrice sur la moquette de sa chambre. La panique s'empara alors du gros lard, et il se releva, à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

« Putain! Oh putain non! »

C'était une chose de cacher au monde les viols à répétition sur Kyle. C'en était une autre bien plus délicate de cacher un meurtre quand le sang s'incrustait définitivement sur la scène du crime. Les cris et les gémissements de Kyle commencèrent à énerver Cartman, qui se tourna vers lui et lui flanqua une gifle monumentale. « Ta gueule Kyle! »

Le jeune juif se tut, un énorme bleu naissant sur sa joue. Cette marque ne fit qu'affoler davantage Cartman, comme si elle tendait à le dénoncer un peu plus.

« Tais-toi Kyle! Cesse de paniquer! On va…On va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ok? On va…on ne va rien dire à personne! »

Le gros se tourna vers le cadavre resté à terre et prit une inspiration. Il saisit le corps sans vie et le balança sur son épaule, sans tenir compte des gouttelettes rouges qui volaient un peu partout.

« Je vais enterrer le corps, expliqua-t-il précipitamment. Personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé. Personne. Je…Je vais y arriver. »

Kyle ne répondit rien et garda la tête baissée. Cartman vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder davantage et sortit de la pièce avec le cadavre, laissant une trace sanglante sur son passage.

Quand Cartman fut parti, Kyle se laissa enfin aller aux sanglots. Il pencha sa tête entre ses genoux et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

« Kenny…implorait-il entre deux sanglots. Kenny… »

Kenny était mort. Mort et bien mort. Ca Kyle ne pouvait pas le nier, l'aurait-il voulu. Il l'avait vu, de ses propres yeux, il avait vu le couteau dépassant de sa poitrine, il l'avait vu s'effondrer à terre et se vider doucement de son sang. Le sang qui était encore là d'ailleurs. Il releva la tête et le vit à travers ses larmes. Une tache rouge cramoisie, qui s'incrustait dans la moquette et qui commençait déjà à prendre une teinte brunâtre.

« Comment tu comptes la cacher maintenant connard? Pensa Kyle avec une haine couplée d'une sorte de satisfaction féroce. C'était facile, pas vrai, de me violer sans te faire prendre! Mais comment tu espère cacher ça? »

Cette pensée lui fit brusquement prendre conscience de quelque chose d'atroce. Depuis le début, Kenny avait essayé de l'aider. Quand Kyle avait repoussé ses tentatives d'amitié, Kenny avait tout fait pour lui parler. Et comme Kyle refusait, Kenny avait choisi de régler le problème d'une autre manière. En menaçant Cartman. Et Kenny en était mort.

Stan avait été le premier. Il avait essayé de protéger Kyle des avances de Cartman et il avait du être hospitalisé pendant trois mois. Maintenant c'était Kenny, qui en était mort. Combien de temps tout ça allait-il durer? Kyle sentit alors une profonde haine de lui-même lui faire un peu oublier le chagrin et la douleur. C'était de sa faute tout ça. S'il n'avait pas cédé à Cartman, s'il ne s'était pas montré aussi minable, aussi faible, aucun de ses amis ne se serait senti obligé de veiller sur lui, avec pour effet de se prendre les coups qui auraient du lui être destinés.

« Si j'avais résisté, si j'avais seulement choisi de dénoncer Cartman quand il était encore temps, rien ne serait arrivé… »

Il médita un peu la question. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait dénoncé les avances de Cartman au tout début, après la scène des douches? Stan n'aurait pas été tabassé. S'il l'avait dénoncé après la première fois qu'il l'avait violé? Cartman n'aurait pas eu le temps de mettre en place son chantage avec la vidéo du viol. S'il l'avait dénoncé après, quand les abus sexuels devenaient de pire en pire? Kenny n'aurait pas essayé de menacer le gros, et il serait encore vivant à l'heure actuelle.

Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. C'était la faiblesse de Kyle qui était la cause de toutes ces catastrophes. Et maintenant? S'il suivait docilement sa politique de l'autruche et qu'il ne disait rien non plus? Alors autre chose arriverait, encore pire. Peut-être que ce serait sa famille la prochaine victime. Ou Stan. Est-ce que Stan serait capable, comme Kenny, de menacer Cartman avec un couteau pour l'obliger à laisser Kyle tranquille? « Bien sûr que oui, se dit aussitôt Kyle. Et il se ferait tuer lui aussi. »

Ca n'arriverait jamais. Jamais plus. Kyle n'allait plus se laisser faire par ce gros porc. Dès que Cartman le libèrerait, Kyle irait illico au commissariat le dénoncer. Il avait des preuves pour ça. Le sang. Les marques du viol entre ses jambes. Le témoignage de Stan. Le corps de Kenny dans son jardin. Cartman serait enfin arrêté, il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne. Kyle sentit une sorte de soulagement s'emparer de lui à cette idée. Il aurait se décider des mois plus tôt.


	16. Chap 16: de Charybde en Scylla

**Chapitre 16: De Charybde en Scylla**

Pendant ce temps, Cartman était dans son jardin et creusait un trou, la force décuplée par la peur et la culpabilité. Le cadavre de Kenny était jeté près de lui, et déjà le sang commençait à devenir brun. D'ailleurs du sang il en avait foutu partout sur le chemin entre sa chambre et le jardin. Il avait intérêt à nettoyer ça très vite, avant que ça ne devienne ineffaçable. Le gros sentait les prémices de la panique le gagner et s'obligea à garder son sang froid par un pur effort de volonté.

« Réfléchis Eric, s'intima-t-il. Arrête de flipper et réfléchis un peu, nom de Dieu! C'est bien ce dans quoi tu es le meilleur, non? »

Réfléchissons. D'abord le cadavre. Il allait le balancer comme ça dans le trou, tel qu'il était. Il avait choisi pour ça le coin le plus reculé du jardin. Quand il aurait fini, il lui suffirait de mettre quelque chose dessus pour que la vision de la terre nue et sans herbe ne paraisse pas trop bizarre. La tondeuse peut-être.

Ensuite…Le sang bien sûr! Voyons, de sa chambre jusqu'au jardin, il avait essentiellement coulé sur du parquet. Ca se nettoierait facilement. D'autant plus que sa mère disposait de toute une gamme de produits ménagers sensés effacer les tâches les plus coriaces. C'était en tout cas ce que prétendait la pub. Au pire, se dit-il, il existait dans le commerce des machins spéciaux pour nettoyer le sang. Il n'aurait qu'à dire que c'était pour….hem…pour sa mère, qui avait ses ragnagnas aux endroits les plus incongrus! C'était ridicule comme excuse, mais avec la réputation de Liane Cartman, on pouvait s'attendre à ce que les gens gobent n'importe quoi. Pour la moquette de sa chambre, ça allait être bien plus dur. Quand elle serait devenue marron, il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il avait renversé son chocolat chaud par terre.

Sauf que si les flics débarquaient avec leur matériel, son excuse ne tiendrait jamais. D'ailleurs si les flics enquêtaient sur lui, le coup du produit contre le sang ne marcherait jamais non plus. « Merde merde merde, nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu! Connard de Kenny! » Comment allait-il faire? Il fallait à tout prix détourner les soupçons de lui! Trouver une excuse au fait que Kenny ait pu mystérieusement disparaître! Il réalisa brusquement, et avec une certaine surprise, que ça ne serait peut-être pas si difficile que ça après tout.

« C'est vrai, se dit-il. Après tout Kenny est plus ou moins un voyou. Il vit dans le quartier pauvre. Ses parents sont des alcolos qui s'occupent même pas de lui. Si ça trouve, ils ne se rendront même pas compte que leur fils a disparu. » Connaissant les Mc Cormick, ce n'était pas impossible.

« Et même s'ils préviennent les flics, ils penseront que Kenny a fugué. Qu'il s'est barré en stop jusque Denver, peut-être, qu'il avait des problèmes de drogue et d'alcool. Je pourrais même inventer une histoire là-dessus. Oui, je suis sûr que ça ne surprendra personne! »

Son courage lui revenait tout à coup. Il sentait l'excitation s'emparer de lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il mijotait un mauvais coup. « Est-ce que Kenny a dit à quelqu'un qu'il se rendrait chez moi ce soir? Non ça m'étonnerait. Ca signifierait qu'il a parlé de Kyle aussi. Mais sinon je pourrai toujours dire qu'il est venu se confier à moi avant de partir. Qu'il m'a fait jurer de n'en parler à personne. Qu'il en avait marre de tout ça. Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'a pratiquement rien emporté de chez lui. Juste son couteau. Et son portable! Il faut que je me débarrasse du portable! Il parait que les flics sont capables de retrouver la trace d'un portable, même éteint! Je vais brûler la carte Sim! Et au pire…bah de toute façon Kenny avait très peu d'affaires personnelles. Rien qui nécessite un sac en tout cas. »

Désormais apaisé, Cartman avait enfin creusé un trou de bonnes dimensions. Il s'approcha du cadavre, le fouilla, et se saisit du téléphone de Kenny, dont il enleva la carte Sim. Il balança sans la moindre once de respect le corps dans le trou, et entreprit de le reboucher. Quand il eut fini, il réalisa soudain, comme un éclair, qu'il y avait encore un problème.

Un seul énorme putain de problème.

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. La lumière était encore allumée. Il ne voyait pas Kyle à travers la vitre, ce qui n'était guère étonnant s'il était encore attaché au lit. Kyle…Il avait poussé un tel cri de désespoir quand Kenny était mort! Il avait hurlé, il l'avait traité d'enfoiré, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé dire en d'autres circonstances. Est-ce que Kyle allait garder le secret? Si Cartman menaçait de le tuer et de tuer sa famille peut-être? Peut-être…Mais le gros réalisa avec horreur qu'il n'y croyait pas. Pas une seconde même.

« C'est allé trop loin, se dit-il. Tant que je ne m'en prenais qu'à lui, il ne disait rien, mais là c'est de Kenny qu'il s'agit. Le seul ami qui lui restait. Qui est mort en essayant de le défendre. A tous les coups il se sent responsable. Bordel, je suis sûr qu'il a déjà prévu de me dénoncer, ce connard de fils de pute de feuj! »

Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, si une enquête était lancée sur la disparition de Kenny, jamais Kyle ne réussirait à se taire. Il était incapable mentir correctement. Et en plus, les gens feraient vite le lien entre l'étrange comportement de Kyle depuis trois mois et le fait que Kenny et lui ne se parlaient plus. Que Kenny essayait à tout prix de lui parler. Cartman le savait, il surveillait étroitement Kyle, il savait que Kenny avait littéralement harcelé Kyle pour lui parler. En plus il y avait cette discussion que Bebe avait surprise ce midi. Certes, le nom de Cartman n'avait pas été prononcé, mais on comprendrait tout de suite que quelque chose de louche s'était passé entre Kyle et Kenny. Et Cartman savait que Kyle finirait par le dénoncer.

« Putain de bordel de merde! Marmonna avec hargne le gros. Mon histoire de fugue ne marchera pas! Pas si le juif à son mot à dire en tout cas. »

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire. Empêcher Kyle de parler. Définitivement.

L'idée d'un deuxième meurtre effleura son esprit, mais il la repoussa aussitôt avec violence. Il ne voulait pas tuer Kyle. Il aimait trop s'amuser avec lui pour s'en débarrasser maintenant. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il rêvait de lui faire encore. Et puis il y avait son repaire à peine aménagé…

« Mon repaire! Se dit-il. Mais oui bien sûr! Jamais personne n'ira le chercher là dedans!»

Séquestrer Kyle..? C'était une solution qui en valait bien une autre. Avec pas mal d'avantages en prime. A cette idée, Cartman sentit un bref sourire éclairer son visage, et se décida pour cette solution.

Restait le dernier problème: comment expliquer la disparition de Kenny ET de Kyle? Surtout si on savait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de bizarre entre eux. Il fallait que Cartman prenne tout ça en compte. Voyons, comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer tout ça? Il fallait surtout qu'il éloigne les soupçons de lui, car il savait qu'il serait aussitôt démasqué si les flics fouillaient sa maison. Il fallait trouver une bonne explication. Un bouc-émissaire…

Un bouc-émissaire…Qui ne pourrait pas protester?

Une idée absolument géniale jaillit alors dans l'esprit de Cartman. Il l'analysa sous tous les angles, et un sourire diabolique illumina ses traits. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il allait faire! Ca allait marcher, à tous les coups! Il lui suffirait d'un peu lancer la machine, et le reste irait tout seul! Après tout, c'était vrai que Kenny n'avait vraiment pas une bonne réputation….Voire pas du tout même!

Rayonnant, Cartman se dirigea vers la maison. Il s'empara au passage du revolver de sa mère, qu'il prit dans la commode du salon, le rangea dans sa poche et remonta tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il regarda attentivement les traces de sang sur le chemin et se détendit encore plus en constatant qu'avec une bonne dose de produits ménagers, ça partirait facilement. Pour la moquette de sa chambre, il n'aurait qu'à déménager ses meubles.

Il ouvrit la porte. Kyle était toujours là, bien sûr, les yeux rouges et les joues mouillées de larmes. Quand il vit son bourreau entrer, il lui jeta brièvement un regard de haine si intense que cela ne fit que confirmer les soupçons de Cartman: Kyle avait prévu de le dénoncer. Mais le juif détourna vite les yeux, en apparence soumis.

« J'ai enterré le corps de Kenny, dit Cartman. Tout va bien maintenant, personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé… »

Kyle ne répondit rien. Il ne regardait toujours pas Cartman en face. Sans s'en formaliser, d'un calme trompeur, Cartman libéra sa proie. Puis il lui tendit ses vêtements en lui ordonnant de se rhabiller. Kyle obéit sans mot dire, sans regarder le gros, comme il l'avait toujours fait après leurs moments d'intimité, mais Cartman était trop malin pour s'y laisser prendre. Il y avait de la détermination dans les gestes de Kyle, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ca ne fit que confirmer l'idée du gros, qu'il ne devait surtout pas laisser le juif partir de cette maison. Il n'en montra rien néanmoins, et accompagna Kyle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait rien oublié de compromettant derrière lui.

Au moment où Cartman s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il lâcha soudain, comme négligemment

« Au fait Kyle, j'ai un truc à te demander.

-Quoi?

-Dès que tu seras parti de cette maison, tu vas aller me dénoncer, pas vrai? »

La surprise et l'effroi dans les yeux de sa proie servirent d'aveu. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Cartman le frappa avec violence à la joue, ajoutant un nouveau bleu à sa collection déjà impressionnante. Kyle ne put rien faire, quand il se redressa Cartman pointait sur lui le revolver.

« Tu fais chier Kyle, franchement. J'ai assez d'emmerdes comme ça sans que tu viennes en rajouter.

-Que…Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Cartman?

-A ton avis? demanda le gros avec un sourire machiavélique. Je vais faire quoi, là, à ton avis?

-Tu vas me tuer, lâcha Kyle avec hargne. Tu vas me tuer comme tu as tué ce pauvre Kenny. Très bien, fais-le gros lard. De toute façon les flics vont t'arrêter. Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir cette fois.

-Tu te goures sur les deux tableaux Kyle. D'une, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. De deux, je vais très bien m'en tirer, contrairement à toi. »

Surpris, méfiant, Kyle ne répondit pas. Cartman agita le revolver en direction de la porte de la cave.

« Va par là. Descend l'escalier. Et n'essaye même pas de te sauver ou de m'attaquer, sinon je te jure que va le regretter. »

Après une seconde d'indécision, Kyle obéit, bouillonnant de haine et de rage impuissante. Il se disait que de toute façon, la situation ne pourrait jamais être pire. Ce en quoi il se trompait lourdement en vérité.

Ils descendirent en silence les marches de l'escalier et arrivèrent dans la cave. Cartman lui ordonna de se rendre dans un coin de la pièce, qui était plein de vieux sacs et de cartons. Le jeune juif dut ensuite dégager les affaires, jusqu'à ce qu'une trappe apparaisse, lui arrachant un froncement de sourcils intrigué.

« Ouvre-là, dit Cartman. Descend lentement les marches. Quand tu seras à terre, arrête-toi et ne bouge plus. »

Kyle fit comme il disait, la vérité se frayant lentement un chemin à travers les méandres de son esprit.

« Il veut m'enfermer là-dedans? Il veut me séquestrer pour pouvoir continuer à abuser de moi sans risque que je le dénonce? »

C'était n'importe quoi. Jamais Cartman n'arriverait à le garder indéfiniment ici. La police se lancerait à sa recherche, et tôt ou tard ils finiraient par soupçonner Cartman. Après tout ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'ils se haïssaient. Et jamais Cartman ne pourrait cacher les traces du meurtre de Kenny. Son plan était voué à l'échec, c'était absolument certain.

Kyle arriva enfin en bas des marches et s'immobilisa. Il faisait noir là-dedans, au point qu'il n'y voyait rien du tout. La seule source de lumière provenait de la cave, plus haut. Le gros l'avait suivi.

« Sur ta droite, il y a un interrupteur. Appuie dessus. »

Kyle poussa un soupir.

« Tu ne pourras jamais me garder prisonnier ici Cartman, tu le sais au moins?

-Ta gueule juif. Obéis. »

Kyle tendit la main et effleura le mur, jusqu'à trouver le bouton de l'interrupteur. La pièce s'éclaira soudain, révélant son contenu, et les yeux de Kyle s'exorbitèrent face à l'ignoble vérité des intentions de Cartman.

Cartman s'était aménagé sa petite salle de torture privée. Le cellier autrefois vide était à présent rempli d'objets sinistres. Une table avait été déposée là, pourvue de lanières de cuir aux quatre coins. Un lit double, dont les draps étincelaient de blancheur, se trouvait au fond, dans un coin, et des menottes avaient été placées sur les montants du lit. Il y avait aussi un objet étrange, une sorte de grande croix de bois, dont Kyle s'interdit de deviner l'utilité. Des cartons étaient entassés dans un coin, et celui du dessus, ouvert, laissait voir des sex toys et d'autres instruments destinés à satisfaire les besoins pervers de Cartman. Il y avait aussi une table roulante, sur laquelle avait été déposées des couteaux de diverses formes et diverses tailles.

Un ultime réflexe de survie poussa Kyle à faire demi-tour, mais le gros l'avait prévu. Il se jeta sur sa proie et l'entraina de force vers le lit, tandis que Kyle hurlait et se débattait.

« Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi tout de suite! »

Cartman réussit à le balancer sur le lit et le frappa encore une fois, juste assez pour l'étourdir une seconde. Cela suffit pour que le gros l'attache par le biais des menottes accrochées au montant de lit. Kyle ne renonça pas et se tortilla en vain. Cartman se ramassa un coup de pied au visage, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de rage, et il dut retenir l'impulsion qui le poussait à tabasser son toutou déchaîné. Il aurait bien le temps plus tard.

Il remonta. Quand il ferma la trappe, il constata avec une féroce satisfaction que les cris de sa proie étaient étouffés par l'épaisseur du bois et du ciment. Parfait. Il recouvrit l'entrée de son repère avec les sacs et les cartons, et remonta dans la maison en poussant un soupir. Il y avait du ménage à faire.


	17. Chap 17: une enquête rapide

**Chapitre 17: une enquête rapide**

Le lendemain, Cartman se leva, une boule de nervosité comprimant son estomac. Il s'efforça de suivre ses habitudes du samedi, se doucha, et s'installa ensuite devant la télé avec un plateau de beignets sur les genoux. Il repassa dans sa tête tous les détails de son plan et s'efforça de ne pas montrer à quel point il était anxieux. Est-ce que ça allait marcher? Ce ne fut que vers midi qu'on sonna à la porte. Sa mère alla ouvrir, pendant que Cartman prenait en secret une grande inspiration. C'était parti…

Sheila Broflovski se tenait à l'entrée. Elle avait les yeux rouges, les cheveux décoiffés, et semblait terriblement inquiète. Liane la fit entrer.

« Bonjour Sheila, comment allez-vous?

-Mal, répondit-elle avec cet accent d'Europe de l'est que Cartman abhorrait. Mon petit Kyle…il n'est pas rentré hier soir.

-Oh vraiment? Dit Liane. Vous voulez parler à Eric? Il est dans le salon. »

Le gros se composa un visage innocent et répondit poliment aux questions de Sheila. Non il ne savait où était Kyle. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était au lycée. Il ne savait rien de plus. Kyle ne lui avait pas parlé, donc il ne pouvait pas dire s'il avait prévu d'aller à une fête où ailleurs. Après quelques minutes d'interrogatoire, la mère de Kyle comprit qu'elle ne tirerait rien de Cartman et partit, dans l'intention d'aller voir d'autres parents.

Quand Sheila fut partie Cartman arbora soudain un air inquiet devant sa mère, comme s'il venait juste de penser à quelque chose. Il se leva, laissant ses beignets sur place, et bondit dans sa chambre. Une fois là, il se précipita sur son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Kenny. La voix de l'opératrice lui répondit _« le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas attribué ». _Cartman reposa son portable et ricana. Ce qu'il venait de faire ne servirait sans doute à rien, mais juste au cas où la police voudrait vérifier ses appels, ça collerait plus à son histoire.

Il sortit. Déjà dans South Park, la nouvelle de la disparition de Kyle commençait à se répandre. Pour le moment, les gens étaient plus intrigués qu'inquiets, ils tenaient tous pour certain qu'il n'était rien arrivé de fâcheux au jeune garçon. Sans doute, entendit le gros, Kyle s'était rendu à une fête et avait abusé de la boisson, d'où son silence aux appels inquiets de ses parents. Le fait que Kyle ne buvait presque pas ne semblait pas un fait contradictoire aux yeux des habitants de South Park. « S'ils savaient ce qui s'est réellement passé… » ricana Cartman dans sa barbe.

Il se rendit chez les Mc Cormick. La mère de Kenny lui ouvrit, à moitié endormie et aux trois quarts ivre.

« Bonjour madame, dit Cartman. Est-ce que Kenny est là?

-Nan, répondit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Il est sorti hier soir.

-Ah…et vous savez quand il rentrera?

-Ché pas, marmonna-t-elle. Y m'dit jamais rien… »

Puis elle ferma la porte.

Dissimulant un sourire, Cartman se rendit en ville, prétendument à la recherche de Kenny. Il croisa plusieurs fois des gens qu'ils connaissait, et leur demanda à tous s'ils savaient où se trouvait le blond. Tous répondirent par la négative. Cartman remarqua que la disparition de Kyle était dans toutes les conversations. Evidemment dans un trou paumé comme South Park, où il ne se passait jamais rien, tout évènement sortant un peu de l'ordinaire faisait aussitôt l'objet de discussions passionnées. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, et que les recherches de Cartman se faisaient infructueuses (et pour cause puisque Kenny était enterré dans son jardin), il arborait un visage de plus en plus inquiet. Il essaya une dizaine de fois d'appeler Kyle et Kenny, toujours sans réponse.

Il profita de sa balade dans la ville pour récupérer secrètement les DVD et les photos de la dette qu'il avait cachés un peu partout. Il les détruirait une fois rentré chez lui. Car cette fois, plus question de faire du chantage avec! Maintenant que Kyle était son prisonnier, il n'avait plus besoin de ça.

Il préféra attendre le lendemain pour aller voir les flics. Juste le temps pour que tout South Park réalise que Kyle avait bel et bien disparu, et qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose de grave derrière ça. Les journaux de South Park commençaient à évoquer l'hypothèse du kidnapping, et sachant que Kyle était un garçon sérieux et sans histoire, une fugue semblait très improbable. La police, en la personne du sergent Yates et de son adjoint Mitch, avait déjà commencé les interrogatoires. Les Mc Cormick, eux, commençaient à se poser des questions sur Kenny, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis deux jours. Cartman sentit donc que le moment était venu pour lui de déployer tout son talent d'acteur et de mettre en branle la machine qui assurerait sa sécurité.

Il se présenta donc au commissariat, en disant qu'il avait peut-être des informations sur la disparition de Kyle Broflovski. On le fit aussitôt entrer, et il se retrouva très vite en présente du sergent Yates et de Mitch. Cartman avait un air embarrassé, hésitant, que les policiers mirent sur le compte de l'intimidation. Ils se montrèrent donc très patients, et se déclarèrent près à l'écouter attentivement.

Eric Cartman prit une inspiration.

« Voilà…C'est à propos de Kenny.

-Kenny? Tu parles de Kenny Mc Cormick?

-Oui. En fait il…est amoureux de Kyle. »

Les agents eurent l'air surpris. Cartman prit un air embarrassé et s'empressa de poursuivre.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'il l'aime en secret. Et il y a plusieurs mois il le lui a dit, en espérant que Kyle répondrait à ses sentiments. Kyle a été surpris, et lui a juste répondu qu'il l'aimait bien, mais seulement en ami, et qu'il n'était pas attiré par les garçons. Kenny a été très déçu.

-C'est passionnant tout ça, mais tu peux nous dire quel est le rapport avec la disparition de Kyle?

-Attendez. Kenny a donc été déçu, mais il était vraiment accro. Il a essayé de séduire Kyle, en lui envoyant des poèmes par SMS, des petits cadeaux, ce genre de trucs. Kyle a finit par en avoir assez et le lui a dit. Kenny était furax, mais il n'a pas renoncé… »

A cet instant Cartman déglutit et baissa les yeux, comme s'il était gêné de révéler ce genre de détails indiscrets sur son ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers les deux policiers et constata qu'ils l'écoutaient avec le plus grand intérêt. Il sourit intérieurement, son plan marchait à merveille pour le moment.

« Et ensuite?

-Et bien…un jour Kenny a donné rendez-vous à Kyle dans la forêt. Il voulait encore une fois lui déclarer sa flamme. Au début Kyle l'a écouté, mais il finit par s'énerver. Ils se sont disputés. Très fort. Et après… »

Cartman s'interrompit brusquement. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

« Oui? Et après?

-Après…ben Kenny a…enfin…ils ont couché ensemble.

-Pardon? » s'exclamèrent les deux policiers en même temps.

Cartman, à présent rouge pivoine, ne dit rien. Mais intérieurement il jubilait de voir ces deux imbéciles avaler aussi facilement ses mensonges.

« Kenny et Kyle sont dans la forêt, ils se disputent…et ils couchent ensemble?

-Oui…non…enfin…Kyle ne voulait pas, mais Kenny l'a…euh…

-Attends une seconde! Tu es en train de nous dire que Kenny l'a violé? C'est bien ça? »

Cartman hésita, et après une ou deux secondes de silence, poussa un soupir.

« Ouais…je crois que c'est le mot qui convient… »

Les deux flics échangèrent un regard. Est-ce que c'était une piste?

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite?

-Ensuite? Bah Kyle n'a plus voulu adresser la parole à Kenny! Et Kenny s'en est voulu!

-Une seconde! Si Kyle s'est bien fait violer, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en a pas parlé à quelqu'un? »

Cartman jeta un regard légèrement méprisant au flic qui venait de parler.

« Si ça avait été vous, vous l'auriez fait? »

Il ne trouva rien à redire.

« Kenny était désespéré, poursuivit Cartman. En fait il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Mais après ça Kyle l'a haï, et ne voulait même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Et en plus il…il a plus jamais été le même après ça…Kenny est venu me voir il m'a tout raconté. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. C'est comme ça que je suis au courant de l'histoire. Je crois qu'il espérait aussi que je pourrais persuader Kyle de lui pardonner. En tout cas si c'est ça, il s'est planté. »

Cartman poussa un soupir.

« Si je vous raconte ça, c'est parce que quand j'ai su que Kyle a disparu, j'ai essayé de parler à Kenny. Mais il ne répond pas au téléphone. Sa mère ne l'a pas vu depuis 2 jours. En fait…il a disparu en même temps que Kyle.

-Et tu crois qu'il existe un rapport? Tu crois que Kenny aurait pu s'en prendre à Kyle?

-J'en sais rien! S'écria Cartman dans une imitation parfaite du désespoir. Je sais pas du tout! Kenny m'a juré qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Kyle mais…il était tellement accro! Et par moment il s'est mis en colère…Il disait que s'il ne pouvait pas avoir Kyle, personne ne l'aurait! Je…Je ne sais plus quoi en penser! »

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Cartman, qui baissa la tête et les essuya du plat de la main. Les deux policiers se concertèrent du regard et s'approchèrent de lui.

« Tu as bien fait de nous en parler Eric. On va enquêter sur toute cette histoire. Maintenant rentre chez toi te reposer. »

Cartman renifla bruyamment et opina. Il se leva, enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, puis se tourna vers eux.

« Vous…Vous me tiendrez au courant? Pour le déroulement de l'enquête? Parce que si c'est Kenny… » De nouvelles larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. « Alors ça voudrait dire…qu'en le dénonçant pas…j'ai mis Kyle en danger?

-Nous allons voir de quoi il retourne Eric. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu as parlé, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je te promets que s'il y a du nouveau, nous te préviendrons.

-Merci… »

Cartman sortit sans se retourner. Dans son dos, il entendit les deux flics échanger des propos à voix basse. Ils avaient l'air très intéressés par cette histoire. Quand il fut certain qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir, il essuya les larmes de son visage et sourit narquoisement.

Tout se déroulait à merveille…


	18. Chap 18: quelques interrogatoires

**Chapitre 18: Quelques interrogatoires **

_Interrogatoire 1: Gérald et Sheila Broflovski_

Les parents de Kyle, mal à l'aise et anxieux, se tenaient étroitement la main. En face d'eux, le sergent Yates s'efforça de prendre un ton calme et professionnel.

« Nous avons reçu de nouveaux indices, déclara le sergent. Il est possible que nous ayons une idée sur ce qui est arrivé à votre fils.

-Vraiment? Dit Sheila d'une voix larmoyante.

-Oui. Mais avant toute chose nous devons vérifier la part de vérité dans tout ça. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, moi et Mitch. Dites-moi…quel genre de relation votre fils entretenait avec Kenny Mc Cormick? »

Surpris, Gérald et Sheila échangèrent un regard.

« Kenny? Pourquoi vous nous posez des questions sur Kenny? Il est impliqué dans la disparition de notre fils?

-Nous ne savons pas encore. Et c'est pour ça que nous vous demandons de nous dire exactement quels étaient les liens qui unissaient Kyle et Kenny.

-Et bien…ils sont amis, dit Sheila d'une voix mal assurée. Ils se connaissent depuis la maternelle.

-Oui, renchérit Gérald. Les sorties, les jeux, ils faisaient tout ça ensemble. Avec Stan et Eric Cartman aussi.

-Pourtant, pour ce que j'en sais, Kenny n'a pas forcément une très bonne réputation, insista le sergent. Ses parents vivent dans le quartier pauvre, et ils ne s'impliquent pas vraiment dans l'éducation de leur fils. »

Façon de dire que les parents de Kenny étaient des alcooliques notoires qui laissaient à l'école le soin de s'occuper de leur gosse.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais Kenny a toujours été très gentil avec Kyle, protesta Sheila. Et ce n'est pas parce que ses parents ont des problèmes financiers que je vais interdire à mon fils de le fréquenter.

-Est-ce que vous avez jamais eu l'impression que Kenny menaçait Kyle?

-Quoi? Mais bien sûr que non!

-Vous êtes sûre? L'amitié entre Kyle et Kenny a toujours été la même depuis la maternelle? »

Là, ils hésitèrent, ce que le sergent vit tout de suite.

« Hem…et bien il y a quelques temps…commença Gérald. Kyle s'est disputé avec Kenny.

-A quel sujet?

-Il n'a pas voulu nous le dire. Ils se sont fâchés, et ils ne se parlaient plus. Ou plutôt Kyle ne voulait plus parler à Kenny. Il ne lui répondait pas au téléphone, et il nous avait demandé de ne plus le laisser entrer dans la maison.

-Mais Kenny voulait absolument revoir Kyle, pas vrai? Il l'a pratiquement harcelé pour ça.

-Oui…mais comment vous le savez?

-C'est mon métier. Et quand est-ce que cette dispute a eu lieu? Vous pouvez le dire?

-C'était…euh…c'était peu de temps après que Stan soit sorti du coma. Il y a donc un peu plus de trois mois. »

Le sergent Yates et Mitch échangèrent un regard. A en croire Eric Cartman, c'était précisément trois mois plus tôt que Kenny avait agressé Kyle.

« Comment était Kyle depuis cette dispute? Son comportement a changé, non?

-Oui…oui c'est vrai.

-Comment était-il? Kyle?

-Il…il est devenu très renfermé, balbutia Sheila. Il ne parlait pratiquement plus, il ne mangeait plus non plus. Il passait ses journées dans sa chambre.

-Une fois, notre autre fils voulait aller avec Kyle au cinéma, se souvint Gérald. Voir le dernier James Bond. Ils avaient décidé de ça des semaines en avance. Mais le jour de sa sortie, Kyle ne voulait pas y aller, alors Ike a insisté, et Kyle lui a crié dessus. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés avant.

-Oui je me souviens, renchérit Sheila. Ike s'est mis à pleurer, et Kyle a eu l'air de regretter ce qu'il avait dit. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et s'est excusé. Et je me souviens aussi que…j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait lui-même de ne pas pleurer à ce moment-là. »

Les parents de Kyle se turent, prenant conscience qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose de très grave qui se cachait derrière l'étrange comportement de leur fils. Ils regardèrent le sergent Yates avec inquiétude.

« Vous…Vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec sa disparition?

-C'est bien possible, avoua le sergent.

-Mais quoi? S'exclama Gérald. Et qu'est-ce que Kenny a à voir là-dedans? »

Le sergent Yates hésita, mais face au regard suppliant des Broflovski, il poussa un soupir.

« Je ne peux pas vous en révéler plus, mais il serait possible, d'après certains témoignages, que votre fils…aurait été agressé sexuellement par Kenny. »

Les Broflovski eurent l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre.

« Quoi? Notre Kyle?

-Oui…et votre témoignage ne fait que renforcer cette hypothèse » conclut le sergent Yates sur un ton fataliste.

* * *

_Interrogatoire 2: Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Jimmy Vulmer_

« Pourquoi on est là exactement? Demanda Clyde.

-Pour nous aider à faire progresser l'enquête sur la disparition de Kyle Broflovski, répondit le sergent Yates.

-Mais…je croyais qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Kyle? S'étonna Clyde. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'il avait sûrement fini ivre mort dans la forêt suite à une fête et qu'il ne tarderait pas à refaire surface.

-Sauf que ça fait deux jours qu'on est sans nouvelle de votre ami. Et généralement, quand un adolescent disparait, s'il n'est pas retrouvé dans les deux jours, il faut s'attendre au pire. »

La gorge sèche, Clyde ne dit plus rien. Les quatre garçons étaient tous assis en face du bureau du sergent Yates, qui avait l'air grave.

« Commençons, dit-il. Parlez-moi un peu de Kyle.

-Ben…Kyle est notre copain depuis la maternelle, dit Craig. Il est juif, et il a toujours les meilleurs notes en classe. Il dit qu'après le lycée il aimerait entrer à Harvard, ou à Dartmouth, enfin une grande école quoi!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir, répliqua Yates d'un ton légèrement agacé. Dites-moi plutôt comment il était ces derniers mois. Il parait qu'il a changé. »

Les quatre garçons se consultèrent du regard.

« Oui…dit Craig. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Avant il était…enfin il a toujours été studieux, et tout, mais il aimait bien faire la fête, aller au ciné, ce genre de choses. Et puis il participait toujours en classe.

-Oui c'est vrai, renchérit Token. Et depuis un moment, ben il…je sais pas mais il était différent. Il avait toujours de bonnes notes et tout, mais il disait plus rien. Il voulait plus aller en soirée avec nous. Il faisait limite la gueule à tout le monde en fait.

-Et en p…plus, renchérit Jimmy, il ne v…venait plus mang..ger à la cantine av..av…avec nous. Il bouffait plus que des…des…sandwich cashers….T…Tout seul…

-Il évitait donc la compagnie des autres? Et est-ce qu'il se comportait pareil avec tout le monde, ou est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il évitait en particulier? »

Ils se concertèrent un moment à voix basse.

« Ouais, dit Craig. Il voulait tout particulièrement éviter Kenny. Je l'avais remarqué, et j'avais trouvé ça bizarre, parce que Kenny, c'est son meilleur pote, après Stan. Je veux dire, nous avec Kyle, on s'entendait bien, mais on n'a jamais été particulièrement proches. Alors que Kenny, c'était à la vie à la mort.

-Encore que son meilleur pote, ça reste Stan, dit Clyde. D'ailleurs c'est quand Stan s'est fait tabasser qu'il a changé. Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il avait peur qu'il sorte plus jamais du coma. Sauf que Stan s'est réveillé, mais Kyle est jamais allé le voir. Et ça, connaissant Kyle, c'est franchement pas normal»

Le sergent Yates nota cette information nouvelle avec un certain intérêt. Est-ce que Stan entrait dans l'équation? Il faudrait aller l'interroger à Denver lui aussi.

« Et..avec Eric Cartman? Comment il se comportait?

-Kyle? Ben il l'évitait tant qu'il pouvait. Mais ça c'est pas étonnant, ils se détestent.

-Et est-ce que Kenny essayait de parler à Kyle? Il voulait le voir, il insistait?

-Euh…réfléchit Craig. Je…Je sais pas…Kenny a essayé de lui parler, oui, mais nous aussi on a essayé de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et on s'est tous fait envoyer chier.

-Moi j'ai p…pas l'impression q…que Kenny était p…plus insistant qu…que n'importe q…qui d'autre…Au lycée en t…tout cas.

-Ouais, renchérit Token, je me demande si en fait Kenny savait pas quelque chose. Je lui ai demandé une fois s'il savait ce qui se passait avec Kyle, et il a changé de sujet.

-Mais si, il sait quelque chose! S'exclama Clyde. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a raconté Bebe il y a trois jours? Kenny et Kyle se sont retrouvé à l'atelier d'Adler! Ils se sont disputés, et Kyle pleurait! »

Les trois autres garçons poussèrent des exclamations à ce souvenir. Le sergent Yates eut l'air surpris.

« Quoi? C'est quoi cette histoire?

-C'est une fille de notre classe qui nous a dit ça, expliqua Craig. Barbara Stevens elle s'appelle. Elle a dit qu'elle avait entendu Kyle et Kenny se disputer dans l'atelier de M. Adler. Kenny disait que Kyle ne devait plus supporter quelque chose, qu'il pouvait en mourir, et Kyle a pleuré.

-Et croyez-nous, pour faire pleurer quelqu'un comme Kyle, faut y aller! Renchérit Token.

-Après Kenny a demandé pardon…ou un truc du genre…je sais plus…Et à la fin Kenny s'est mis en colère…

-En colère? Contre Kyle?

-Euh…je sais plus…j'ai pas trop fait attention en fait à ce qu'elle racontait. »

Le sergent Yates constata qu'aucun des quatre garçons ne semblait très bien se souvenir de ce que Barbara leur avait raconté. Il jeta un regard à son collègue, qui sortit de la pièce pour se renseigner sur cette Barbara Stevens. Il posa ensuite quelques questions de plus aux garçons, qui ne lui apprirent rien de nouveau. Il hésita à leur révéler des détails de l'enquête, mais se dit que de toute façon, la rumeur finirait par se propager et qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer. Aussi il poussa un soupir de résignation.

« Les garçons, je vais vous poser une question. Et je veux que vous m'y répondiez en toute franchise. »

Ils opinèrent tous et écoutèrent attentivement.

« Voilà, dit Yates. Selon vous, est-ce que cette attitude renfermée de Kyle pourrait être due à une agression qu'il aurait subie?

-Une agression? Répéta Clyde avec incompréhension. Quel genre d'agression?

-Quelque chose comme un viol par exemple… »

Choqués, les garçons regardèrent le sergent avec incompréhension. Face à son air grave, ils poussèrent des exclamations.

« Quoi? Kyle a été violé? Mais par qui?

-Répondez à la question s'il vous plait. »

Ils échangèrent des regards et des propos à voix basse. Clyde et Jimmy parlaient avec véhémence, tandis que Craig semblait inquiet, et que Token paraissait stupéfait. Après une longue délibération, ils se turent, et Craig parla pour eux tous.

« Ouais…ça pourrait coller. »

Le sergent Yates ne dit rien, mais il repassait dans sa tête les éléments nouveaux de l'enquête.

« Kyle et Kenny sont d'abord très proches. Puis se disputent. Kyle ne veux plus parler à Kenny et se renferme sur lui-même. Kenny essaye à tout prix de lui parler, et semble très bien savoir ce qui se passe. Il lui demande pardon. Et le comportement de Kyle semble être consécutif à une agression sexuelle. »

Jusque là, tout collait parfaitement avec l'histoire que Eric Cartman leur avait raconté…

* * *

_Interrogatoire 3: Barbara Stevens_

« Commençons, dit le sergent Yates à la jeune fille devant lui. Peux-tu me parler de cette dispute que tu as surprise entre Kyle et Kenny?

-C'est vraiment important pour l'enquête? Demanda Bebe avec intérêt. Vous pensez que ça pourrait aider à retrouver Kyle? »

Elle semblait être toute fière de son rôle dans cette histoire. Le sergent fronça les sourcils avec un léger agacement. Il avait clairement compris quel genre de fille était cette Barbara Stevens. Le genre jolie et idiote, toujours prête à colporter des ragots, et sans aucune méchanceté intrinsèque. Le genre de fille qui aurait un avenir radieux dans la presse à scandale. Il s'efforça de prendre son mal en patience.

« C'est très important pour l'enquête, répondit-il, faisant ainsi une faveur au sentiment très illusoire de supériorité que Bebe tirait de la situation. Peut-être même qu'on pourra retrouver Kyle grâce à ce que tu nous apprendra. »

Ravie, Bebe toussota et commença de bonne grâce.

« Ca s'est passé il y a deux jours. Oui, jeudi dernier. Il était midi, et j'étais montée au dernier étage du lycée pour aller aux toilettes.

-Il n'y avait pas de toilettes plus proches que ça de ta classe?

-Si bien sûr, mais elles sont toujours bondées. Moi j'aime pas poireauter. Alors je suis montée, parce qu'il n'y a jamais personne le midi. Et là j'ai entendu Kenny crier dans l'atelier de M. Adler… »

Avec une fidélité irréprochable, Bebe résuma aux agents la discussion qu'elle avait surprise entre les deux garçons. Ils l'écoutèrent attentivement, notant au mot près ce qu'elle disait. Les quelques bribes de conversation dont elle se souvenait se révélèrent très précieux pour les policiers, car ils ne faisaient que confirmer l'hypothèse de « Kenny amoureux transit et dangereux violeur ».

« Kenny a dit que ça faisait des semaines qu'il essayait de parler à Kyle, mais que Kyle ne voulait pas le voir, raconta Bebe. Il avait ses raisons qu'il a dit, et c'était la faute de Kenny. Kyle a ensuite expliqué en quoi exactement c'était sa faute, mais là je n'ai pas entendu. Et juste après, Kenny a dit que oui, il avait fait un truc complètement stupide, et qu'il le regrettait, mais que ce qui était fait était fait! »

« Le viol » pensa Yates.

« Puis Kenny a demandé combien de temps Kyle avait l'intention de le supporter. Il lui a dit « Tu attends quoi? De te faire tuer ou maltraiter comme Stan? » Et là Kyle s'est sauvé de la pièce en pleurant.

-Hmmm…quand tu dis de « le » supporter, c'était dans le sens « supporter quelque chose » ou « supporter quelqu'un » ?

-Euh…j'en sais rien moi.

-Et il a parlé de Stan? S'étonna Mitch. Qu'est-ce que Stan a à voir dans cette histoire?

-Je sais pas, mais à en juger la façon dont il en parlait, il y avait un lien. «

Les deux policiers se dirent qu'il faudrait aller interroger Stanley Marsh à Denver aussi.

« Et donc Kyle s'est sauvé tu dis?

-Oui, mais il a fini par s'arrêter au milieu du couloir et par pleurer. J'arrivais pas y croire. Kyle, ce n'est pas un mec qui pleure pour rien. Et là croyez-moi, c'était pas un petit chagrin. Non il pleurait vraiment fort, il avait l'air désespéré, vraiment. Puis Kenny a posé sa main sur son épaule et Kyle s'est dégagé en lui ordonnant de ne pas le toucher. Et donc Kenny ne l'a plus touché. »

Le sergent Yates médita cette dernière tirade. Pour ce qu'on lui avait dit de la personnalité de Kyle Broflovski, c'était un garçon solide mentalement, avec une volonté de fer. Pour le faire pleurer, il fallait faire fort. Et sa réaction, quand Kenny l'avait touché? Réaction post-traumatique suite à un viol? Même s'il ne voulait pas faire d'hypothèse hâtive, le sergent Yates devait reconnaître que c'était très probable.

« Et ensuite?

-Kenny a demandé pardon, et voulait qu'ils parlent tous les deux. Kyle a répondu qu'il ne voulait pas, il voulait que Kenny lui fiche la paix parce que c'était déjà assez dur comme ça. Ensuite Kyle est parti, et Kenny s'est mis en colère.

-En colère tu dis? S'étonna Mitch.

-Oh oui! Il m'a même fait vachement peur à ce moment-là, j'étais bien contente qu'il m'ait pas vue!

-Il s'est mis en colère contre Kyle?

-Oui…Non…Je sais pas, Kyle était déjà parti depuis une plombe quand il s'est énervé. Il a donné un grand coup de poing contre le mur en criant. Puis il est resté là pendant une minute, avant de partir à son tour.

-Il criait tu dis? Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose à ce moment-là?

-Oui.

-Quoi donc?

-Il a dit « Connard! Sale fils de pute! Je jure devant Dieu que je te tuerai! »

-Pardon? S'exclama le sergent Yates. Tu peux répéter ça? »

Bebe répéta exactement les mêmes mots, arrachant une exclamation aux deux policiers.

« Je jure devant Dieu que je te tuerai? Tu es certaine qu'il a dit ça?

-Oh oui! Il m'a foutu une sacré trouille quand il a dit ça. Je me souviens avoir pensé que s'il se rendait compte que j'étais là, peut-être qu'il voudrait me tuer aussi. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait jamais fait, Kenny c'est pas un assassin. M'enfin sur le coup, quand je l'ai vu…il m'a fait peur, c'est sûr…

-A qui il parlait? Demanda Mitch. A Kyle?

-Kyle était déjà parti je vous dit. Je sais pas à qui il pensait en disant ça. »

Peut-être à Kyle…se dirent en même temps les deux policiers. Ils interrogèrent encore quelques temps Bebe, puis quand ils furent sûrs qu'elle ne leur apprendrait rien de plus, ils la congédièrent poliment. Dès qu'elle ne fut plus là, ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur cette étrange histoire.

« Alors, ton avis?

-Ce Kenny Mc Cormick a l'air d'être franchement étrange, répondit Yates. Il savait quelque chose pour Kyle, ça ne fait pas le moindre doute. Et Kyle l'évitait sans arrêt.

-La théorie du viol serait la bonne selon toi?

-Plus j'en apprends, plus je suis sûr que c'est le cas. Un garçon sans histoire, brillant, au caractère bien trempé qui devient brusquement renfermé, qui ne veut plus qu'on le touche et qui cache un secret qui le ronge, mais dont il ne veut parler à personne, même pas à ses amis. Il n'y a pas trente-six explications possibles à ça.

-Et Kenny savait ce qui lui arrivait. Mais au lieu de se rapprocher de lui, Kyle le rejette. Ce serait donc lui le violeur?

-Hmm..c'est encore un peu tôt pour le dire. Mais ça collerait avec l'histoire d'Eric Cartman. Et puis la dernière chose qu'a dit Kenny, t'en pense quoi?

-« Je jure que je te tuerai » ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas…Que Kenny aurait pu assassiner Kyle? »

Le sergent Yates secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas.

* * *

_Interrogatoire 4: Carol Mc Cormick_

La mère de Kenny était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, mais dont le visage bouffi et rougi par l'alcool la vieillissait de dix ans, au minimum. Elle avait laissé les deux policiers entrer chez elle sans protester, et leur avait même proposé une vodka, qu'ils avaient poliment refusé. La maison était minable, sale et tombait en ruine.

« Donc, reprit le sergent Yates, vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir vu Kenny, c'est bien ça?

-Ouais, dit-elle d'une voix morose.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire quand c'était?

-C'était jeudi soir. Vers dix heures j'crois bien. Y avait une rediffusion des « experts » à la télé, j'regardais ça quand il est parti.

-Vous savez où il est parti?

-Nan. Moi j'fous la paix à mon gosse. Chuis pas tout le temps derrière son cul, comme d'aut' femmes que j'citerai pas. M'enfin là, j'lui ai quand même posé la question…Parce qu'il avait l'air bizarre… »

Elle fronça les sourcils à ce souvenir.

« Bizarre vous dites?

-Mouais…en fait c'était juste qu'il avait un drôle d'air…Un air…méchant. »

Elle sourit, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé le mot juste.

« Ouais c'est ça. Il avait l'air méchant. Comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup. J'lui ai demandé c'qu'il avait en tête, il m'a dit de m'occuper d'mon cul. Ce gosse, j'vous jure! Et puis il a ouvert le tiroir de la commode, et il a pris le couteau.

-Un couteau? S'exclama le sergent Yates avec une nuance d'inquiétude. Quel genre de couteau?

-Un beau couteau, le couteau à cran d'arrêt de son père. Son père y s'balade toujours avec un couteau quand y sort, des fois qu'y aurait des voyous qui traineraient. Mais comme là Stuart était en train de pioncer, il avait rangé son couteau. Et Kenny l'a pris. J'lui ai dit de pas y toucher, j'lui ai demandé c'qu'il comptait en faire. Il a juste dit qu'il devait aller voir Kyle. »

Les doutes que les deux policiers avaient réussi malgré tout à conserver disparurent vite à cette révélation. Que Kenny puisse connaître le secret de Kyle sans en être responsable était possible, mais cette hypothèse semblait beaucoup moins crédible quand on savait qu'il avait emporté un couteau à cran d'arrêt avec lui…pour aller voir Kyle!

« Putain de merde, pensa le sergent avec hargne. Ca serait donc bien ça? Un viol suivi d'un crime passionnel? »

Quelques mots que Cartman leur avait avoué lui revint en mémoire. « Kenny m'a juré qu'il voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il était tellement accro! Et par moment il s'est mis en colère en jurant que s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aurait. »

Un avis de recherche fut lancé à l'encontre de Kenny Mc Cormick dès le lendemain. Les portraits des deux garçons furent diffusés à la télé, avec un numéro spécial où téléphoner si quelqu'un les voyait. La police avait prétendu rechercher Kenny seulement pour l'interroger, mais les journaux avaient su, eux seuls savaient comment, qu'il était possible, voire probable, que le blond ait violé et assassiné son ami, et ils en faisaient leurs premières pages. Tout South Park était choqué. Les Broflovski mortellement inquiets ne quittaient plus leur maison. Les habitants ne se lassaient pas de se raconter les uns aux autres les détails de cette histoire sordide, et ceux qui avaient vaguement connu Kenny prirent un malin plaisir à le décrire comme un petit délinquant irresponsable et dangereux, gravement perturbé à cause d'un environnement familial franchement malsain. Au début de la semaine suivante, presque plus personne dans tout South Park ne doutait que Kenny était très certainement le coupable.

Cartman jubilait.

* * *

**Oui, ce chapitre là a été beaucoup plus long que les autres, en fait à l'origine c'était deux chapitres différents, mais j'ai préféré les réunir pour ne pas trop vous faire poireauter entre deux postages. Alors, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose en fait, mais je tenais à le poster, juste pour que personne ne doute du fait que Kyle ne peut pas compter sur la police pour le sauver. Ce qui m'amène à un petit sondage!**

**Pensez-vous que:**

**a/ Eric Cartman est terriblement intelligent**

**b/la police de South Park est vraiment stupide**

**c/c'est moi qui invente des histoires complètement tordues**

**Voire les trois à la fois si vous voulez ;)  
**


	19. Chap 19: le triomphe de Cartman

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 19, j'aurais pas cru qu'il m'en faudrait autant pour raconter l'histoire. Enfin là on s'approche petit à petit de la fin...Et pour le dénouement vous verrez bien! Je sais que pour Kyle la situation a l'air désespérée, mais il lui reste encore une chance d'échapper à Cartman...ou pas? Haha, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le sadisme de l'histoire^^"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19: le triomphe de Cartman**

« Depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé ici? » Se demanda Kyle, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. En tout cas, ça devait faire au moins un jour, parce qu'il avait très faim et soif, et envie d'uriner. Il avait aussi des courbatures dans le dos. Il se tortilla, mais ne fut pas capable de trouver de position plus confortable, et il poussa un soupir.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de pas au dessus de sa tête. Il sursauta, brusquement tiré de sa rêverie, et se tourna vers l'entrée du cellier avec inquiétude. Est-ce que c'était Cartman? La trappe s'ouvrit, laissant filtrer un pâle rayon de lumière dans la pièce. La silhouette massive du gros descendit les escaliers.

Il ralluma la lumière. Kyle ferma machinalement les yeux quand l'éclat lui brûla la cornée, et dut attendre quelques secondes avant de retrouver la vue. Il entendit Cartman fermer la trappe à clé, et poser quelque chose par terre près de lui. Puis le gros lard s'avança vers son prisonnier et le libéra des chaînes qui l'entravaient.

Un instant, Kyle fut tenté de se jeter sur lui, mais dès qu'il esquissa un geste son bras l'élança douloureusement, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il resta prostré, tout en frottant ses membres ankylosés.

« Alors Kyle, comment vas-tu? Ce n'était pas trop inconfortable? »

La jovialité du ton surprit le jeune juif. Il croisa le regard de Cartman et fut effaré de le voir si heureux. Le gros avait les yeux brillant, et un sourire radieux illuminait ses traits.

« Navré de t'avoir fait poireauter ici pendant deux jours Kyle. Tiens, je t'ai apporté une glace pour me faire pardonner. »

Stupéfait, Kyle vit que Cartman disait vrai. Deux grands bols étaient posés à terre, rempli d'une épaisse mousse blanche parsemée de cerises confites. Une cuillère en plastique dépassait, comme une invitation à se servir. A cette vue Kyle se sentit saliver. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité.

« Asseyons-nous Kyle, continua Cartman. J'ai deux nouvelles à t'annoncer: une bonne et une excellente! »

Le gros s'assit aussitôt en tailleur sur le sol et attrapa l'un des deux bols. Il saisit la cuillère et avala avec délectation la première bouchée de crème glacée. Indécis, le jeune juif resta debout, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Cartman lui jeta un regard moqueur.

« Si tu espères profiter de ce moment pour te sauver Kyle, je te le déconseille fortement. La trappe est fermée à clé, et si tu essayes de m'attaquer tu le regretteras. Tu n'es pas de taille contre moi. »

La tranquille certitude qui émanait de ces paroles acheva de convaincre Kyle qu'il ne risquait sans doute rien à obéir au gros. Il s'assit donc en face de lui et prit son bol de glace. Il hésita une seconde, mais en voyant le gros lard s'empiffrer, conclut qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux pour lui, et dévora sa part de glace. Cartman souriait narquoisement à cette vue.

« Bien, poursuivit le gros. Commençons par la bonne nouvelle, si tu veux bien. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la police est actuellement à ta recherche, mais que j'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'ils ne me soupçonnent pas du tout. Il ne faut donc pas t'attendre à les voir débarquer ici.

-Quoi? S'exclama Kyle. Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça? »

Posément, Cartman expliqua à sa proie sa stratégie, consistant à révéler à la police une partie de la vérité de façon à ce que les soupçons se portent sur Kenny plutôt que sur lui. Horrifié, Kyle laissa tomber sa cuillère, qui atterrit dans le bol dans un plop fataliste. Cartman en fut ravi, et pour appuyer ses dires, résuma même à Kyle le contenu des journaux du matin.

« Nouveau rebondissement dans l'affaire Broflovski! Le garçon disparu aurait été abusé sexuellement par un de ses camarades! Le dénommé Kenneth Mac Cormick est actuellement recherché pour le viol et la disparition de Kyle! De nombreux témoignages tendent à l'accuser! »

« C'est extra non? Reprit Cartman. Et le plus drôle c'est que je n'ai presque rien fait pour que ça en arrive là. Tes parents, Bebe, et les autres gars de la classe ont tous contribué à faire plonger ce pauvre Kenny! Franchement c'est dommage qu'il soit mort, j'aurais adoré voir sa tronche devant les journaux!

-Espèce de fils de pute, murmura Kyle. Ca ne te suffit donc pas de l'avoir tué? Il faut que tu l'accuses de tes propres crimes en plus?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je fais ce que je peux pour me protéger moi! Mais ça a eut l'effet que j'espérais parce que maintenant tout le monde est obnubilé par Kenny, et plus personne ne se soucie de moi. Par ailleurs ça nous amène à l'excellente nouvelle. »

Cartman avala une nouvelle bouchée de glace avant de reprendre, son regard triomphant posé sur Kyle.

« L'excellente nouvelle, c'est que tu ne partiras plus jamais d'ici Kyle. Et que par conséquent, puisque tu ne pourras jamais te plaindre à personne, je n'ai plus aucune raison de te ménager. »

Le jeune juif n'eut pas l'air de comprendre ce que signifiait la dernière phrase. Aussi, Cartman se crut-il obligé de lui donner quelques précisions.

« Tu vois Kyle, tout ce que je t'ai obligé à faire jusque là, ce n'étaient que des trucs sans grand intérêt. La pipe, la sodomie, les costumes marrants…C'est sympa au début, mais après ça devient d'une platitude à pleurer. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas aimé ça, non, au contraire, j'ai connu des moments absolument géniaux. Mais ce n'était pas le plaisir physique proprement dit que je recherchais à ces moments-là. En fait, ce que je cherche à faire depuis le début, mais je pense que tu l'as probablement compris, c'est te dominer totalement. »

Effaré, Kyle ouvrit des yeux ronds sans oser comprendre ce que voulait dire Cartman. Le gros avala une nouvelle bouchée de glace et se lécha les lèvres, avant de poursuivre d'un ton affreusement académique, comme s'il s'efforçait d'expliquer une question de théologie ésotérique à sa proie.

« Tu vois, je te hais si fort que je ne saurais jamais imaginer de tourment assez cruel à te faire subir. Je me suis amusé au début, quand je t'obligeais à venir me rejoindre sans protester, même si tu savais parfaitement que j'allais te violer et te brutaliser. Mais ça ne me suffisait plus, depuis déjà quelques temps. J'ai quand même continué, parce qu'il fallait que tu saches qui commandait, mais ça fait un moment que j'ai de nouvelles ambitions te concernant.

Mon objectif, Kyle, c'est de te briser pour de bon. Te faire perdre ta dignité, tes espoirs et cette foutue fierté de merde qui vous caractérise, vous autres juifs. Je veux que tu comprennes que face à moi, tu n'es absolument rien. Que je suis ton seigneur et maître. Que j'ai le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur toi. Et que tu es soumis à mon bon vouloir.

J'ai un peu avancé dans ma tâche, mais jusque là je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose, à part te baiser. Si je t'avais frappé trop fort, ou si je t'avais torturé, ou quelque chose du genre, tes parents s'en seraient forcément rendu compte, et tu n'aurais pas été capable de garder le secret. Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'aller en prison à cause d'un connard de feuj comme toi. Je me suis donc retenu. Même si à certains moment, l'envie me démangeait très fort de te fouetter jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. Mais ça, bien entendu, c'était impossible. »

Kyle était devenu blanc comme un linge. Sa glace était en train de fondre, mais il avait brusquement perdu toute trace d'appétit. Il ne quittait pas Cartman des yeux, le cœur battant la chamade, découvrant sous un nouveau jour quelqu'un qu'il croyait déjà connaître sous ses pires aspects.

« Tu es fou Cartman, murmura-t-il. Tu es complètement malade.

-Moi fou? Non, je ne pense pas. Disons plutôt que comme tout le monde, j'ai des fantasmes. Mais moi, je me donne à fond pour les assouvir. Je suis un être volontaire. C'est pas de chance pour toi si c'est sur toi que je fantasme. »

Cartman pointa sa cuillère vers le garçon pétrifié.

« Donc comme je disais, c'est ça l'excellente nouvelle. Maintenant que tu es mon prisonnier, et que je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de mes ambitions. Même s'il me faut des années pour ça. Mais tu verras, je finirai par te mater. »

Cartman avala goulument les dernières traces de crème glacée, puis posa son bol à terre. Même s'il était très calme en apparence, son regard trahissait la jubilation qu'il éprouvait à voir Kyle aussi terrifié.

« D'ailleurs tu as vu cette pièce? Je l'ai découverte par hasard, en fouillant dans la cave. Personne n'y est venu depuis des années. Ma mère a même complètement oublié qu'elle existe. Je l'ai réaménagée à mon goût, comme tu peux le voir. Nous y passerons de merveilleuses nuits Kyle, tu verras.

-Ca ne marchera pas! S'exclama Kyle avec effroi. Les flics se rendront bien compte que Kenny est innocent. Ils viendront fouiller chez toi!

-Conneries! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils mettraient en doute la culpabilité de Kenny? Les morts ont toujours tort. De toute façon, il y a tellement de gosses qui disparaissent sans laisser de traces! Un de plus ou de moins… »

Cartman se leva et s'avança vers Kyle. Le roux se leva brusquement et recula, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Allez, on va inaugurer un de ces machins! S'exclama Cartman. Pourquoi pas la grande croix? Hein, qu'est-ce que tu en dit? Est-ce qu'un connard de juif comme toi saura apprécier cette croix à sa juste valeur? »

Il bondit, arrachant un cri de terreur à Kyle, qui se débattit en vain. Dans une tentative désespérée pour échapper à son sort, Kyle poussa un dernier cri.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à me garder ici! Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que Stan connait toute l'histoire! Il saura que Kenny est innocent! Il comprendra que c'est toi qui me retient prisonnier! »

La poigne de Cartman se relâcha. Le gros eut brusquement l'air stupéfait, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il poussa une exclamation de colère.

«PUTAIN DE MERDE! Je l'avais oublié celui-là! »

Kyle réalisa alors que son tortionnaire n'avait pas pris Stan en compte dans son plan, puisque ça faisait trois mois qu'il avait quitté South Park. Et c'était une grave erreur. Stan savait que Cartman avait abusé de Kyle. Et il était plus que probable qu'il comprendrait très vite que la disparition de ses deux amis était un coup du gros.

Pendant un instant, Kyle espéra stupidement que la menace suffirait à persuader Cartman de le libérer. Mais cet espoir était complètement ridicule, comme il le comprit très vite.

« Je m'occuperai de Stan plus tard! Décida Cartman. De toute façon, tant que tu seras en mon pouvoir, il n'osera rien faire contre moi. Et quand le moment sera venu, je le tuerai lui aussi. »

Le gros donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de Kyle, qui gémit et tomba à genoux.

« Merci pour le rappel, juif. Et maintenant, je vais te montrer qui est le maître ici. »

La suite fut au-delà des mots.


	20. Chap 20: une négligence à réparer

**Chapitre 20: une négligence à réparer**

Eric Cartman était pour l'heure assis à une table tout au fond d'un bar. Il n'était pas à South Park, mais dans une bourgade voisine, dont le seul et unique intérêt était d'avoir un endroit comme celui-là. Ce bar était sombre, froid, les gens qui y buvaient étaient étrangement silencieux, comme s'ils tenaient absolument à ne pas se faire remarquer. Cartman sirotait une bière infecte tout en attendant quelqu'un. Un certain Mils, avec qui il avait pris rendez-vous via un site internet très spécial.

Cartman était encore furibond contre lui-même. Pourtant il avait de quoi être fier de lui. Après avoir accidentellement tué Kenny, quand tout aurait du le condamner pour de bon à l'emprisonnement, il avait réussi un véritable coup de maître en séquestrant Kyle chez lui et en accusant le défunt Kenny de ses propres crimes. Il savait que personne ne le soupçonnait, et que l'attention générale des journaux, comme des flics, étaient focalisée sur Kenneth Mc Cormick.

Mais bordel de merde, quel con il avait pu être en oubliant un élément aussi important que Stan dans son plan! Stan était au courant de toute l'histoire! Il savait sûrement que Kenny était innocent, et que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries inventées par le gros! Cartman était même stupéfait qu'il n'en ait pas encore parlé aux flics. Le gros avait téléphoné au sergent Yates quelques heures plus tôt, soi-disant pour avoir des nouvelles de la progression de l'enquête. Après quelques banalités, Cartman avait pris le risque de parler de Stan le premier.

« J'ai oublié de vous dire…Kyle avait un ami très proche, Stan Marsh, qui est actuellement en rééducation à Denver.

-Oui, nous sommes au courant, nous sommes allés lui parler hier.

-Et…vous avez appris quelque chose?

-Il n'était absolument pas au courant de l'histoire. Il a soutenu mordicus que Kyle et Kenny étaient amis, justes amis, et que Kenny ne s'intéressait pas du tout aux garçons. Il semblait être persuadé que l'histoire du viol de Kenny sur Kyle était un mensonge inventé de toutes pièces. »

Aïe aïe aïe.

« Vous…vous l'avez cru?

-Cru? Mais il est certain que ce pauvre Stan ne savait rien de toute cette affaire! Après tout il a quitté South Park juste avant que Kenny n'agresse sexuellement Kyle, pas vrai? Et ça m'étonnerait que l'un des deux garçons lui en ait parlé. Quand j'ai dit qu'il y avait une bonne dizaine de témoignages pour confirmer l'histoire, il a eu l'air stupéfait, et il n'a plus rien dit. »

Cartman avait senti un grand soulagement s'emparer de lui. Il avait remercié et raccroché, mais il n'était toujours pas satisfait. Certes Stan n'avait pas parlé de lui aux flics pour le moment, soit parce qu'il ne savait plus où était la vérité et le mensonge dans cette histoire, soit, et c'était plus probable, parce qu'il avait peur de mettre ses copains en danger s'il dénonçait Cartman sans rien savoir de ses intentions. Dans tous les cas, Stan était un trop grand facteur de risque dans le plan de Cartman. Tôt ou tard, il finirait par parler. Et comme pour Kyle, comme pour Kenny, il fallait le faire définitivement.

Cartman avait connu une brève période d'angoisse en y pensant. Après tout, les flics de South Park n'étaient peut-être pas des lumières, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus idiots. Si Stan mourrait mystérieusement, ils feraient forcément le rapprochement avec l'affaire. Après tout Stan, Kyle, et Kenny étaient des amis très proches. Cartman avait vite conclu que quoi qu'il fasse, la mort de Stan passerait forcément pour un meurtre.

Il n'était donc pas nécessaire de faire passer ça pour un accident.

Un homme de petite taille s'assit soudain en face de lui. Cartman leva la tête et l'examina attentivement. Il était petit, chauve, mais musclé, et avait un regard froid et dur comme de l'acier. Cartman esquissa un léger sourire.

« Mils?

-Eric Cartman?

-Oui c'est bien moi. C'est moi qui ai contacté votre agence. J'ai un travail pour vous.

-Montre-moi d'abord la couleur de ton fric. »

Sans se formaliser de l'impolitesse du ton, Cartman sortit de son sac une large enveloppe brune. Il en retira une liasse de billets (retirés du compte en banque de sa mère), une photo, et un papier avec une adresse. L'homme compta soigneusement les billets avant de les mettre dans sa poche.

« Ok, je t'écoute.

-C'est lui, dit Cartman en poussant la photo vers l'homme. Il s'appelle Stanley Marsh, il a quinze ans, et il se trouve actuellement dans un centre de rééducation à Denver. Je vous ai noté l'adresse ici. »

Mils jeta un bref coup d'œil au papier, avant de le reposer. Par contre il regarda longuement la photo.

« C'est lui que je dois buter? Et tu voudrais qu'il lui arrive quoi? Un petit accident au cours d'une balade?

-Non. Je ne veux pas que ça ressemble à un accident. »

Surpris, Mils releva la tête. Voilà une demande pour le moins inhabituelle. Cartman s'expliqua posément.

« Je veux que vous vous rendiez le plus vite possible au centre de rééducation. Il est plein de monde, mais j'ai su par la famille de Stan qu'il faisait chaque jour une promenade d'une heure dans le parc, après le déjeuner. Le parc est gigantesque. Un pro de votre trempe n'aura aucun mal à saisir l'occasion et à l'entraîner dans un coin isolé. »

Cartman sortit ensuite un objet de l'enveloppe. Un couteau à cran d'arrêt un peu usé, qu'il avait soigneusement nettoyé pour y effacer ses empreintes, la terre et le sang. C'était le couteau de Kenny, qu'il avait secrètement déterré pour l'occasion. Il vérifia que son interlocuteur portait bien des gants, et lui tendit l'arme.

« Vous allez utiliser ça. Vous vous en sentez capable?

-Je pourrais le buter avec un cure-dent si tu voulais. Mais c'est quoi l'intérêt?

-L'intérêt c'est que ce couteau appartient à un type qui est déjà recherché pour la disparition mystérieuse d'un copain de Stan Marsh. Quand vous aurez réussi à entraîner Stan à l'abri des regards, vous le tuerez avec cette arme. Mais ça ne doit surtout pas ressembler à du travail de pro. Il faut que les flics croient à un acte désespéré, l'acte d'un fou. Et quand vous aurez fini, vous balancerez ce truc dans les buissons, comme si vous l'aviez perdu dans votre fuite. Voilà exactement ce que j'attend de vous. »

Cartman était sûr que la police identifierait ce couteau comme celui de Kenny. Et non seulement ça ferait taire pour de bon Stan, mais en prime ça éloignerait un peu plus les soupçons de lui en accusant Kenny. Après tout, si Kenny avait pu tuer Kyle par amour, pourquoi ne s'en prendrait-il pas aussi à Stan, jaloux de l'amitié profonde qui régnait entre les deux garçons? « Putain, se dit-il, je devrais écrire des romans policiers moi! »

Mils prit le couteau et l'empocha. Si les instructions assez inhabituelles qu'il avait reçu l'intriguaient, il ne le montra pas. Du moment que le client payait…

« Je me mets en route pour Denver dès ce soir, dit-il. Demain, j'aurai fini le travail. Et demain soir, on se retrouve ici. Tu apporteras le reste du fric. »

Cartman se rembrunit légèrement à cette remarque. Pour engager Mils, il fallait payer 5000$. 2000 au début, et les 3000 de plus quand le travail était fait. Le gros avait pris rendez-vous avec le tueur en se disant que l'argent de sa mère suffirait largement. Seulement, il ne s'était rendu compte qu'après que sa mère n'avait sur son compte en banque qu'à peine de quoi faire le premier versement. Les 3000$ restant, Cartman devait les trouver ailleurs. Et il savait où.

Il ne montra néanmoins rien de ses sentiments et acquiesça en silence. Tout ayant été dit, Mils s'en alla, laissant Cartman seul avec ses pensées. A sa fureur initiale d'avoir oublié un élément important de son plan, maintenant il était en colère parce que pour réparer sa négligence, il allait devoir faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Quelque chose qui lui rapporterait 3000$ avant le lendemain matin, très facilement, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'Eric Cartman détestait ce plan. En fait, c'était plus simple que ça: il détestait prêter ce qui lui appartenait.


	21. Chap 21: surprise party

**Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont pas aimer ce chapitre...Bon allez, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 21: surprise-party**

Il était environ neuf heures du soir quand la voiture se gara en face de la maison de Cartman. C'était une voiture grise tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvaient trois hommes. Cartman les attendait à la porte, le visage renfrogné. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

« C'est toi Big Boned? »

Le gros acquiesça sans prononcer un mot. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait ces gens en vrai, même si à bien des égards il les connaissait bien. Ils étaient tous les trois des habitués du site internet « cris et soupirs », sur lequel Cartman aimait aussi se rendre quand il avait un peu de temps. Le genre de site qui vaudrait à ses créateurs la prison à perpétuité s'il se faisait repérer par la police.

Les trois hommes portaient des masques. L'un d'eux avait amené avec lui une caméra numérique, un autre avait amené une caisse remplie de bouteille de whisky. Du vieux whisky de marque, un truc qui valait au moins 100$ la bouteille. Ces mecs-là avaient les moyens en tout ca.

« Suivez-moi » dit Cartman en entrant dans la maison.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la cave, les trois hommes échangeant des remarques enthousiastes, Cartman marchant en tête, le visage sombre. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être obligé de faire ça.

Kyle était allongé dans le lit, roulé en boule, la couverture tirée sur lui, pas parce qu'il avait froid, mais comme une sorte de protection contre les mauvais souvenirs. Il avait horriblement mal, partout, aussi bien au derrière que sur tout le corps. Cartman s'était montré pire que jamais ce matin. D'habitude, même dans ses pires moments de sadisme, il faisait toujours attention à ne pas se montrer trop brutal, pour ne pas que ses traitements laissent de traces sur le corps de Kyle. Maintenant que le jeune juif était son prisonnier, il ne se privait plus de rien. Et Kyle n'aurait jamais pensé que son geôlier pouvait se montrer aussi dingue. C'était comme si chaque seconde de souffrance qu'il infligeait à Kyle agissait comme une drogue sur lui. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus, et il en savourait chaque miette.

Kyle arriverait-il à survivre encore longtemps dans cet état? Il en doutait. Mais loin de l'inquiéter, cette hypothèse était un soulagement. Il avait cessé d'espérer un quelconque miracle, aussi désormais ses rares prières n'étaient formulées que dans un seul but: que tout s'arrête, très vite, et pour de bon.

La trappe du cellier s'ouvrit brusquement. Kyle sursauta et se leva aussitôt, puis se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Cartman descendit l'escalier d'un pas, et Kyle vit avec effroi qu'il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Puis, à sa grande surprise, il vit trois personnes descendre l'escalier derrière le gros, trois inconnus au visage masqué, qui poussèrent des exclamations en voyant la décoration de la pièce.

« C'est génial, tu as ta propre salle de jeu Big Boned!

-Veinard! Quand je pense que moi je suis obligé de me déplacer jusqu'au club! »

Mais c'était qui ces types? Et pourquoi ils portaient des masques? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là?

Les inconnus remarquèrent alors le jeune garçon effrayé blottit dans un coin, et poussèrent des sifflements admiratifs. Leurs regards mirent Kyle instantanément mal à l'aise.

« Mignon! On dirait un petit angelot!

-Il a quel âge? Quinze ans? On lui en donnerait douze!

-Regardez, on dirait qu'il a peur. Ohh, ça m'excite… »

Les commentaires enthousiastes qui suivirent firent comprendre à Kyle que ces types-là étaient venus dans un but bien précis. Sans oser comprendre, il regarda Cartman, qui avait l'air franchement énervé à présent. Le gros coupa court aux exclamations d'un ton sec et furibond.

« Bon alors, ça vous intéresse? Je vous préviens, c'est mille dollars par personne pour la nuit, pas moins! Et vous pouvez vous servir de tous les ustensiles, mais pas question de m'abimer quoi que ce soit! »

Les trois hommes protestèrent un peu pour la forme, mais finirent par tendre une enveloppe bien garnie au gros. Pendant que Cartman comptait, ils se déshabillèrent en riant, échangeant des plaisanteries sur la bonne soirée qu'ils allaient passer tous ensemble. Kyle avait du mal à respirer, et son cœur battait si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait lui transpercer la poitrine.

« Cartman? Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Le gros le regarda en serrant les dents.

« Il se passe que je t'ai vendu Kyle. Vendu 3000$ pour la nuit à ces personnes. Ca ne me plait vraiment pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai besoin de ce fric pour tout de suite.

-Quoi? Non ce n'est pas vrai…implora le jeune garçon. Tu n'as pas fait ça…

-Pas le choix, marmonna le gros. Enfin si ça peut te consoler, c'est juste pour cette fois. Je n'aime pas voir des inconnus toucher à mes affaires. Alors contente-toi de faire ce qu'ils voudront. Ou alors de résister et de te débattre, je suis sûr qu'ils vont adorer. »

L'un des hommes déboucha une bouteille de whisky et prit une grande lampée. Puis il lâcha un rot tonitruant et cria « Allez les gars, c'est la fête ce soir! ». Il passa la bouteille à un de ses amis, puis se précipita sur Kyle, qui poussa un hurlement.

« Ne me touche pas connard! »

Le troisième homme était en train de filmer. Souriant, il immortalisa la scène de Kyle se débattant comme une furie, tandis que le premier homme essayait de l'embrasser. Kyle lui lança soudain son pied dans l'entrejambe, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

« Hé, fais gaffe! C'est qu'il est hargneux le petit! »

Cartman resta à l'écart de cette scène. Il se tenait près de l'escalier, maussade, et il regardait les trois hommes tripoter allègrement son Kyle, qui hurlait et se débattait, en pure perte. Le gros se sentait de plus en plus énervé, et il dut résister à l'impulsion qui le poussait à ordonner à ces types de foutre le camp de chez lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait besoin de ces 3000$ pour tout de suite. Une fois Stan mort, il n'aurait plus rien à craindre, et il pourrait garder Kyle pour lui pour toujours.

L'un des types finit par dégoter un fouet dans les accessoires et l'apporta aux autres, qui saluèrent cette initiative par des exclamations ravies. Ils obligèrent Kyle à se relever, et le plaquèrent contre le mur. C'en était trop pour Cartman, qui marmonna une vague excuse et sortit du cellier, les poings crispés de rage. Personne ne remarqua son départ. Au moment où il allait refermer la trappe derrière lui, il entendit un claquement, puis Kyle poussa un hurlement perçant, sous les éclats de rire des trois pervers. Cartman poussa un soupir et fit basculer le lourd panneau de bois, étouffant pour de bon les sons venus du cellier.

Cartman s'assit sur le vieux canapé qui trainait dans la cave et essaya de retrouver son calme. Il se répéta encore une fois que c'était nécessaire pour garder Kyle près de lui. Pour se donner une nouvelle motivation, il sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et recompta les billets. Les 3000$ y étaient bien. Le gros ne put s'empêcher de se sentir émerveillé par l'épaisseur du paquet de billets qu'il tenait dans la main. Et ces types avaient pu les dépenser sans même sourciller.

« Putain, y a vraiment des gens pétés de thunes! Se dit-il. Quand je pense qu'ils sont prêts à claquer 1000 dollars chacun juste pour une nuit avec Kyle! Alors soit ils sont tellement riches que pour eux ça ne vaut pas grand-chose, soit ils sont tellement pervers qu'ils dépensent sans compter pour assouvir leurs fantasmes. »

Cartman resta dans la cave toute la nuit, jusqu'à l'aube, en feuilletant sans le lire un vieux magazine qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin. Son regard ne cessait de revenir, comme électrisé, vers la trappe. Quand le ciel commença à devenir violet, et que sa montre marqua 5:15, il décida que c'en était assez. Il fit basculer la trappe et redescendit dans le cellier avec précipitation. Et s'arrêta net.

Il y avait un putain de bordel dans le cellier. Des bouteilles vides de whisky trainaient un peu partout, souvent intactes mais parfois cassées. Les accessoires sexuels que Cartman avait eu tant de mal à trouver étaient éparpillés dans tous les coins, et il put constater que les types s'étaient servis, entre autre, d'un fouet, d'une cagoule en cuir, de menottes et de plusieurs godes. La table était renversée, le lit était de travers, et les couteaux rangés n'importe comment. Cartman ne put s'empêcher de constater que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient couverts de sang.

Les trois hommes étaient assis en rond contre l'armoire. Plus ou moins bourrés, ils tenaient la caméra dans les mains et étaient en train de regarder le film qu'ils avaient tournés. A en juger par leurs expressions de paisible satisfaction et de joie malsaine, le film devait être réussi.

« Mais il est où Kyle? » Se demanda le gros.

Puis il le vit. Kyle était allongé sur le sol, dans la position du fœtus, et il restait immobile. Il était entièrement nu, et du sang coulait d'un certain nombre de coupures qu'il avait sur le corps. Ses cheveux roux, sales et ébouriffés, cachaient son visage. Cartman se demanda brièvement si ces trois malades n'avaient pas fini par tuer son toutou, puis il s'aperçut que Kyle tremblait. Donc il était encore en vie. Bon.

« Hé les mecs! Cria-t-il en direction des trois types. Le soleil va se lever, alors vous devez dégager tout de suite! J'ai drogué ma mère hier soir, mais elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller! Et rangez-moi tout ce bordel, putain! »

Les trois hommes se levèrent docilement et se mirent au ménage, sans cesser de commenter avec joie la bonne soirée qu'ils avaient passé. Ils ramassèrent les bouteilles vides, rangèrent les accessoires, remirent les meubles en places. L'un d'eux se proposa même pour aller laver les couteaux, ce que Cartman refusa d'un signe de tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'un de ces types traine dans sa maison.

« Super soirée Big Boned, dit l'un d'eux. J'en parlerai à mes potes!

-Oui, d'ailleurs tu as l'intention de remettre ça un de ces jours? Demanda un autre. Je connais quelqu'un qui serait ravi de passer une nuit ici. Je suis sûr qu'il serait prêt à t'en donner 5000$. Voire plus si tu marchandes.

-On verra, marmonna Cartman. Maintenant disparaissez, vite! »

Les trois hommes s'en allèrent, mais Cartman ne fut pleinement satisfait que quand il entendit leur voiture démarrer et partir. Alors seulement il retrouva un peu son calme. Il alla prendre les couteaux sales, et au passage, il s'agenouilla près de Kyle, qui n'avait pas fait le moindre geste.

« Kyle? Hé oh Kyle? T'es toujours vivant? »

Pas de réponse, pas un geste. Cartman espéra que ces mecs n'y avaient pas été trop fort. Il n'avait pas envie que Kyle soit tellement choqué qu'il devienne incapable de parler, ou de bouger, ou un truc du genre. Mécontent, Cartman remonta et ferma la trappe à clé derrière lui. Il alla mettre les couteaux sales dans l'évier, et soudain, replongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit l'argent qu'il avait gagné. Il regarda la liasse de billets d'un air pensif.

« Il y en a qui mettraient 5000 dollars pour ça? Vraiment? »


	22. Chap 22: Stan en balade

**Chapitre 22: Stan en balade**

Le centre de rééducation de Denver ne se trouvait pas à Denver même, mais un peu à l'écart de la ville, dans un coin pratiquement désert. C'était un endroit magnifique, pourvu d'un gigantesque parc, avec pas moins de douze choix de promenades variés. Tout le confort nécessaire pour les résidents à plus ou moins long terme.

Stan vivait ici depuis un bon moment. Au début, il était incapable de marcher, mais il avait fait de nets progrès, et pouvait désormais se balader tout seul. Seul un léger boitement persistait, pratiquement invisible, mais qui avait tendance à s'aggraver si Stan se montrait nerveux ou trop pressé. Les médecins pensaient que ça resterait peut-être pour toujours.

Le jeune garçon était seul ce jour-là. D'habitude il aimait bien la compagnie des autres résidents, mais il avait sérieusement besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et s'était empressé de s'isoler une fois le déjeuner avalé. Il avait reçu la veille une visite de deux flics venus de South Park. Pour l'interroger sur une affaire sérieuse. Rien de moins que la disparition étrange de ses deux meilleurs amis, Kyle et Kenny! Stan grimaça, et pour la centième fois au moins, il se repassa dans la tête le souvenir de la conversation.

* * *

_Interrogatoire 5: Stanley Marsh_

« Kenny et Kyle ont disparu? Répéta Stan, devenu très pâle.

-Oui. Mais nous sommes sur une piste, rassure-toi! Précisa Mitch. Nous sommes venus te poser quelques questions. »

Ils se trouvaient dans la cafétéria du centre de rééducation. Stan s'y trouvait depuis trois mois, et il avait fait de nets progrès, mais il n'était pas encore totalement rétabli. Ce n'était cependant qu'une question de semaines, voire de jours, disaient les docteurs.

« Tu es le meilleur ami de Kyle, n'est-ce pas? C'est ce que nous ont dit les Broflovski.

-Oui.

-Tu sais tout de lui? Vous n'aviez aucun secret l'un pour l'autre? Vous ne vous êtes jamais disputés, ou quoi que ce soit?

-Ben…il nous est arrivé de nous disputer, oui, mais on s'est toujours réconciliés. Kyle et moi on se connait depuis qu'on est tout petit.

-Pourtant il n'est jamais venu te voir ici. Depuis que tu as été mystérieusement agressé, tu n'as plus reparlé à Kyle, même pas au téléphone. »

Attention, se dit Stan. Cette fois on est sur un terrain glissant. Que devait-il faire? Parler de Cartman? Non, avant toute chose Stan devait savoir de quoi il retournait avec cette histoire de disparition.

« Kyle…était occupé. Il avait autre chose à faire. En même temps vous avouerez que Denver, c'est pas la porte à côté de South Park.

-C'est vrai…Mais avoue que c'est tout de même étrange. Tu ne vois vraiment rien qui pourrait expliquer ça?

-N…Non, je ne vois pas. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de disparition? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Tu ne le sais pas? Tes amis Kyle et Kenny ont disparu il y a deux jours. Personne n'a plus eu aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis. »

« C'est Cartman, se dit Stan. C'est forcément un coup de ce gros connard. »

« Et…demanda-t-il, hésitant à en révéler plus. Et vous avez une piste? Vous savez ce qui pourrait s'être passé?

-Oui, nous avons une piste, mais avant tout on voudrait que tu nous parles de tes deux amis. »

L'interrogatoire de Stan Marsh fut décevant, du moins aux yeux des deux policiers. Stan décrivit Kenny comme un ami fidèle, sincère, sur qui il avait toujours pu compter. Oui, Kyle et lui s'entendaient très bien, il ne savait même plus s'ils s'étaient jamais disputés tous les deux. En fait Kyle avait tendance à être un peu réservé, un peu coincé par moment, et c'était avec Kenny qu'il pouvait vraiment se détendre et se montrer décontracté. Kenny était tellement extraverti!

« Est-ce que Kyle t'a jamais dit que Kenny l'embêtait parfois? Est-ce que Kenny semblait être plus attaché à Kyle qu'à n'importe qui d'autre?

-Ben non, pas spécialement. On était ses deux meilleurs potes.

-Kenny était-il violent parfois?

-Quoi? Bien sûr que non!

-As-tu jamais eu l'impression que Kenny était…attiré par les garçons? »

Là Stan parut stupéfait.

« Attendez une seconde, ça rime à quoi cet entretien? Pourquoi vous me parlez comme ça de Kenny?

-C'est pour faire avancer l'enquête, répliqua Mitch. Et réponds à la question s'il te plait.

-Kenny n'est pas attiré par les garçons. C'est un foutu coureur de jupons, mais les mecs ne l'ont jamais intéressé! »

Stan se demanda s'il devait quand même évoquer cette confidence que lui avait faite Kenny, sur une nuit passée avec un homme qu'il avait ramassé en boîte de nuit, et qu'il avait tout simplement détestée, lui prouvant pour de bon que les hommes n'étaient pas son truc. Mais Stan décida que ça ne changerait rien à l'enquête, et que de toute façon ça ne regardait pas ces deux flics.

Les policiers semblaient déçus, un peu perdus même, ce que vit tout de suite Stan.

« Dites-moi tout de suite à quoi vous pensez! » Dit Stan avec fureur.

Ils hésitèrent, mais comme il aurait suffi au jeune garçon de téléphoner chez lui pour apprendre tous les détails de l'enquête, ils lui racontèrent d'une voix hésitante l'histoire du « Kenny passionné au point d'en être violent envers Kyle ». Stan, rouge de colère, sut tout de suite qui avait pu inventer cette histoire à la con.

« D'où vous sortez ce ramassis de conneries? S'exclama-t-il. Qui vous a raconté ces saloperies sur Kyle et Kenny? »

Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était Cartman bien sûr. Oh celui-là, il ne perdait rien pour attendre! Il allait comprendre sa douleur quand Stan raconterait aux flics toutes les horreurs qu'il avait fait subir à Kyle!

Pourtant Stan tomba de très haut quand le sergent Yates lui répondit.

« On a reçu plusieurs témoignages qui concordent parfaitement. Des parents de Kyle, de tes camarades de classe, Craig, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, de Barbara Stevens, d'Eric Cartman, des professeurs du lycée, et aussi des parents de Kenny.

-Que…quoi? Balbutia Stan qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Excuse-nous pour le dérangement, dit le sergent en se levant, imité par son collègue. Rétablis-toi vite, et ne t'en fais pas. On va retrouver tes copains.

-N'hésite pas à nous téléphoner si quelque chose te reviendrait en mémoire » dit Mitch.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, suivis du regard par un Stan médusé.

« Il n'est au courant de rien, le pauvre gosse, soupira le sergent. Il est parti de South Park avant que toute cette histoire commence. »

* * *

Stan avait téléphoné chez lui aussitôt après le départ des deux flics, et tous les gens avaient confirmé leur version des faits. Kenny avait effectivement menacé Kyle, à en croire Bebe. Kyle ne voulait plus voir Kenny, disait Ike Broflovski. Et les journaux soutenaient mordicus que d'après le témoignage de la mère de Kenny, le blond s'était volatilisé après avoir emprunté le couteau de son père.

Est-ce que c'était possible? Est-ce que Kenny avait pu faire du mal à Kyle? Après tout ce que Stan lui avait raconté sur le viol de Cartman? Non, c'était impossible. Stan ne voulait pas y croire. Il connaissait Kenny mieux que quiconque, et savait que jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à Kyle. Cette histoire ressemblait de plus en plus à une machination de Cartman.

« Ce gros connard…Oui ce serait tout à fait son genre. S'il avait des raisons de penser qu'on le soupçonne par exemple. Kenny ne peut pas avoir fait ça, en plus il a déjà essayé les hommes et il n'a pas aimé du tout. Cartman ne devait pas le savoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire à Kenny? Et à Kyle? »

L'incertitude était pire que tout, et Stan sentit le boitement de sa jambe droite s'accentuer, signe de nervosité. Il s'obligea à se calmer, et s'arrêta de marcher. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas prévenir la police pour Cartman. C'était très simple à faire: un coup de téléphone, et le gros serait arrêté, au moins pour quelques temps. Mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas pire? Si le gros séquestrait Kyle et Kenny quelque part, le faire arrêter pourrait mettre la vie de ses amis en danger. Ou pas? Stan ne devait surtout pas sous-estimer le gros lard: il était diaboliquement intelligent, il avait sûrement tout prévu pour se protéger…

Stan en était là de ses réflexions quand quelqu'un surgit des fourrés à sa droite et se jeta sur lui. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de crier: une main gantée se posa sur sa bouche, étouffant ses appels, tandis que de son autre bras l'homme le serrait dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. Stan se débattit, en vain, et la panique commença à le gagner.

« Arrête de gigoter, murmura Mils. Tu vas te faire mal. »

Sans pouvoir réagir, Stan fut entraîné par l'homme dans les buissons les plus proches. Il s'aperçut soudain, avec horreur, que l'inconnu tenait un couteau à cran d'arrêt dans sa main libre.

* * *

Kyle la vit dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il crut au début qu'il rêvait, que son martyre avait atteint de telles proportions qu'il se mettait à avoir des hallucinations. Mais non. Au bout de quelques secondes de contemplation, il dut bien admettre qu'il ne rêvait pas, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

C'était une bouteille. Une bouteille de whisky, reste de la beuverie que les trois pervers s'étaient improvisée la veille. Elle avait roulé en dessous de l'armoire, et Kyle ne l'avait vue que parce qu'il était allongé contre le sol. Quand ils avaient nettoyé la salle, ils n'avaient pas du la repérer, sinon Cartman se serait empressé de la reprendre. Il ne laissait jamais d'objets en verre entre les mains de son toutou, de peur qu'il ne…

Un fol espoir s'empara de Kyle, qui se leva avec plus d'énergie qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable. Il se précipita avec difficulté vers l'objet qu'il convoitait, et ses mains tremblantes arrivèrent enfin à la saisir. C'était bien une bouteille. En verre. Donc une arme potentielle.

Kyle prit une profonde inspiration pour reprendre son calme. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur l'objet, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Le roux s'efforça d'oublier un peu la souffrance omniprésente pour se concentrer sur sa découverte. Le verre brilla d'un éclat maléfique, ramenant à la mémoire de Kyle les plus atroces des souvenirs de sa détention. Il se mit à trembler, serra les dents, puis quand il crut qu'il ne pourrait plus faire un geste, il poussa un cri perçant et frappa de toute ses forces la bouteille contre le mur en béton.

Il eut un clac, et des éclats de verre volèrent dans toute la pièce. Kyle sentit à peine un morceau de verre le frôler, et du sang couler de sa joue. Ses doigts étaient serrés contre ce qui restait de la bouteille, réduite désormais à l'état de tesson. Des arêtes tranchantes en constituaient l'extrémité. Kyle les examina avec la plus grande attention, et alla jusqu'à passer un doigt dessus. Il sursauta, et du sang jaillit d'une plaie nouvellement formée. Ce truc-là coupait bien en tout cas.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Kyle sentit un grand calme s'emparer de lui. Pas de la joie, juste une profonde sérénité, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité. Pour une fois il n'était plus obligé de rester passif. Il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose. Se défendre ou mourir.

* * *

**Cette fois on entre dans la dernière ligne droite. Pas mal d'action, de doutes et de suspense. Stan va t-il s'en sortir? Kyle va t-il échapper à Cartman? La suite au prochain épisode :P**


	23. Chap 23: le retour de Stan

**Chapitre 23: Le retour de Stan**

L'homme traina Stan pendant un long moment, à travers un enchevêtrement d'arbres et de buissons touffus. Le jeune garçon essayait de résister, en pure perte.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de marche, Mils s'arrêta. Il examina attentivement les alentours, et quand il eut la certitude qu'il n'y avait là aucun témoin, ni chemin de promenade, il posa Stan à terre. Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de se dégager que le tueur le poussait contre un arbre.

« Qui êtes-vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez? S'exclama Stan d'une voix brisée par la terreur.

-Je fais mon boulot, c'est tout… »

Stan ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide, mais l'homme posa sa main libre sur sa bouche, étouffant ses cris. De l'autre main, celle qui tenait l'arme, il commença à mimer des gestes rappelant horriblement à Stan un plantage de couteau dans le ventre.

« Alors, le gros a dit que ça devait ressembler à l'acte d'un fou, marmonna Mils pour lui-même. Du coup, il faudrait que je frappe plutôt comme ça…Ou peut-être comme ça? »

Stan crut recevoir un coup de poing au visage. Le gros? Cartman? C'était Cartman qui avait envoyé ce type? Paniqué, le brun voulut se dégager, mais la main du tueur maintenait solidement sa tête contre l'arbre, et il fut incapable de s'échapper.

Mils finit enfin par trouver l'angle qui convenait, et il sourit. Sa main serra le manche du couteau, et il fit reculer sa main d'une dizaine de centimètres. Stan réalisa avec terreur que l'homme était sur le point de le poignarder, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dangereusement.

Ce fut sa jambe blessée qui lui sauva la vie. Stan avait à ce moment atteint un tel degré de peur que sa cheville se déroba sous lui, le faisant glisser. Mils ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, et en voulant arrêter son geste déjà entamé, il lâcha son arme. Quand il se pencha pour la ramasser Stan lui donna un coup de pied dans la cheville, se dégagea et s'enfuit aussitôt. Le tueur poussa une exclamation de colère et, après avoir récupéré le couteau, se précipita derrière sa proie.

Stan découvrit alors que, dans sa détermination à sauver sa propre vie, il ne boitait pratiquement plus en courant. Il ne s'attarda néanmoins pas sur ce fait et se précipita droit devant lui, dans l'espoir de trouver un sentier de promenade ou quelqu'un à appeler au secours. Mais il se trouvait dans une partie très isolée du parc, comme il le constata vite.

Sans cesser de courir, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et vit avec horreur que le tueur était à quelques mètres derrière lui et le poursuivait, le visage déformé par la colère. Le brun poussa un gémissement de terreur et redoubla de vitesse. Il ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'il fonçait tout droit vers une pente, et il ne put pas s'arrêter avant de tomber dedans.

Stan s'écroula et roula pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à atteindre la terre ferme. Heureusement, la pente n'était pas très profonde. Il se releva à grand peine, tout en grimaçant. Il s'était fait mal. Le garçon leva les yeux, pour voir que Mils se trouvait toujours là-haut, hésitant apparemment à suivre le même chemin. Mais il finit par se décider, et s'avança lentement vers Stan, tout en s'efforçant de garder son équilibre. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps et se releva aussitôt, avant de se rendre compte avec horreur que sa cheville blessée lui faisait horriblement mal, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à courir sans ressentir une terrible douleur.

Boitillant, Stan poursuivit sa route à grand peine, mais il n'avançait pratiquement pas. Derrière lui, Mils, encouragé, continua sa route, mais en prenant bien son temps. Le garçon ne pouvait plus lui échapper maintenant. Désespéré, Stan s'efforça d'avancer, en pure perte. Non, c'était vraiment trop bête! Il n'allait pas mourir maintenant, à cause d'une foutue cheville! Il ne devait pas mourir avant d'avoir retrouvé Kyle et Kenny! Mais quand l'espace qui séparait le tueur de sa proie se fut réduit à quelques mètres, Stan dut bien se rendre à l'évidence: il était foutu. Et il s'en voulut avec rage de ne rien avoir fait pour aider ses amis quand il le pouvait encore.

Soudain, des éclats de voix retentirent un peu plus loin, derrière les arbres. Stan tendit l'oreille, de même que Mils, qui s'arrêta net. Pas de doute, il y avait des gens un peu plus loin! Le cœur de Stan se mit à battre la chamade, et il cria aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

« Hé! Il y a quelqu'un? Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin d'aide! »

Mils poussa un sifflement haineux, et agita son couteau, tout en se demandant s'il pouvait encore planter le gamin. Mais des gens ne tardèrent pas à se rapprocher, plusieurs personnes, et le tueur jugea préférable d'en rester là pour le moment. Dans ce métier, si on tenait à sa peau, il valait mieux renoncer quand on le pouvait encore pour mieux ressurgir plus tard. Il se détourna et se sauva donc, aussi rapide que l'éclair, tout en se promettant de revenir achever le boulot un peu plus tard.

Deux aides-soignants apparurent derrière les arbres et poussèrent des exclamations en trouvant Stan, sale, échevelé et suant, se tenant debout à grand peine.

« Stan? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

-Je…Il y avait…C'est rien je suis juste tombé, bafouilla le garçon. J'ai glissé dans une pente et je me suis fait mal. »

Stan rentra aussitôt au centre, soutenu par l'aide-soignant. Quand ils eurent franchi l'entrée, un infirmier se précipita vers eux.

« Stan c'est toi? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, tu es tout sale!

-C'est sa jambe blessée, expliqua l'aide-soignant, il est tombé pendant sa promenade et il s'est fait mal.

-Amène-le dans sa chambre! La 203! Je vais chercher le médecin. »

Stan se laissa faire sans protester et s'allongea docilement sur son lit. Durant l'intervalle de temps entre son secours inattendu et l'arrivée du médecin, il réfléchit plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu pour qu'il ne meure en emportant son secret dans la tombe. C'était sûrement ce qu'avait espéré Cartman. A cette idée, le jeune homme sentit une haine meurtrière lui remuer les entrailles, et il se fit aussitôt une promesse.

Il allait retrouver Kyle et Kenny, peu importait le temps que ça prendrait. Et il ferait payer Cartman.

La porte s'ouvrit et le docteur Kuong entra. C'était un homme d'âge mûr d'origine Vietnamienne, avec qui Stan s'était toujours bien entendu. Il fut content de voir que c'était lui qui était venu le soigner aujourd'hui, ça serait sûrement plus facile de le convaincre.

« Et bien Stan? Tu es tombé? C'est ta jambe blessée, n'est-ce pas? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas trop la forcer! »

Le jeune garçon se soumit sans problème aux examens du médecin, qui finit par affirmer que tout allait bien, et que Stan avait simplement la cheville un peu froissée. Un peu de repos et il n'y paraîtrait plus. Le docteur voulut s'en aller, mais Stan le retint par la manche et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi!

-Déjà? Mais enfin Stan, tu n'es pas encore guéri! Tu as bien vu, tu continues à boiter.

-Vous avez dit que le boitement resterait pour toujours! Que vous n'étiez pas sûr de pouvoir le faire disparaître! Alors dans ce cas ça change quoi que je reste encore deux semaines de plus? Je peux marcher maintenant, et même courir! Je veux rentrer à South Park, et vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder contre ma volonté!

-Que..Je…Bon, d'accord, euh…Très bien, je pense que si tu te ménages, il n'y a aucune raison qui t'empêche de rentrer chez toi. Je vais te signer l'autorisation de sortie, et si tu veux tu pourras rentrer demain.

-Non, pas demain. Je veux partir tout de suite.

-Quoi? Mais enfin Stan, soit raisonnable! Je dois t'examiner, te faire subir des tests pour être sûr que tout va bien.

-Vous n'avez qu'à les faire maintenant vos tests! Je veux rentrer à South Park par le prochain car, dans trois heures je crois. Et tant pis si vous n'êtes pas content, mais vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici contre ma volonté. »

« Et puis, se dit Stan, si ça se trouve demain il sera trop tard pour Kyle et Kenny. »

Le docteur Kuong parlementa encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut convaincu que rien ne ferait changer Stan d'avis. Il se résigna donc à contrecœur à examiner son patient immédiatement, et l'autorisation de sortie fut signée deux heures plus tard. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de bombarder le jeune garçon de recommandations diverses.

« Ne fais pas de sport. Ne saute pas. Evite autant que possible de courir. Marche lentement…. ». Quand il eut fini, il accompagna personnellement le jeune garçon jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, histoire d'être sûr qu'il était capable de se déplacer correctement. Sa présence rassura grandement Stan, qui n'aperçut le tueur nulle part.

Stan arriva à South Park par le car à 22h46. Il avait demandé au docteur Kuong de ne pas appeler sa famille, « pour leur faire la surprise ». Mais Stan n'avait pas du tout l'intention de rentrer chez lui pour le moment. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta, Stan prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la maison des Cartman. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue, ce qui était une chance.

La maison juste en face de celle de Cartman était en rénovation, et un tas de briques, de sacs de ciment et de machines était éparpillé devant. Stan cacha ses affaires dans le chantier et se cacha derrière le tas de briques. La maison des Cartman était plongée dans le noir. Stan attendit quelques instants, le temps d'être sûr que rien ne bougeait à l'intérieur. Il avait l'intention de fouiller la maison, de la cave au grenier, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Quoi que Cartman ait pu faire à Kyle et Kenny, il devait forcément y avoir un indice quelque part!

Le brun sortit à moitié de sa cachette quand soudain une lumière apparut sur la route. Un vélo approchait. Stan jugea préférable de se cacher de nouveau, et il fit bien, car sur le vélo se trouvait une silhouette grasse et massive, que Stan reconnut aussitôt.

« Cartman? Souffla-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dehors à cette heure-là? »

Le gros pédalait comme un forcené. Il s'arrêta devant sa maison et rangea son engin dans le garage. A la faible lueur du lampadaire, Stan vit que Cartman avait l'air terriblement en colère.

* * *

Cartman avait vraiment passé une journée de merde. Déjà, il n'avait pu se coucher qu'après le départ de ses trois invités de la nuit dernière, soit à 5 heure et demi. Il s'était donc réveillé en retard pour le lycée, et s'était ramassé quatre heures de retenue, qu'il avait du faire le soir même. Une fois rentré chez lui, alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à retourner vers Kyle, il avait du se rendre dans la ville voisine pour payer à Mils la dernière traite de leur contrat. Il avait attendu le tueur pendant deux bonnes heures, jusqu'à ce que l'homme finisse par débarquer, furieux, en lui expliquant qu'il avait raté la cible et qu'elle était parvenue à s'échapper. Cartman s'apprêtait à crier au scandale, mais Mils ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps: ce n'était qu'un léger contretemps, disait-il, mais il finirait par avoir Stan, il le lui garantissait.

« Je m'en fous de vos garanties! Avait crié Cartman. Vous ne comprenez pas que si Stan parle, je suis foutu? Et maintenant il sait que vous êtes contre lui en plus! »

Quel fils de pute ce Mils! Et maintenant Cartman était rentré, il était près de 23 heures, et Stan était toujours vivant! Et pire, maintenant il savait qu'un tueur était à ses trousses! Dans quelle mesure avait-il deviné que c'était Cartman qui le lui avait envoyé, le gros n'en savait rien, mais ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

Cartman soupira et s'obligea à se calmer. Ce qui était fait était fait et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Mieux valait laisser Mils se charger de Stan, de toute façon Cartman ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Il avait d'autres priorités. Kyle notamment. Comment allait-il après l'orgie d'hier soir? Il n'avait pas été gravement blessé au moins? Cartman aurait aimé s'en assurer plus tôt, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Mieux valait en être sûr tout de suite, avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Stan observa Cartman tandis qu'il rangeait son vélo. Le gros ferma ensuite le garage de l'extérieur, traversa la pelouse, et franchit la porte d'entrée. La lumière s'alluma sur son passage. Stan s'attendait à ce que le gros monte se coucher, mais à sa grande surprise, les lumières s'allumèrent respectivement dans le salon, puis dans la cave. Stan ne pouvait pas en douter, la cave de Cartman étant pourvu d'un soupirail.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout? Se demanda le brun. Il y a quoi dans sa cave? »

La tentation était trop forte. Stan jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, puis il sortit de sa cachette. Lentement, il glissa dans l'ombre et finit par se dissimuler près du soupirail, hors du champ de vision du gros. Il risqua un coup d'œil, et vit que Cartman était en train de déplacer des sacs plastiques et des cartons entassés dans un coin. Stan fronça les sourcils, quand soudain son cœur cessa de battre. Le gros s'était penché en avant, et avait soulevé une trappe, jusque là cachée.

« Une trappe? Il y a un autre sous-sol? Je ne savais même pas! »

Les implications de cette découvertes frappèrent Stan comme un éclair. Il ne voulut néanmoins pas se faire d'espoir trop vite et préféra rester immobile, à observer. Cartman ne le remarqua pas. Il descendit dans le cellier, et la trappe se referma derrière lui dans un claquement inaudible.

* * *

**Oui je sais, je n'ai pas fait intervenir Kyle dans ce chapitre. Mais le prochain chapitre sera entièrement consacré à la confrontation entre lui et Cartman, promis!**


	24. Chap 24: se soumettre ou se battre

**Chapitre 24: se soumettre ou se battre**

Quand Cartman descendit les escaliers de son repaire, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Il y avait des éclats de verre partout. Tout au fond de la pièce, Kyle était assis contre le mur, et le regardait avec une intensité étrange. Entre ses mains, il tenait un tesson de bouteille.

Le gros ne perdit pas son sang-froid. Négligeant de refermer la trappe à clé, il s'avança d'un pas lent vers sa proie, qui se leva aussitôt, serrant toujours aussi étroitement son tesson. Comme s'il espérait que l'objet lui permettrait d'accéder à la liberté.

« Kyle? Demanda Cartman d'une voix neutre. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça?

-C'est les types que tu as invité ici. Ils ont oublié de la ramasser.

-Oh. Et toi tu l'as trouvée donc. Et tu l'as réduite en miettes en plus. Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Kyle. Il va falloir que je nettoie tout ça.

-Arrête ça! Arrête de…te comporter comme ça! Tu ne peux…plus me contrôler maintenant.

-Ah, tu crois vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec ce truc? Te suicider?

-Non. Mais si…si tu ne me laisse pas partir…c'est toi que je tue connard! Je te fais saigner comme un porc! »

Le gros se sentit soulagé. Il avait eu peur que Kyle ne s'ouvre les veines, ce qui l'aurait mis définitivement hors de son pouvoir. Après tout le mal que Cartman s'était donné pour le soumettre, il n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié ça. Quand à la menace de mort, Cartman n'y accordait pas le moindre crédit…

Pour appuyer ses dires, Kyle tendit devant lui le tesson. Ses mains tremblaient. Cartman esquissa un sourire. Kyle était vraiment mignon comme ça. Le jeune juif eut l'air désemparé par l'absence totale de peur dans le regard du gros, et recula d'un pas.

« Me tuer vraiment? Comme si tu en étais capable! Regarde-toi, tu trembles comme une feuille morte! Ne sois pas stupide Kyle, si tu voulais me tuer tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Avant même que je ne t'enferme ici. »

Cartman fit un pas en avant. Terrorisé, Kyle recula, mais son dos heurta très vite le mur. Il se sentit sur le point de céder à la panique, mais s'obligea à se reprendre. Pourquoi avait-il aussi peur? C'était pourtant lui qui avait une arme en main! C'est Cartman qui devrait avoir peur! Mais pourtant le gros avait l'air parfaitement serein, amusé presque. Il était certain de n'avoir rien à craindre de Kyle.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer Kyle, reprit Cartman. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je te domine totalement. Parce que ça fait des mois que tu m'es soumis, et que tu fais tout ce que je veux. Tu ne feras jamais rien contre moi parce que tu es mon esclave. Et ça tu ne pourras jamais rien y changer.

-Ferme-la! Je ne suis pas ta chose! Je te tue si tu t'approche de moi!

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? Vas-y! dit Cartman en écartant les bras. Je ne suis pas armé. Attaque-moi si tu l'oses! Mais si tu me rates, je te jure que tu vas souffrir. Je te le ferai payer très cher, au point que tu me supplieras de t'achever. Par contre, si tu me donnes gentiment ce truc, je te pardonnerai ce moment de rébellion. Tu ne sera pas puni, promis! »

Kyle tremblait tellement à présent, qu'il crut que ses jambes allaient céder sous lui. Il s'obligea à rester debout par un pur effort de volonté, mais il fut incapable de faire un geste. Quelque chose en lui pourtant lui hurlait de passer à l'attaque, et très vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter si facilement contre des mois de peur et de soumission. Souriant, Cartman devinait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son toutou et s'avança d'un pas. Kyle poussa un gémissement de terreur et pointa son arme sur lui, mais il était incapable d'agir.

Cartman se trouva enfin face à Kyle. Il patienta une seconde, juste le temps d'être certain que sa proie ne ferait rien contre lui. Puis, sans se départir de son sourire, il posa sa main sur le poignet de Kyle et, doucement, lui fit baisser son arme. Kyle se laissa faire et baissa les yeux, au bord des larmes. Il n'avait pas pu…Il avait échoué…

« C'est très bien Kyle, murmura Cartman. Tu es un bon toutou. Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas me tuer. Tu ne le pourras jamais. »

Il pencha la tête en avant pour attraper les lèvres de sa proie. Kyle souhaita mourir tout de suite. Si seulement la foudre pouvait le frapper aussitôt et le tuer. Au moins il échapperait pour toujours à ce gros porc. Et il retrouverait Kenny…

Kenny!

Sans contrôler son geste, Kyle enfonça le tesson dans le ventre de Cartman. Le gros eut l'air stupéfait, mais il ne put rien faire car Kyle repassa à l'attaque, en le frappant cette fois à la poitrine. Saignant comme un cochon, Cartman voulut reculer, mais Kyle le frappa encore et encore, comme aveuglé par la peur, la haine et le désespoir.

« Arrête ça! Espèce de sale juif! »

Il tendit la main pour attraper l'arme, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire une énorme coupure sur le bras. Kyle était comme possédé, il pleurait, et il hurlait en même temps.

« Ca c'est pour Kenny connard! Tu croyais que je n'y arriverais pas hein! Tu vas crever! Je vais te tuer! »

Brusquement effrayé, Cartman fit quelques pas en arrière, et il glissa sur les éclats de verre qui gisaient sur le sol. Déséquilibré, il tomba, et Kyle saisit aussitôt l'occasion. Il se jeta sur le gros, et lui enfonça son tesson dans le ventre. Cartman hurla, une giclée de sang jaillit, inondant le sol autour du corps du gros. Sanglotant, Kyle continua de frapper, encore et encore, et ne s'arrêta qu'après de longues minutes, bien après que Cartman ait cessé de bouger.

Kyle se redressa et regarda sans comprendre le corps immobile du gros. Il saignait abondamment, de nombreuses plaies, mais la plus importante était celle qu'il avait au ventre, qui continuait de saigner. « Est-ce que j'ai touché quelque chose? se demanda vaguement Kyle. Une artère, ou un organe? Je..Je ne sais pas… »

Il déglutit à grand peine et s'éloigna petit à petit du corps de Cartman. La réalité se fit lentement jour dans son esprit, ce qui lui coupa les jambes. Il s'écroula, et fondit en larmes, des larmes de soulagement. Il lâcha le tesson, qui roula sous le lit, et prit son visage entre ses mains, en pleurant à en perdre haleine.

Quand il n'eut plus de larmes à verser, il se redressa. Un dernier regard à Cartman le persuada qu'il devait partir le plus vite possible. Il avait trop longtemps supporté cet endroit. Il se précipita vers la trappe, que Cartman n'avait pas verrouillée, et il la soulevait à grand peine quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

« Connard…Je vais te tuer… »

Epouvanté, Kyle se retourna et vit que Cartman avait ouvert les yeux. Il se redressait tant bien que mal, une main serrée contre son ventre. Un rictus de souffrance et de haine ravageait ses traits.

« Putain de merde…tu m'as pas loupé. Tu vas me le payer…Je vais te buter… »

Kyle poussa un hurlement de terreur et poussa un grand coup sur la trappe. Elle finit par dégager le passage, et Kyle sentit une main empoignant sa cheville. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, le jeune roux donna un grand coup de pied de sa jambe libre dans la tête du gros, qui poussa un grognement et lâcha prise.

Kyle se précipita en dehors du cellier tant haï et courut de toutes ses forces vers la porte de la cave. Il entendait derrière lui son tortionnaire le suivre à grand peine. Cartman avait affreusement mal au ventre, et il continuait de saigner abondamment, mais sa haine n'en était que renforcée. Cette fois il n'était plus question de domination et de satisfaction de ses fantasmes. Kyle l'avait agressé. Il allait le payer très cher.

De l'autre côté du soupirail, Stan vit une silhouette à la chevelure rousse se sauver à toutes jambes de la pièce sous la cave. Il eut le souffle coupé, c'était Kyle! Brusquement plein d'espoir, le jeune garçon réalisa tout à coup que Cartman le poursuivait, couvert de sang, et les traits figés dans une expression de sauvagerie. Effrayé, Stan poussa un cri et essaya d'ouvrir le soupirail. Qui était fermé.

Kyle grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Une fois parvenu au sommet, il saisit la poignée et la tourna avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle ne bougea pas. Au début Kyle crut que c'était la peur qui l'empêchait de faire correctement les gestes les plus simples, mais il finit par se rendre à l'évidence: la porte de la cave était fermée à clé.

« C'est ça que tu cherches Kyle? »

Le gros sortit une clé de sa poche et l'agita en l'air, avec un rictus de triomphe sur le visage.

« Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je fermais toujours la cave derrière moi? Que je n'avais pas envie que ma mère y descende quand la trappe était dégagée? »

Kyle crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Non ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Et maintenant il était coincé avec ce monstre. Pendant une seconde, Kyle fut tenté d'abandonner, de renoncer et de laisser Cartman faire ce qu'il voudrait de lui. Mais une sorte de courage nouvellement acquis lui interdit ce genre de comportement. Il avait trop souvent laissé Cartman le brutaliser.

Kyle sauta par-dessus la rambarde, dans le vague espoir d'atteindre l'une des fenêtres de la cave. Peine perdue. Cartman se jeta sur lui et le balança contre le sol. Kyle se débattit et essaya de se relever, mais le gros lui balança une gifle monumentale qui l'étourdit quelques instants. Ce fut suffisant pour Cartman, qui chevaucha Kyle comme s'il s'apprêtait à le violer une fois de plus. Ce n'était pourtant pas là son intention.

Le gros saisit à pleines mains le cou de sa proie et serra de toute ses forces. Kyle poussa une exclamation étouffé et essaya de résister. Mais Cartman avait toujours été le plus fort, et le roux ne réussit qu'à se fatiguer. Petit à petit, Kyle sentit ses forces l'abandonner, et des papillons noirs volèrent devant ses yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ricanant, Cartman savourait chaque seconde de l'agonie de sa proie, sans se rendre compte qu'il était observé...

* * *

**Moi et ma manie de couper mes chapitres au moment crucial...Enfin bref, qu'en pensez-vous?**


	25. Chap 25: une victoire amère

**Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. C'est ici qu'on apprend qui a finalement remporté la victoire. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas que tous les commentaires, critiques, remarques, sont les bienvenus!**

* * *

**Chapitre 25: Une victoire amère**

Stan poussa un cri de colère et de désespoir et essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir le soupirail. Comprenant que cela ne servait à rien, il frappa de toute ses forces contre le verre, dans le vague espoir de le briser, mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal à la main. De l'autre côté, Cartman avait les yeux fixés sur un Kyle agonisant, et n'avait toujours pas vu le brun. A moitié fou de rage, Stan, en fut réduit à tambouriner contre la fenêtre, les yeux emplis de larmes, incapable de quitter des yeux son ami mourant.

Stan se donna une claque mentale et se reprit. Il devait à tout pris entrer! Pas plus tard, pas dans une minute, mais tout de suite! Chaque seconde comptait s'il voulait sauver Kyle! Il était inutile de passer par la porte ou par une autre fenêtre, puisqu'il avait vu que la cave avait été fermée à clé. Il fallait absolument briser ce putain de soupirail! Cette merde n'était quand même pas en béton, il devait pouvoir entrer en la brisant avec une pierre, ou un truc du genre!

Brusquement saisi d'une inspiration, Stan se leva et courut comme si sa vie, ou plutôt celle de Kyle, en dépendait. Il se précipita sur la maison en rénovation de l'autre côté de la rue, là où il avait caché ses affaires quelques minutes plus tôt. Le tas de briques devant!

Il saisit à pleine main une brique, en apprécia brièvement la lourdeur dans sa main et, sans perdre un instant, il courut vers le soupirail. Cela ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes de faire l'aller retour, mais c'était peut-être de trop. Peut-être que Kyle était déjà mort…La terreur décupla ses forces, et avant d'avoir vraiment compris ce qu'il faisait, Stan était arrivé devant la fenêtre et y jetait la brique, en y mettant toute la force qu'il put trouver en lui.

Le soupirail éclata dans une gerbe de verre brisé, faisant un bruit de tous les diables. Cartman sursauta, lâcha Kyle, et vit une brique tomber dans sa cave, rebondir un peu plus loin et s'immobiliser. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que Stan s'était déjà glissé à l'intérieur par l'ouverture, récoltant quelques coupures au passage, ce dont il ne se rendit même pas compte sur le coup.

Cartman poussa une exclamation de rage et se releva. Kyle lui n'avait pas bougé. Il était immobile, les yeux fermés, les traces des doigts du gros lui faisant de terribles marques rougeâtres sur le cou. Stan fut incapable de savoir s'il respirait encore. « Oh je vous en prie, faites qu'il n'ait rien, implora-t-il en silence. Faites qu'il ne soit pas mort. »

Le gros avait du mal à comprendre comment il était possible que ce connard de Stan soit ici alors qu'il était sensé couler une rééducation tranquille près de Denver. Mais peu importait. S'il était venu ici, alors il allait en payer le prix. Cartman jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kyle, et sut qu'il n'y avait aucune intervention à craindre de sa part. Il regarda Stan droit dans les yeux, en arborant un sourire haineux, qui donna des frissons au jeune garçon. Avec ce sourire, ses yeux exorbités, et le sang partout sur ses vêtements, il ressemblait à un dément. Ce qu'il avait toujours été en réalité, Stan s'en rendait bien compte à présent.

C'est seulement à cet instant que Stan réalisa qu'il y avait un point essentiel auquel il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir quand il avait voulu entrer ici. Maintenant qu'il était là, et que Kyle était peut-être encore en vie, comment allait-il faire pour neutraliser Cartman?

Le gros poussa un cri de rage et se précipita sur lui. Stan réussit à l'esquiver, mais le gros ne se découragea pas si facilement et repassa à l'attaque. Stan s'efforça d'éviter les poings de son ennemi, conscient que dans un combat au corps à corps, il ne ferait pas le poids face à Cartman. Ce dernier semblait le savoir également, et il ne cessait de ricaner tout en visant Stan.

« T'as fais une erreur en venant ici seul, petit con. Maintenant tu vas crever, comme ta petite pute de copain. Et oui il est mort. Je viens juste de le buter, tu as vu?»

Stan espéra sincèrement que Cartman disait ça seulement pour le déconcentrer, et s'obligea à croire à cette version. Parce que dans le cas contraire…Stan s'interdit de penser à ce qu'impliquait le cas contraire.

De toute façon, Stan n'avait guère de temps pour la réflexion. Il fallait à tout prix se débarrasser du gros, et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas dans la cave un objet qui pourrait l'y aider. Mais tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, c'était des sacs, des vêtements, divers objets trop légers pour lui être d'une aide quelconque, ainsi que le vieux canapé, qui ne pouvait lui être d'aucune utilité. Stan se rendit brusquement compte que dans sa précipitation à vouloir sauver Kyle, il n'avait pas pensé à comment il pourrait mettre Cartman hors d'état de nuire, et que cette erreur pourrait bien lui coûter la vie. Soudain, le gros réussit à le saisir par les bras, et le serra violemment. Stan poussa un cri de douleur et essaya de se dégager, sans y arriver. Cartman lui donna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe, puis dans le ventre, et le balança avec force à travers la pièce. Stan s'écroula à terre, non loin du soupirail par lequel il était entré, et poussa un cri de douleur quand les éclats de verre écorchèrent son visage.

Derrière lui, Cartman poussa un cri de triomphe et courut dans sa direction, décidé à en finir pour de bon avec lui. Le brun se redressa sur les coudes et poussa un gémissement, sûr désormais qu'il allait perdre ce combat. C'était tellement injuste! Lui et Kyle allaient mourir ici, et personne ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé! Cartman allait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, et ne paierait même pas pour ses crimes! Désespéré, Stan leva les yeux, et aperçut alors la brique.

C'était bien la même brique, celle qu'il avait utilisée pour éclater la vitre. Elle se trouvait isolée au beau milieux d'une douzaines d'éclats de verre, et Stan n'avait qu'à avancer de quelques pas pour pouvoir la saisir. Le cœur battant très fort, le brun entendit le gros arriver derrière lui et comprit qu'il n'avait qu'une fraction de seconde pour agir. L'esprit soudain froid et lucide, il se releva et se précipita avec la détermination de quelqu'un dont c'était la dernière chance de survie.

Cartman tendit les bras et saisit Stan par le col de sa veste. Le brun voulut se dégager, mais un violent coup de pied au mollet le fit chanceler, et il tomba à genoux. Cartman en profita pour saisit à pleine main le cou de Stan, dans le but de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à Kyle. Paniqué, Stan eut le réflexe de lancer son coude dans le ventre du gros, là où Cartman avait une énorme plaie sanguinolente. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et le lâcha, du sang jaillit de la blessure pas encore cicatrisée, éclaboussant le dos de Stan, qui grimaça de dégoût. Il se releva, mais il n'avait pas pu faire deux pas que Cartman lui lançait son poing dans le crâne, le faisant tomber. Sonné, Stan mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits, mais il se rendit aussitôt compte qu'il avait eu de la chance: sa tête avait atterrit à quelques centimètres de l'extrémité de la brique, il aurait pu se blesser gravement s'il s'était cogné le crâne dessus.

Cartman prit un instant pour comprimer sa blessure avec ses mains, et il serra les dents. Putain de merde, ça faisait mal! Et en plus de ça il saignait comme un cochon. Il ne prit cependant pas le temps de se demander si la plaie était réellement grave, et retourna très vite à son objectif premier. A savoir: voir crever ce connard de Stan. Il sourit brièvement en le voyant face contre terre, et il se précipita sur lui, du meurtre dans les yeux. Stan l'entendit, et sa main vola aussitôt vers la brique, qu'il saisit en un éclair.

Cartman serra le poing et visa la tête de Stan. Le brun roula sur lui-même, déchirant ses vêtements sur les bouts de verre, et il entendit très clairement le bruit que fit le poing de Cartman entrant violemment en contact avec le sol en béton. Il en eut le souffle coupé, il avait du s'exploser la main avec un choc aussi fort! Pourtant, un simple regard vers son ennemi lui fit comprendre que, si c'était le cas, Cartman s'en foutait royalement. Il en était arrivé à un point où la souffrance ne l'arrêtait même plus. Stan se releva à toute vitesse, le gros se jeta sur lui sans crier gare, et Stan n'eut pas d'autre choix que de passer à l'attaque.

Le coin de la brique heurta le crâne du gros, qui poussa une exclamation de douleur et recula, l'air sincèrement surpris. Un mince filet de sang commença à couler le long de sa joue, lui donnant plus jamais l'allure d'un cinglé. Stan déglutit et raffermit sa prise sur la brique, qu'il tenait comme si c'était une raquette de tennis. Ou même une batte de base-ball.

« Espèce de…Espèce de CONNARD! » hurla le gros avant de précipiter sur Stan. Le jeune garçon n'hésita pas un instant avant de le frapper à nouveau, de toutes ses forces. Cette fois il visa mieux, la brique frappa Cartman en plein sur la tempe, et le gros chancela avant de tomber à genoux. Sans la moindre once de pitié, Stan le frappa encore une fois, sur le sommet du crâne, et Cartman s'écroula à terre, gémissant, la tête en sang. Stan recommença encore une fois, puis une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus le son de la voix de son ennemi. Toujours aux aguets, tenant fermement la brique dans les mains, Stan glissa un pied sous le ventre du gros et le retourna sur le dos. Cartman ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient fermés, et il saignait encore abondamment. Mais Stan constata que son ventre se soulevait et se relâchait à une fréquence irrégulière. Il était inconscient sans aucun doute, mais il était aussi encore vivant.

Stan recula, puis il se précipita sur Kyle. Il s'agenouilla, lâcha la brique, et saisit aux épaules le corps pâle et immobile de son ami.

« Kyle? Kyle c'est moi! Réveille-toi, vite, on doit s'en aller d'ici! »

Pas de réponse, pas un geste. Il n'y eut aucun signe qui put montrer à Stan que son ami l'avait entendu. Paniqué, Stan ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever. Il attrapa d'une main tremblante le poignet de Kyle, et chercha son pouls. Il ne sentit rien. Mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre! Ca ne pouvait être que ça, sinon ça voudrait dire que le cœur de Kyle ne battait réellement plus! Stan poussa un cri de désespoir et secoua Kyle, espérant le voir se réveiller, faire un geste, quelque chose. Mais il n'y eut rien.

Pendant quelques secondes atroces, Stan envisagea le fait que son ami était réellement mort, et il poussa un hurlement.

« KYLE! KYLE JE T'EN SUPPLIE REVIENS! KYLE! »

L'avait-il entendu? Les traits du jeune juif se contractèrent faiblement, et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Quand il vit le visage de Stan penché sur lui, il eut l'air indécis, puis quelque chose comme de l'espoir éclaira ses yeux.

« …Stan?

-Kyle! Souffla Stan. Kyle, oui c'est moi! Je suis là! »

Le brun en pleurait presque de soulagement.

Kyle sembla revenir petit à petit à la vie. Il voulut se redresser, n'y arriva pas, et retomba faiblement à terre. Stan voulut glisser une main dans son dos pour l'aider, mais Kyle agrippa son poignet et le serra si fort qu'il lui fit mal.

« Où…Où est-il? Demanda le roux d'une voix tremblante. Où est C…Cartman? »

Stan hésita, puis se tourna vers la forme inerte un peu plus loin. Kyle suivit son regard, et resta de longues secondes les yeux fixés sur le gros, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il avait l'air de s'attendre à ce que son bourreau reprenne conscience d'une seconde à l'autre, mais Cartman resta immobile.

« C'est fini Kyle, dit Stan. Il ne te fera plus de mal. Plus jamais. »

Son poignet commençait à l'élancer douloureusement, et il se demandait comment dire à Kyle de le lâcher, mais le roux relâcha prise. Il tremblait. Il ferma les yeux, et Stan crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes, mais Kyle resta stoïque. Après quelques secondes, il essaya de se relever, mais n'y arriva toujours pas, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement.

« Stan…je veux partir. Emmène-moi loin d'ici…

-Je vais t'emmener. Mais…où est Kenny? Est-ce qu'il était dans cette pièce avec toi? »

Les lèvres de Kyle se mirent à trembler, il ferma les yeux pour que Stan n'y lise pas la nature de ses sentiments. Incapable de parler, il se contenta de secouer la tête. Stan comprit que son ami n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet, et n'insista pas davantage. De toute façon, la priorité, c'était de sortir de là avant que Cartman ne reprenne conscience.

Le brun glissa une main dans le dos de Kyle et l'aida à se redresser. Il fut effaré de voir à quel point il avait maigri, mais ne le montra pas. Quand il se fut assuré que Kyle pouvait tenir debout et faire quelques pas, Stan récupéra la clé dans la poche du gros, toujours évanoui, et soutint Kyle jusqu'à la porte de la cave. Après une longue minute, ils quittèrent enfin la cave tant haïe, et Stan s'empressa de la fermer à clé de nouveau, au cas où le gros reprendrait conscience. Puis il guida Kyle jusqu'au canapé du salon, où son ami s'avachit, épuisé tant physiquement que moralement.

Stan voulut le laisser là le temps d'aller chercher le téléphone, mais Kyle s'accrocha à lui avec tant de force qu'il ne put faire un pas.

« Stan, supplia Kyle, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul!

-Je ne te laisse pas Kyle. Je vais juste appeler la police. Tu vois, je vais juste chercher le téléphone là-bas. Je ne pars même pas de la pièce. »

Hésitant, Kyle le lâcha, mais il ne quitta pas des yeux son ami tout le temps que dura sa conversation au téléphone. Stan appela le commissariat de South Park, demanda le sergent Yates, et lui ordonna de vite se bouger jusqu'au domicile des Cartman, avec une ambulance et quelques renforts, juste au cas où. Yates voulut avoir plus de précisions, mais Stan raccrocha aussitôt pour rejoindre Kyle. Le roux se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux, tandis que le brun lui passait un bras autour des épaules et lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, ils restèrent là, silencieux et immobiles, sans que rien ne vienne troubler leur méditation. Puis il y eut un bruit de sirènes, des voitures se garant en vitesse devant la maison, et le sergent Yates entra, suivit par son acolyte Mitch.

Son regard se posa sur les deux garçons, il marqua une seconde d'hésitation, puis finit par reconnaître Kyle sous la saleté et le sang. Surpris, il s'avança vers eux.

« Kyle Broflovski? C'est bien toi? »

Le roux acquiesça en silence, et Yates appela d'une voix tonitruante les ambulanciers. Laissant son ami à leurs bons soins, Stan raconta au sergent l'histoire telle qu'elle s'était réellement passée, depuis le jour où Cartman avait agressé Kyle pour la première fois. Stupéfaits, incrédules, Yates et Mitch ne savaient plus qui croire.

« Et Kenny Mc Cormick? Demanda Mitch. Où est-ce qu'il est?

-Kenny est mort. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Kyle, devenu pâle et tremblant. Stan sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Kenny…mort? Non, c'était impossible…Pas Kenny.

« Il a essayé…d'empêcher Cartman de me faire du mal…Et ils se sont battus…Et Cartman l'a t…tué… »

Un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de Kyle, qui se couvrit les yeux avec les mains. Stan se précipita vers son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras, sans faire attention aux grognements des ambulanciers. Yates et Mitch n'étaient toujours pas convaincus, ce qui énerva vraiment Stan.

« Si vous ne nous croyez pas, allez donc faire un tour dans la cave! Vous verrez l'endroit où Cartman a séquestré Kyle pendant trois jours! Et vous trouverez Cartman aussi, mais faites gaffe, il est dangereux! »

Stan leur tendit la clé. Mitch la prit, et fit signe à deux de ses agents de le suivre. Ils ouvrirent la cave et y descendirent précautionneusement. Très vite des exclamations de surprise et d'horreur se firent entendre, et ils remontèrent deux minutes plus tard, pâles et nauséeux.

« On a vu…dit Mitch. C'est vraiment…Oh putain quelle horreur! »

Un des agents se détourna et se précipita dehors, sans doute pour aller vomir. Mitch déglutit, et s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits. Stan remarqua alors qu'ils étaient remontés seuls.

« Vous…vous avez arrêté Cartman? »

Mitch se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête.

« Il n'était pas dans la cave. »

Kyle se tourna vers lui et le fixa sans oser comprendre. Stan était devenu blême.

« Mais…Mais il était là! C'est moi qui l'ait assommé! Avec la brique dont je me suis servi pour éclater la vitre!

-On a trouvé la brique, la vitre est bien pétée, oui. Mais Cartman n'est plus là. Je pense qu'il s'est justement échappé par la fenêtre, celle que tu as du éclater pour entrer. »

Kyle sentit la pièce tourner autour de lui. Des papillons noirs volaient devant ses yeux. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il s'étonna que personne d'autre ne l'entende. Il se sentit faiblir, crut entendre Stan crier son nom, et il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, même pas dans les pires moments.

Il s'évanouit.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

La chambre d'hôpital était blanche, d'un blanc crémeux et lumineux, que les rayons du soleil faisaient paraître encore plus éclatant. Kyle avait eu du mal à s'y habituer au début, après ces longs jours enfermés dans le noir, et il lui avait fallu s'y faire tant bien que mal. Le point positif était que cette lumière était la preuve irréfutable qu'il n'était plus enfermé dans la geôle de Cartman. Le point négatif était qu'elle ne faisait que dévoiler un peu plus aux gens qui venaient sa maigreur, sa pâleur et l'absence de vie dans ses yeux.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était ici. Deux jours qu'il avait échappé à Cartman et à ses tortures, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à le réaliser complètement. Il lui arrivait encore très souvent de se dire que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion inventée de toute pièce par son esprit martyrisé, et que le réveil serait aussi brusque que douloureux. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Cartman n'était-il pas au fond ce monstre terrible et tout-puissant qui l'avait tenu à sa merci pendant de longs mois? Oui, lui disait son cœur. Non, lui répliquait son esprit.

Kyle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de repenser à tout ça, parce qu'il avait reçu énormément de visites depuis qu'il était entré ici. Il y avait d'abord eu ses parents et son frère, sanglotant et soulagés de le savoir vivant. Quand il les avait vus, Kyle avait pris conscience qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais les revoir, et ses sanglots avaient été au moins aussi intenses que ceux de sa famille. Il y avait eu aussi les autres garçons de la classe, qui avaient juré de le soutenir jusqu'au bout. Bebe, en larmes et pleine de remord quand elle avait su que ses ragots avaient contribué à faire tomber Kyle entre les griffes de Cartman. Des journalistes avides de renseignements sous leurs dehors compatissants, qui eux avaient été rapidement renvoyés par le personnel de l'hôpital. Le sergent Yates et son collègue Mitch, qui lui avaient dit qu'on avait retrouvé le corps de Kenny dans le jardin de Cartman, et que ça prouvait définitivement la véracité de l'histoire que Stan leur avait raconté. Les mêmes quelques temps plus tard, pour lui annoncer que le cadavre d'Eric Cartman avait été retrouvé à quelques kilomètres de South Park. Ils n'en avaient aucune certitude pour le moment, mais il semblerait que le gros se soit doucement vidé de son sang en essayant de fuir le Colorado. Les blessures que Kyle lui avaient causées avaient finalement eu plus d'effet qu'il n'avait cru sur le moment.

Il y avait eu aussi un avocat, venu lui expliquer toute une série de détails juridiques auxquels il n'avait pas compris grand-chose, et auxquels il ne s'était guère intéressé en vérité. Le rabbin de South Park, venu lui offrir un soutien spirituel. Un psychologue, qui avait essayé, en vain, de le faire parler de sa séquestration dans la cave de Cartman. Les parents de Kenny, effondrés, voulant entendre de la bouche de Kyle les circonstances exactes dans lesquelles leur fils avait trouvé la mort. Ca avait été le moment le plus difficile pour Kyle, qui se sentait toujours responsable de la mort de son ami. Mais les Mc Cormick ne l'avaient accusé en rien. Au contraire, le récit hésitant du jeune garçon avait semblé les consoler un peu dans leur peine.

« En fait il s'est conduit en héros, pas vrai? Avait sangloté Carol. C'était pas un violeur notre Kenny…C'était un brave garçon. Il est mort en essayant d'aider son copain… »

Les yeux embués, Kyle avait confirmé. Oui Kenny s'était conduit en héros. Il avait été, et de loin, le plus courageux de tous dans cette histoire. Les parents de Kenny étaient partis en le remerciant, mais Kyle se sentit terriblement mal les heures qui suivirent leur départ.

Tout le monde était venu le consoler. Tous lui avaient offert leur aide pour surmonter cette épreuve. Personne n'avait cherché à l'accuser, personne ne lui en voulait, tout le monde le plaignait. Les journaux le décrivaient comme une victime, les habitants de South Park comme un martyr, peut-être admirait-on secrètement son courage et sa volonté de survie dans cette situation. Cartman était mort, et jamais plus il ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

Tout ça ne changeait rien au fait que sa vie était foutue.

Tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Les journaux avaient révélé les détails les plus sordides de l'histoire au pays entier. Kyle était désormais devenu célèbre, horriblement célèbre. Déjà, la mairie de South Park avait du prendre des dispositions pour empêcher des journalistes surexcités de se précipiter en masse dans la chambre du jeune garçon, afin d'y recueillir son témoignage. Maintenant Kyle ne pourrait jamais plus oublier. Il resterait aux yeux de tous le garçon qui a été violé et torturé par un sadique. Quelle ironie, il avait cédé à Cartman, au début, parce qu'il avait peur que cette histoire ne soit révélée au grand jour. Et il avait subi le pire, pour rien. Pour absolument rien.

Kyle ne le supportait plus. Il ne supportait plus que les gens le regardent avec cette lueur de pitié dans les yeux. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre les paroles de consolation, les promesses de soutien, les tentatives hésitantes pour le pousser à raconter son supplice. Kyle voulait être seul, il voulait oublier, il voulait effacer de sa mémoire toute cette douleur, cette haine de lui-même et cette culpabilité qui le rongeait. Il voulait se débarrasser de la souillure qui lui collait à la peau. Mais c'était impossible, et il le savait parfaitement. Cartman n'avait peut-être pas réussi à le tuer, mais pour le reste, il avait accompli son fantasme: il avait brisé définitivement la vie de Kyle.

Le jeune garçon posa les yeux sur le plateau de médicaments posé sur sa table de chevet. Il tendit la main et attrapa un tube de comprimé. Le nom ne lui disait rien. Il regarda la liste des ingrédients, mais fut incapable de deviner à quoi servait ce truc. Un somnifère peut-être? Un anxiolytique? Peu importait au fond, Kyle savait que même l'aspirine, à trop forte dose, pouvait être mortelle.

Il l'ouvrit, et une odeur douceâtre frappa ses narines. Il y avait beaucoup de comprimés dans ce tube, une douzaine à vue d'œil. Est-ce que ça suffirait? Allait-il enfin pouvoir s'endormir pour toujours, et ne plus jamais repenser à tout ça? C'était terriblement tentant…

Kyle était en train de demander s'il oserait avaler l'intégralité du tube quand la porte s'ouvrit. Stan entra dans la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres, qui s'effaça instantanément quand il vit son ami avec un tube de médicaments dans les mains. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre ce que Kyle avait en tête.

« Kyle? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Il se précipita sur lui et lui arracha le tube des mains. Un peu honteux, le roux se laissa faire.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses enfin? S'exclama Stan avec colère. Tu n'as pas l'intention de te suicider quand même? »

Le silence de Kyle était en soi une réponse. Stan reposa le tube sur la table de chevet et s'assit près de son ami. Il lui prit la main, et Kyle, qui d'habitude n'acceptait de personne d'autre que du médecin ce genre de contact, n'essaya pas de la dégager. Il garda les yeux baissés.

« Kyle…reprit Stan d'une voix plus douce. Tu veux vraiment en finir? Mais pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? Répéta Kyle avec un ricanement qui ressemblait à un sanglot. C'est toi qui me demande pourquoi? Alors que tu sais…tu sais tout. Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

Stan garda le silence une seconde, sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre. Kyle le regarda en face, et ils échangèrent un long regard qui valait autant que tous les discours du monde. La main de Stan se serra un peu plus, et bizarrement Kyle s'en voulut de son geste idiot. Après tout ce que Stan avait fait pour lui, ce n'était peut-être pas très malin de vouloir en finir aussi bêtement.

« Si tu meurt, dit enfin Stan en prononçant soigneusement chaque mot, si tu te suicides, alors tu laisses Cartman gagner pour de bon. C'est comme si tu reconnaissais ouvertement qu'il a réussi à te dominer au point que tu ne peux plus vivre par toi-même.

-Et c'est la vérité. Il m'a détruit. Comment je pourrais vivre comme avant maintenant?

-Ca tu ne le peux pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de te raconter des histoires, tu ne pourras sans doute jamais retrouver la même vie qu'autrefois. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas essayer. Te donner la mort, ça serait la pire chose à faire. Tu dois lui montrer qu'il n'a pas réussi à te briser comme il l'aurait voulu. Ne lui laisse pas ce plaisir. Tu en es capable, je le sais.

-Non, murmura le jeune roux. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop…C'est trop difficile…de se souvenir.

-Alors si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Et pour tous ceux qui t'aiment. Comment crois-tu qu'on se sentirait si on te perdait si vite après t'avoir retrouvé? »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kyle sentit des larmes perler à ses paupières. Il cilla, mais ne put contenir le flot qui coula librement sur ses joues. Stan fouilla dans ses poches et en retira un mouchoir propre, dont il se servit pour essuyer les traces. La sollicitude toute simple de ce geste arracha des sanglots à Kyle, des sanglots mêlant à la fois le soulagement, l'inquiétude, le chagrin et la reconnaissance. Quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas endiguer ces pleurs-là, Stan abandonna son mouchoir et serra son meilleur ami contre lui. Kyle s'abandonna à cette étreinte et pleura tout son saoul, pendant de longues minutes.

Vivre? C'était là une tache difficile, bien plus qu'il n'y semblait en réalité. Kyle n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Vivre avec ces souvenirs serait presque aussi terrible que de subir à nouveau l'esclavage et la torture. Mais peut-être que Kyle pouvait essayer. Essayer de vivre…avec l'aide et le soutien de son meilleur ami.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin. La fin d'une fic qui m'aura quand même pris 26 chapitres, et plus d'un an d'écriture, la plus longue que j'ai faite pour le moment! Et ce fut une expérience très intéressante pour moi. **

**Je voudrais remercier tous les gens qui ont pris le temps de lire "La Dette", de la suivre, et de la commenter régulièrement. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu la motivation nécessaire pour poursuivre cette aventure, et l'achever. Et je remercie tout particulièrement ceux qui n'hésitaient à me critiquer, me dire où ça allait et où ça n'allait pas, car ce sont les lecteurs sincères comme eux qui se révèlent réellement utiles dans l'évolution de mon écriture!**

**J'aimerais maintenant avoir votre avis objectif sur l'ensemble de la fic. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Des défauts? Des qualités? Vous avez été déçus à un moment? Ou entièrement satisfaits de bout en bout (ce qui m'étonnerait quand même). Tous les avis, critiques, remarques, sont les bienvenus, et m'aideraient à m'améliorer dans mes futurs écrits!**

**Encore merci, et à une prochaine fois peut-être!**

**ps: oui je sais, Kenny n'a pas ressuscité dans cette fic...mais j'avais inventé l'histoire avant la saison 14, et je n'ai pas eu envie de la changer même après avoir vu les épisodes de la fin (excellents d'ailleurs, mais je ne spoile pas plus pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la série).  
**


End file.
